Remnants of an age forgotten
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: There are many mysteries surrounding Remnant, one such mystery is how they are able to use Aura, where did Dust come from? And most importantly, how did the Grimm came to be. Well the answe- Kurama, why is that Grimm waving at me? - Rating is now M. First Fic. May become Multi-xover. Chapter re-editing in progress.
1. Chapter 1 Beacon, Explosion and Reunions

**AN: Hey there Qrious writ3r here with a narutoxrwby fanfic. I'm fairly new to this sooo…. Uh yeah, you can really see how new I am when I'm having trouble just writing the authors note. But anyway I present to you this fic, it's not perfect, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if some of you get confused in some parts of it and if some of do get confused let me know so I can improve upon it when I release the next chapter.**

 **Let's see, what else…oh, just to let you know, if on some parts I left some scenes out or there are plot holes, they are there for a reason, no need to tell you guys everything about the fic yet that's part of the wait….unless there is a plot hole that isn't there on purpose because if that's the case, I'll try to cover it up as best I can. Bit of a warning though since the characters might be a tad bit OOC.**

 **Well I rambled on long enough. ONTO THE FIC!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth, cuz if I did own them, you can bet that Pyrrha'd still be alive.**

 **Note 7/3/16: Chapter 1-6 have undergone re-editing and the chapters themselves underwent through small changes in content.**

* * *

Cerulean eyes stared at the message on his scroll he received a few weeks ago,

 _You are to return to Beacon immediately. I will explain when you arrive._

 _P.S Certain friends of yours are attending Beacon this year and Miss Ruby Rose is among them, I think she'd be happy knowing you're also at Beacon, don't you think, Naruto?_

 _-Ozpin_

* * *

Naruto scratched his head in irritation. Naruto is a seventeen year old male with cerulean eyes and blonde hair, his has tan skin and whisker-like marks on his cheeks and is wearing black and orange combat shirt , black pants, black combat boots, he is wearing a black hooded cloak that is tattered around the bottom, on the back of the cloak a symbol depicting a whirlpool is on the back of the cloak. Strapped to his back is a long blade put in a gray sheath. On his right shoulder he has a small slab of metal that has a leaf-like insignia inscribed on it.

Naruto is currently on an airship on the way to Beacon, at first he was quite hesitant to do so because he was keeping tabs on the Queen at the time, but on the other he'd be seeing his friends, it was a no-brainer. Besides, he had a plan to keep track of the Queen even while at Beacon and how he's going to do that iiiisssss….a secret. Hurts like hell though.

Naruto looked at the time on his scroll and closed it afterwards, he looked out the glass windows of the ship he was in and just took in the sights of the capital city of Vale, when he was suddenly had a coughing fit.

' **Hey kit, you okay?'** a voice in his head asked.

Naruto's brow rose in confusion 'Yes… why wouldn't I be?' the voice sighed.

' **You do know that what you did was dangerous right? We don't even know if there're any dangerous side to it since you basically split your-** '

'Don't worry about it Kurama, it's a small price to pay for making sure we know what she's up to. Besides, I feel just fine, I'll let you know if something's wrong.' Naruto assured Kurama.

 _Sigh. '_ **Whatever, just remember that if something happens I won't be able to heal you, you're on your own.'** Kurama reminded his friend, though he isn't gonna say it to him, got a reputation to keep after all.

'Yeah, yeah. But still, wonder how Ruby got in to Beacon ' _though I have an idea WHO let her in''._

 **'Whatever, lookout gorgeous redhead, six o'clock** '.

Naruto turned around and had to agree with the fox's words, gorgeous indeed, the redhead was wearing bronze looking armor and a battle skirt with bronze boots, she has her red hair put on a ponytail. She has unmarred skin, and vivid green eyes. She looked as deadly as she was beautiful.

Her hand was about to touch his shoulder to get his attention when she lnoticed him turning around looking at her.

She offered a smile and said "Hello, um, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to let you know that everyone's disembarking the ship." Naruto looked around and noticed she was right, apart from the two of them only a few students were still in the ship.

Naruto gave the redhead a smile "Thanks for letting me know…..um."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

'He doesn't know who I am?' Pyrrha introduced herself while glad with knowing that he had no idea who she was, when in truth Naruto does know her…..he just forgot who she was.

'Pyrrha? Where do I know her from?' Naruto thought while looking at Pyrrha then shrugged.

'Meh, I'll think about it later.' "Well, nice to meet ya, anyway better get going, wouldn't wanna be late for the speech now would we?" Naruto started to walk away with Pyrrha in tow.

When they got off the ship Pyrrha stared at the academy in awe, Naruto meanwhile just started thinking how peaceful and quiet- * _BOOOOM!_ *

Naruto sweat dropped 'Well, most of the time atleast.' Naruto started to walk towards the amphitheater when Pyrrha decided to ask "Aren't we going to check that out?"

Naruto just shook his "Nah, besides, it' probably just-"

"NARU!"

"Oomph!"

* * *

( _A few minutes earlier)_

Ruby's first day at Beacon was not as good as she hoping it to be, first her sister ditch her and now she just made some white haired girl all mad and shaking a vial of dust in her face.

' _Ooohh, what would Naruto do in this situation?'_ She then thought what Naruto would do…..which probably not be the thing to do. She was pulled away from her thoughts when some dust went into her nose _'Oh no!_ '

"Are you even listening to me?" the white haired girl asked.

"Uuhh, ahh….ahh"

"Is any of this sinking in?" the girl shaked the dust vial again…..bad idea.

"AAHH"

"What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Uhhhaaahhh- Chooo!" * _ **BOOOMM!**_ *****

The dust vial got blown away and rolled to the shoe of a black haired girl with amber eyes. She picked it up not tearing her eyes away from her book, she looked at the vial and saw the Schnee logo on its side.

"Unbelievable!" she looked at the bickering duo and made her way to them.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" the haired girl screamed and put her hands on her hips, Ruby meanwhile kept poking her fingers together

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized while looking down.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl leaned forward and continued to berate Ruby, Ruby meanwhile was starting to get annoyed.

"Well….I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" the girl said while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." The two looked to where the voice came from and saw a black haired girl with a bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The now named Weiss gained an arrogant look.

"Finally, some recognition!" only to scowl at what the girl said next.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners"

"Wha- how dare-! The nerve of—" Weiss couldn't believe what the girl just said, Ruby meanwhile was snickering at the heiress. Suddenly something caught her eye, she narrowed her eyes then her eyes widened in recognition.

"NARU!" with tearing eyes she suddenly blasted off in burst petals startling the Weiss and the black haired girl. Weiss looked around looking for the little brat when she saw her hugging.

She was about to call the girl when she saw the girl shaking and just WHO she was hugging. When she remembered who the person she couldn't decide whether to smile or palm her face.

' _Of all people HE's here!?_ ' she looked at who the person was with and her eyes widened.

' _Pyrrha Nikos_ ' she didn't know if she was fortunate or unfortunate that two of the strongest people she knew we're together.

The other girl, meanwhile was looking at the blonde teen trying to recollect where she had seen him before. The image of a smiling young blond haired boy with a young black haired girl with cat ears suddenly flashed in her mind.

' _Is it...really him?_ ' the girl thought.

The two of them walked towards the group of three.

…..

"NARU!"

"-Oomph." Naruto looked at the black and red rocket hugging him to death, with a fond smile he engulfed the girl in warm hug.

"Hey there Rubes, been a while huh." Ruby looked up, staring at him, puffy silver eyes met warm cerulean blue.

"You are here, right?"

"Yes Ruby."

"You won't be going anywhere?"

"Nope." Ruby asked question after question hugging Naruto tighter and tighter as if he'll disappear, even when she heard Weiss and the black haired girl coming towards them. Pyrrha was feeling kind of awkward but smiling at the nonetheless. Naruto , turned towards the two oncoming girls and couldn't help the teasing smile that formed on his face when he saw Weiss, said girl was deciding whether or not to palm her face or kick the living daylights out of him when saw that cu- damning smile.

So with a twitchy smile she said "Well, never thought I'd see you here, Uzumaki." She then looked at Ruby wondering how the two of knew each other, Ruby having the same thoughts while letting go of Naruto and drying her eyes.

"Oh come on Snowflake, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Naruto said with a teasing smile, Weiss gained an angry expression that was ruined by the blush on her cheeks.

"How many times have I told you not call me that!" Weiss yelled while pointing at him.

"Hmm, considering you never really complained about it….first time." Naruto answered in thoughtful pose, Weiss' eye twitch, he was really going to keep count if she complained?

Pyrrha decided to make herself known by asking "You two know each other?"

Naruto nodded "Yup, we were classmates back Atlas two years ago…Oh! Sorry Pyrrha, forgot about you there for a second, everyone this is Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and….. I think I know you."

Pyrrha waved off his apology and waved to each person introduced and was reciprocated in kind. Naruto was looking at the last person with narrowed eyes trying to remember where he knew her.

' **I think she was that girl you met at that Faunus rally eleven years ago.** '

'Huh?' Kurama sighed at his partners forgetfulness, Blake was getting uncomfortable with his staring especially since his face was now a few inches from hers.

' **Don't you remember, a few weeks after you met Ruby and her sister Yang you went to Vale with the drunkass and met a black haired cat eared girl named** - **'**

"Blake?" Naruto said uncertainly after Kurama reminded him of when and where he had met Blake.

Blake nodded and was about to say something when Ruby suddenly screamed "SHOOT WE NEED TO GET TO OR WE'RE GONNNA BE LATE !" She suddenly bolted away leaving two stunned teens, one annoyed heiress and one snickering blonde.

Weiss rubbed her brows while asking the snickering blonde "She doesn't know where the amphitheater is… does she?"

"Nope." Naruto looked at Blake and mouthed 'We'll talk later' Blake nodded, nervous about their talk later.

* * *

The five teens eventually made to where they told to go to after arriving to hear the headmasters speech. They were looking around when someone called Ruby's name. "Ruby! Over here!" a blonde haired girl with lilac eyes waved at them.

"I saved you a spot!"

"Oh hey sis, look who's—what the? Where'd he go?" The rest of her companions looked at her then at the whiskered blonde only to see an outline of him.

"What the-!? Where'd he go, he was just here a minute ago!" Weiss exclaimed, confused as to where her ado- the idiotic blonde was.

Blake meanwhile was holding a note 'We'll talk later tonight at the courtyard.' Blake put the letter away, Pyrrha wondering what was on the note.

The blonde haired girl walked over to them "What do you mean Ruby who's here?"

"Naruto's here Yang! He was just here a minute ago!" Ruby answered her sister while looking around.

Yang's eyes widened, she lowered her head, her eyes shadowing her hair "I see, so he's here huh?" Yang asked in a strained voice. Ruby's eyes suddenly widened, remembering why Naruto had probably pulled a disappearing act. The others, with the exception of Blake, looked at the two sisters confused, more at Yang than Ruby.

You see, Ruby, Yang and Naruto have known one another since they were kids, she doesn't remember all the specifics but apparently Naruto saved the both of them from a Grimm attack when Yang ran away from home with her in a wagon being pulled by Yang. Why Yang ran away in the first place, she was never told, but she had an idea as to why (Naruto told her). Anyway, apparently they were attacked by Grimm and were saved by a passing Naruto, afterwards they were found by their uncle, Qrow, who upon finding them gave Yang a stern talking to. Afterwards the group of four went back to the sisters home, she woke up halfway there but couldn't really remember much. After the whole fiasco, the three children could always be seen together, doing one thing after another, those were fun days.

After a few weeks,, Naruto and Qrow went to Vale, again, she didn't exactly know what happened but when the two got back from Vale, a bruised up and drunk Qrow and a bandaged and Naruto greeted them. Apparently the two of them had a busy two weeks filled with rallies, Naruto meeting new people, fighting, meeting a headmaster and trying and failing to keep Qrow from getting drunk. Their father, Taiyang was tearing Qrow a new one when he heard that he brought a kid to a bar , Ruby and Yang we're listening to Naruto trying to recount what happened when they were in Vale.

Two years later Naruto left Patch, due to wanting to explore Remnant, naturally she didn't want him to go for fear that he might not comeback, like her mother. Of course it wasn't because she (and unknown to her, her sister and a few others) had a crush on him, no sir….. But still he left anyway, with the promise that once he reached his first stop on his trip he'd contact them and if he had the time or was in the area would visit them. And for five years he was in constant contact with them, until four years ago.

* * *

( _Four years ago_ ) ( _Signal Academy Entrance)_

 _It was the first of day of the new school year at Signal Academy, student were pouring out since classes were already over, and here we see Ruby walking to the gate. As she passed the gate, she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping to see who it is, she turned around and she smiled and hugged the person "Naru!"_

 _Naruto chuckled returning the hug with a smile "Hey Little Red."_

 _The two walked around with Ruby telling Naruto about her day and how Yang would be so happy that he's here, but the next few words stopped her cold: "This is gonna be my last visit for a while Ruby."_

 _Ruby looked at him confused by what he meant "Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _Naruto sighed "I mean this might be the last you see of me for a while." At this point Ruby's eyes were starting to tear up._

 _"B…but y..you said."_

 _"I know Ruby, but that doesn't mean I'll be gone forever." Ruby ran towards him, eyes leaking tears, hugging him burying her face in his clothes staining it with tears, she kept asking him: Why? Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to disappear? Couldn't he ask Uncle Qrow for help._

 _Naruto sighed "Ruby this is isn't goodbye you know, it's just a see you later." And with those words he suddenly vanished into orange particle, as if he was never there in the first place. Ruby looked around bewildered, trying to find where he went, after a while she went back home to let Yang and Taiyang of what happened, when she got home Qrow was there with her family in the living room, when she told them of what happened the results varied but among the three Yang was hit the hardest since the two were close, not as close as Naruto and Ruby was but very near that level. Qrow thought of why the blonde would do that, unknown to him Naruto was already part of the 'Group' and was doing missions for Ozpin, and would track him down to get answers. Yang had same mindset only hers was : kick his ass, then find out why he left. Taiyang was worried for the blonde and Ruby just wondered when he'd come back._

* * *

( _Present time_ ) ( _Beacon Academy Amphitheater_ )

"Ahem.."

Ruby' reminiscing was cut when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. All Beacon hopefuls looked towards the stage in the amphitheater and saw a gray haired man with a cane in a black suit, dark-green pants, black shoes and is wearing shaded glasses, he is the headmaster at Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Beside him is a blonde haired woman in a white long sleeved shirt, black business skirt wears a tattered cloak and thin ovular glasses.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin looked at all the gathered applicants before continuing

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin's tone now took on a harsh tone "But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction." Some of the people began to feel insulted and were muttering to one another, Ozpin's gaze travelled until they landed on Naruto who was leaning on a wall in the back, who gave him a discreet nod.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away from the mic and sent Naruto a glance that said 'follow me'.

Glynda stepped forward to announce that they will spend the night in a ballroom and that initiations begin tomorrow.

The students began filing out and so did Ruby and company, with Ruby hiding behind anyone from Weiss. Yang had a nervous smile as she looked at Ruby and Weiss, she turned her head and quickly saw a face she had been looking for in the past two years, but he disappeared as she saw him.

Yang clenched her fists 'If you are here, one way or another you will tell me why you suddenly disappeared on us, even if I have to punch the answers out of you. And if you try to pull a stunt like that again…well.' Yang resolutely thought with a dark chuckle creeping out Ruby and the girls.

* * *

( _Beacon Hallway_ )

Naruto suddenly shivered 'I have a feeling I'm gonna clobbered to death or hugged to death later.' Naruto shook his head and kept on walking when he turned the corner he stopped when he saw Ozpin standing in the middle of the hallway. Ozpin turned around and walked away followed closely by Naruto. They made their way to Beacon tower and none of them said a thing during the trip. Once they got to the top of Beacon tower at the Ozpin's office, Ozpin proceeded to the table and sat on the seat behind. Naruto waled to the front of the table and took out a transparent a transparent crystal from his pocket and pushed a small amount of his Aura into it making glow. He put it down on the table and the crystal projected the hologram of Kurama, a nine tailed fox.

Ozpin was the first one to speak "Naruto, Kurama..." Naruto didn't say anything but gavs a nod while Kurama just gave a low growl.

No one said anything for a while when Naruto broke the silence "So Ozzy," if Ozpin was annoyed at the nickname he didn't show it "what was so important that you had me return to Beacon and I had to stop keeping an eye on the Queen."

* * *

 **And done! Would you guys believe me if I said I had to rewrite this at least three times in five days?**

 **Well in any case I hope you liked it review, follow or fav. Constructive criticism is welcomed but unconstructive ones will be used to bake cookies.**

 **In case anyone wants to know, the pairings are up in the air, what I wrote earlier might imply otherwise but those are just crushes so here's the what's what with the girls (these are what they feel about Naruto not what Naruto feels for them) :**

 **Ruby: crush, maybe love**

 **Yang: in love**

 **Weiss: tsundere?**

 **Blake: uncertain**

 **Pyrrha: friends or 'friends'**

 **And that's what's happening, this'll prolly be all of them in a single pairing, naruxrubyxweiss, naruxweissxblake, naruxrubyxyang, naruxpyrrhaxyang, naruxpyrrhaxblake or I'll say f*ck it and just put all of them in. But pyrrha might definitely be in or I'll have to follow canon and…. But if you want someone else paired up with him lemme know. Expect the next chapter sometime next week (hopefully).**

 **And with that said, this is Qrious writ3r, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings, Larry and Scheming

**AN: Hey ho, Qrious writ3r here with chapter two of Remnants of an age forgotten.**

 **Now to answer some questions and concerns about the story.**

 **Sentence structure and somewhat messed up character dialogue. Yeah, I'll admit that chapter one was...iffy in its sentence structure. But i think sentence structure and dialogue is somewhat improved now, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Did Qrow ever find out Naruto is part of the 'Group'? Yes, as to how i will be making omake's on how Naruto met the characters in RWBY except for Cinder, maybe.**

 **Is Naruto born in the Elemental Nations or Remnant? Yes, and technically yes.**

 **Nora as a pairing. Interesting because i don't think there naruxrwby fics out there that touch up on this pairing, if there are i haven't read them yet. Is it hard to do? For me yes, but not impossible.**

 **Raven as a pairing. Dude, if i did that then this will be a sure double pairing between naruto, yang and raven. Though it'll be awkward when Naruto meets with Taiyang later on.**

 **Do you know that Naruto and Hinata has a son and daughter named Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Yes, i do, i probably should've mentioned this but this is AU, a whole lot of people died during the 4th Shinobi war and the event of Naruto Movie The Last never happened. As for Toneri, he was never in the moon.**

 **Pyrrha friends or 'friends' confusion. When i wrote i didn't mean friends with benefits, we all know how Naruto is a very friendly guy so I wouldn't be surprised if he considers Pyrrha a friend already, but to close this I meant 'friend or girlfriend'... probably should've just written that hu? -_-**

 **Panache and 'black mandingo friendly'. Panache will be served at a later chapter sir, and i'm gonna take a guess and you meant Naruto's clothing.**

 **Emerald as a spy in Cinder's group. Still being debated as to who the second bug is, could be anyone, could be Neo, could be Neo or Oum forbid Cinder herself (though i'd really need to pull something out of my ass to even make that remotely work.**

 **Well anyway, heres chapter two, hope you enjoy.**

 **Note 7/3/16: Chapter 1-6 have undergone re-editing and the chapters themselves underwent through small changes in content.**

* * *

( _Last time)_

 _"So Ozzy, what was so important that you had me return to Beacon and i had to stop keeping an eye on the Queen"_

* * *

Ozpin looked at Naruto with a blank face, hands steepled together, Naruto stared back unflinching.

'If those two aren't gonna say anything I will' Kurama thought impatiently. Ozpin took a zip from his coffee mug and put it down afterwards, Naruto was getting irritated at this point and say something when Ozpin dropped the bomb on him.

"The Fall Maiden's power's was recently just stolen."

Naruto had a raised eyebrow "I know." Ozpin's facial expression never changed except for the slight widening of his eyes to show his surprise.

He was about to ask Naruto how he knew when he beat him to it "Qrow told me, anyway, wouldn't you, Glynda and the rest of Beacon be enough if the Queen ever mounted an assault?"

Ozpin nodded "True, if it was JUST the Queen we'd manage but I've heard from Qrow that the Queen has found allies in the White Fang."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised, the White Fang allying with humans? "Well, that's a problem, but still not a reason for me to stop spying on the Queen."

" _ **If you did stop spying**_ " Kurama added much to Naruto's displeasure.

Ozpin looked at Naruto eyebrow raised "What does he mean by that?"

Naruto glanced at Kurama then back to Ozpin "Nothing, he's just being-"

"You used _THAT,_ didn't you?" Ozpin interrupted Naruto with a knowing stare. Naruto sighed, he suddenly put his hand over his mouth and began having a coughing fit, this one much worse than the one he on the airship, Ozpin stood up from his seat and went to the teens side patting his back in conern, his concern grew when he started coughing up blood. After a while, the coughing stopped and Ozpin went back to his seat while Naruto wiped the blood that he got on his hands and Kurama started ranting.

" **I** _ **told you NOT to use that technique, but did you listen, NO! This isn't like the**_ **Kage Bunshin** _ **or your 'original' body where ypu can just spam the technique willy nilly, need I remind you that this is just a 'temporary' body until your 'original' recuperates. And you using**_ **Aura Clones** _ **isn't helping-**_ **"**

Ozpin decided to interject at this point "Speaking of original bodies, when will he be able to use his real body?"

Kurama was annoyed at the sudden interruption but answered anyway " _ **It should have regained enough power that it won't put the**_ **Barrier** _ **at risk by the time the Vytal Festival ends, but you better be sure that everyone, and i mean**_ **EVERYONE,** _ **is ready to fight off the Grimm. Only reason that humanity is still standing is because**_ **SHE** _ **thought that the greatest threat to her plan is already dead when we set up the**_ **Barrier** _ **. Not to mention I'm still trying to break**_ **her** _ **free from**_ **her** _ **control."**_

Ozpin nodded "And they will, this is what they were training for, but until that time both the Maidens and the Barrier cannot fall."

Naruto and Kurama nodded " _ **Tha-" *CRAAASSSH* *glass breaking in background***_

 _ **"OUMDAMNIT LARRY I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE!"**_ Kurama shouted in exasperation. A large Ursa, Larry, came up on the projection and could be seen walking towards Kurama standing on its hind legs and... scratching its head, and kept making growling sounds that sounds like its making up excuses, it looked towards the two humans and waved before looking back at Kurama.

 _ **"Raawr rarara, RAAAR ra, grraaaaaww." Larry**_ pointed at something.

 _ **"THEN WHY'D YOU CARRY ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!?"**_ Kurama exclaimed.

 _ **"Graa raraaa, raawrara!?"**_ Larry growled loudly, pointing at Kurama accusingly.

 _ **"I TOLD YOU THAT FIVE DAYS AGO!? AND DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! NOW GO TO THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**_ Kurama shouted at Larry pointing in a direction.

 _ **"Ra-"**_

 _ **"No buts! Now move it, into the corner with you!"**_ Larry walked away head down.

"No matter how many times I've seen it i still can't believe it." Ozpin stated with a large sweatdrop. The Grimm, Remnants greatest predator, reduced to an errand boy and being scolded by a large nine tailed fox.

After a moment of silence, Naruto broke it "Well, since I'm here, I guess I'll be attending as a student huh?"

Ozpin smiled mischievously "Technically."

"Huh? As a professor then?"

"Not really."

Naruto was getting worried now "Ozpin, what exactly am I supposed to be doing while I'm here?" he asked but was getting the feeling that he was not gonna like it. 'Why do i feel like shooting Ironwood in the face.'

Ozpin cleared his throat dramatically "Naruto Uzumaki, it is my pleasure to announce that you have been chosen as President of Beacon's FIRST Student Council ( **an: don't know if they this in canon or not but here it's a thing)** such position entails the freedom of planning and executing events on the school, a get out of class card, but you still have to pass any assignment and take the exams" Ozpin said this part with a blank tone and face as if knowing what the Uzamki was thinking then went back to his cheery facade ", and above all helping your dear old Headmaster with lightening the load on his _paperwork."_ Ozpin finished, saying the word paperwork with venom.

' _Hmm, not ba-'_

"Oh, I have even more good news, James told me to tell you that he's sending _Task Force Maelstrom_ here to Beacon, something about them 'missing Captain Whiskers.' and easier combat deployment." Ozpin put his hand on his chin in mock thought, Naruto looked like someone soiled on his ramen, and Kurama was laughing out loud.

* * *

( _Skies outside of Atlas)_

Just outside the borders of Atlas, a pink Atlesian warship could be seen flying through the skies. On the side of the side of the ship, 'SHOTGUN!' is written big white letters, underneath it is a large red and blue circle.

The crew and fireteams of _SHOTGUN!_ Are the elite members of _Task Force Maelstrom._ On paper, they are a weapons testing group under James Ironwood, in reality they are a Grimm extermination unit under Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Task Force Maelstrom_ was created in order to combat the Grimm that managed to break through the Barrier, which started to show signs of weakening three years ago. Each person from the task force is a highly trained and professional-" *BOOOOMM!*

"CABOOSE!"

"Tucker did it."

* * *

 _ **"Pffft, HAhahaha, oh, oh my spleen!"**_

"Why them, why couldn't he have at least sent Winter, at least I'd be able to retain my sanity around her."

*sip*

After a few more minutes of laughing, irritated mumblings and sound sipping, they finally went back to what they were discussing with Naruto listing down everything Ozpin said with said man nodding every once in a while.

"- same responsibilties as a student," nod " being able to plan events and execute them without fear of repercussions," so-so gesture " a get out of class pass-"

"Except combat class."

"-except that, but i still have to pass any homework and pass the exams," nod "you'll be basically passing some of your paperwork to me," energetic nod " and finally, *shiver* Ironwood sent _them?"_ final nod.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again "Okay then, apart from the last one, they're all good. Anything else you want to tell me?"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair closed his eyes and nodded "You still need to find eight more members for the five remaining positions and two regular members of the student council. As for the events don't worry about the budget, the school will take care of it." had Ozpin left his eyes open he would've seen the mischievous gleam in Naruto's eyes " other than that, I need you to make a few rounds in Emerald Forest to make sure that there aren't too many Grimm in the forest."

Naruto whined in protest "Don't you have someone else that could do it?"

"Do you want Oobleck to do it?"

 _ **"Would you rather Oobleck do it?"**_

An image of the man scouting the forest without actually killing any of the Grimm appeared in the two human's mind.

"I'll do it."

Naruto stood up and moved to pick up the crystal when Kurama stopped him.

 _ **"You go on ahead kit, i need to discuss something with Ozpin. In Private."**_ Naruto looked at Kurama confused but acquiesced his partners' request. Once Naruto was gone Ozpin looked at the fox with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what was so important that you're partner cannot know about it?"

Kurama took a deep breath before looking at Ozpin with a serious visage, prompting Ozpin to do the same.

 _ **"Do you trust me?"**_

"Of course."

 _ **"And you know that I only hold the best of intentions for the kit?"**_

"Yes, after all even I only wish the best of things for the young- err old boy..man."

 _ **"Then you know I speak for the both of us when i say..."**_

 _ **(Cue wacky music)**_

 _ **"To get laid./**_ To get laid." both man and fox stated with a wacky face stated with pervy faces.

And so began the duo's plotting and scheming to get Naruto together with someone, didn't matter who so long as they were to get Naruto throw away his V-card and a few others V-card all is well. After all, ever since the boy started working with Ozpin it's been work this, work that, Grimm break-in here, Grimm break-in there, it got worse when this Queen popped up. Kurama could just imagine that pervert of hermit looking down at him with a big thumbs up.

Speaking of heaven.

* * *

( _Heaven)_

Huh? Isn't heaven supposed to be-

"Big trouble, big trouble!" huh? An angel could be seen barreling through the sky straight at a window.

( _Kami's Office_ )

Inside the office a woman could be seen sitting behind an ornate table, the woman had long flowing blondish silver hair that had an ethereal glow, she had on a long white on peice dress that did nothing to hide the curves of her body, her eyes looked as if you were staring at a clear night sky. She is Kami, Goddess of Light and Life. She was currently relaxing and felt that nothing would go wrong today.

*CRASH*

Spoke too soon.

She looked at the panicking angel and told her to calm down and explain the situation, what she heard, she wouldn't like, not one bit.

"Souls have been going missing Kami-sama."

" **Which ones?"**

"The ones from before the 4th Shinobi War and those that died during."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun duuuuun. Well that happened, Naruto coughing up blood, a certain group coming to Beacon, Ozpin and Kurama's 'Get Naruto Laid Alliance' has been formed, and souls from heaven are disappearing. Well enjoy this omake before we go to the main author's note.**

 _ **(Cue in formative music)**_

 _ **IT'S TIIIIMMEEEE FOR KURAMA FACTS. THIS CHAPTERS TOPIC: Shadow clone and Aura clone**_

 _ **A chibi Kurama appeared.**_

 _ **Kurama: Now listen up, I'll be explaining some key differences about the**_ **Shadow Clone** _ **from the**_ **Aura Clone.**

 _ **First off, the one we all know, the**_ **Shadow Clone.** _ **As we all know this technique creates clones of the , these clone are real copies, not illusions, unlike those clones that they teach in the academy back at Konoha which are just illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone a fraction of the use's overall power**_

 _ **Shadow clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two hits, enhanced clones can take multiple unless it is a killing blow and shhadow clones are capable of dispersing themselves. Now keep this in mind, a shinobi such as Naruto is capable of making as many shadow clones as he possibly can and will not hamper his ability to replenish chakra, he can keep making clones and his chakra will keep replenishing itself till it is full.**_

 _ **Now, onto**_ **Aura Clones,** _ **as all of you know Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used in a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factor, such as experience, training, and innate skill.**_

 _ **Wanna know something? The people of Remnant still use chakra albeit a mutated version chakra nonetheless... but that is a topic for another time.**_

 _ **Back to Aura Clones, now under normal circumstances a Huntsman or Huntress are incapable of making clones unless it is their semblance. But in Naruto's case, he is able to make clones because of his semblance. Now let me make this clear in case you didn't get it.**_

 _ **Huntsman/Huntress + Clone semblance = Clone**_

 _ **Huntsman/Huntress + Non-clone semblance = No clone**_

 _ **Naruto + Clone allowing semblance = Clone**_

 _ **Naruto's semblance is similar to that of the Uzumaki Chains that Kushina Uzumaki was able to do, while i don't remember the maximum amount of chains Kushina can make, Naruto only has ten chains. One clone for each chain minus one, wouldn't wanna leave Naruto chainless now would we. His semblance has two abilities so it isn't just useful for stabbing or making a shish kebab out of someone. The first ability is summoning, specifically Grimm that are under MY control and me. Don't ask me how i managed to control Grimm, because that was not a good day for my stomach.**_

 _ **The second ability is the ability to create Aura Clones, by splitting the soul.**_

 _ **Now normally Aura Clones aren't dangerous, they are the same as shadows clones, they are able to pass on information to the original once they dispel, unfortunately any wounds or killing blows suffered by the clone will be passed on to the original, as in he'll suddenly have those same wounds the clones have appear on his body. To remedy this, he only creates one or two clones with only a tenth of his soul used on each clone so only a tenth each of the wound the clones would appear on his body. And the clones do not disperse themselves, they only disperse if they are killed or Naruto wills them to.**_

 _ **For example, if by the end of a battle a clone received ten cuts on his body only one, the most serious of the cuts, and if that cut was five inches long it would only be .5 inches when it appears on his body. And since there were two clones times that by two.**_

 _ **But with Naruto's recent clone creation he split his soul in half so you can the number and size of the wounds that will be passed on, and usually the clones are only used for a battle so say the longest being eight hours. But this clone he made has been out in the world for a few weeks and you can see the side effects and there is a chance that the soul won't come back to the body once the clone dispels. And since he split his soul and Aura into two he will not be able to replace the lost Aura, because his 50% remaining aura IS his 100% and will continue to be so until the other half returns.**_

... _**don't tell Naruto I said this but, for some reason he IS replenishing the lost Aura albeit very, VERY slowly, which might be the reason for the blood coughs. Something might've happened to the clone he used to spy on Cinder. Oh well, I mean it CAN'T be that the clone somehow gained a soul of its own and it can't POSSIBLY be Naruto's female alter ego. No sir, that is very impossible. Anyway that's all for...**_

 _ **KURAMA FACTS!**_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON KURAMA FACTS: The Barrier, Aura and Chakra. How are they related?**_

* * *

 **Me: (eye twitching madly while looking at Kurama)**

 **Kurama: I don't swing that way**

 **Me: You- you said who was-**

 **Kurama: They were bound to find out anyway**

 **Me: THAT'S NOT THE POINT, I WANTED TO KEEP THEM GUESSING *sigh* oh well, atleast no one knows whoe the double agent is.**

 **Kurama : There's a double agent? On whose side.**

 **Me: Ain't gonna tell ya.**

 **Well anyway as you've heard there is a Student Council, who will be assigned to which position and will be the regular members the positions and members are as follows:**

 **President: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Vice-President:?**

 **Secretary:?**

 **Treasurer:?**

 **Auditor:?**

 **Public Relations Officer:?**

 **Lemme know which character you want for what position another thing are the events, feel free to pm or review any idea's for an event you can think off then send a description of how you want appear, because the sender of the chosen event will appear as a sponsor for said event. The events will be held after the end of each volume, yes even volume three, even if Beacon was laid to waste the events will still continue. The events after will be a ll Grimm themed though. Next update will take a LOOOONG time to do since fight scenes will be a thing.**

 **NEXT TIME ON REMNANTS OF AN AGE FORGOTTEN.**

 **What will happen next? Will Blake get that promised talk? Will Yang beat Naruto up? Will Ruby try and stop her? Will Kurama make a move during initiation? Why did Naruto want Winter instead of the Task Force? Will Weiss be a Tsundere or will she be something else? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Yang, CFVY and Edo Tensei

**Note 7/3/16: Chapter 1-6 have undergone re-editing and the chapters themselves underwent through small changes in content.**

* * *

 _(Last time)_

 _ **"Do you trust me?"**_

 _"Of course."_

 _ **"And you know that I only hold the best of intentions for the kit?"**_

 _"Yes, after all even I only wish the best of things for the young- err old boy..man."_

 _ **"Then you know I speak for the both of us when i say..."**_

 _ **(Cue wacky music)**_

 _ **"To get laid./**_ _To get laid." both man and fox stated with a wacky face stated with pervy faces._

* * *

 _(Beacon Tower) (Elevator)_

 _Sigh._ Naruto is currently inside an elevator going down Beacon Tower, leaning on the side eyes closed. He thinking of the events that earlier, and events that are going to happen, which brings us to his current thoughts. _Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby._

He won't lie, he's very nervous meeting Yang again after three years. He only got to see Ruby during his last visit to years ago but he never went to see Yang. That and when they were little she could already hit hard, so it doesn't take a genius to figure out how harder she could hit now. Seriously, she punches hard and she augments them with her weapon, basically: a shotgun powered punch. And since she's mad, no, pissed at him: a semblance enhanced, shotgun powered punch. She had already been 'abandoned' by her mother, so no doubt that his sudden departure might prompt her to think he did the to her AND Ruby. It doesn't help that they were practically inseperable during the brief time he was in Patch.

Then there's Blake, even though he had a hard time remembering WHAT she looked like didn't mean he knew HOW she was doing. Since she was his first Faunus friend he made sure to keep tabs on her, basic information like, how she was, where she was, and what she was doing at the time. Updates were far and few in-between, his contacts lost track of her for a time, and when he heard about her again she apparently had joined the White Fang and was romantically involved with one Adam Taurus. Though he was disappointed when he heard she had joined the White Fang, he also couldn't fault her. The last he heard about her was when she and Adam raided an SDC train filled with dust and that she cut ties with the White Fang the same day.

Weiss, to be honest, she confuses him from time to time. Whenever he talked with her she seemed to alternate between smug, embarrassed, bashful, angry, demure, a blushing mess or a combination of one or two ' _Like another Schnee I know'_ Naruto thought while shaking his head.

And finally Ruby, like Yang she was hurt- no, devastated- by his sudden departure. But unlike Yang, Ruby always believed he would come back. Like his relationship with Yang back then, Ruby would often be seen with him when Yang wasn't around. In the later years both Ruby and Yang always tried getting his attention ( much to Qrow's amusement and Taiyang's sanity) and the action wasn't lost to him but he didn't act out on it.

Naruto sighed, opened his eyes then gained a determined look 'Better face the music, besides, Yang deserves an explanation, and Blake looks like she wants to tell me something. Ruby, i don't think i have problem given our interaction earlier. Weiss, i don't know.' though he has an idea as to what Blake wants to talk about, Yang is another thing. Oh well, better hope she's not in a punch-y mood.

*Ding*

The elevator doors open to reveal the blonde haired woman from Ozpin's speech earlier, Glynda Goodwitch was her name if he remembered correctly. He walked out the elevator and stared at the blonde haired professor, Glynda doing the same. None of them said a word, then the both of them shared a small smile at the other.

"Nice to see you again Glynda, or should that be Prof. Goodwitch now?" Naruto said.

"Nice to see you as well Naruto, and yes, you'll be calling me Prof. Goodwitch unless we're in a meeting, in which case you can call me Glynda. Anyway, I heard that you'll be attending Beacon and your position allows you to not attend classes, but as someone of that position, I fully expect you to attend." Glynda finished arms crossed. Oh, she knows about the Student Council and the priveleges the position entails, but no way in hell will she allow him to skip classes, it defeats the purpose of attending school in the first place.

Naruto just nodded, he was planning to attend classes anyway, better to be bored in a classroom with friends than be bored alone in a room.

After talking about a few things, Naruto bid Glynda farewell and made his way to the ballroom to talk with the blonde haired brawler.

* * *

When Naruto got to the ballroom it was nighttime already 'The talk with Ozpin must've taken longer than i thought' Naruto thought. He looked around trying to spot his fellow blonde. He didn't look any further when he heard Ruby's scream of 'Cut it out'!

He looked to the left and saw the two sisters and Blake all in their pajamas, Ruby in a black tank top with a heart shaped beowolf design and white pants with pink roses and Yang in an orange top with her emblem on the front and black shorts were brawling while Blake was reading. He was about to go towards them when he sees Weiss stomping towards them ' _Uh oh, angry tsundere on the move.'_

He watched the back and forth argument between the three with Blake looking at them with an annoyed stare, seeing as her book reading time was interrupted. He then noticed Blake looking in his direction. Her eyes widened oh, so barely that you wouldn't have noticed it especially in this darkness. He gave her a wave, and received one inWeiss noticed Blake waving and turned to look at where she was waving which prompted the two sisters to do the same. The reactions varied. Weiss had Weiss-y expression, Ruby was nervous, looking at Naruto and Yang repeatedly and Yang had an eerily calm expression on her face. And so Naruto started the fourteen step walk from where he was to them.

 _First step_

Nothing happened.

 _Second step_

Weiss was about to say something but suddenly noticed the tense atmosphere, same with Blake.

 _Third step_

The ballrooms temperature suddenly increased

 _Fourth step_

Pyrrha, who was about to sleep, noticed Naruto and friends and moved towards them.

 _Fifth step_

The sound of someone cracking their knuckles is heard.

 _Sixth step_

 _'Maybe talking to Yang isn't such a good idea right now...'_

 _Seventh step_

Lilac eyes turned red.

 _Eight-ughh, Eightth...8th step_

Ruby, having an idea as to what her sister is about to do, tries to stop her but failed.

 _Ninth step_

Naruto felt like his groin was on fire before losing consciousness.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki is a warrior, a powerful battle hardened warrior, given that he's currently not in his true body and his strenth is cut in half right now, he is still plenty strong. But even the most powerful of men know that there is a force that you should not even try to fight lest you only make things worse for yourself. And that force is a pissed or angry woman.

And that is why he currently tied up, in his orange fox themed underwear, tied up in a chair while blindfolded. And it seems that Yang knows someone in Beacon since he's currently tied up in a chair in said person's room.

A few minutes ago he could hear people talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying but he did hear someone walking out, now all was quiet, seems they were waiting for him to wake up. A few more minutes pass and the silence was broken by a shy feminine voice that had a fancy sort of accent.

"Umm, are we gonna keep waiting for him to wake up or is someone going to wake him up?"

"I wouldn't mind waking him up." the voice, which is female, said in a teasing yet sultry tone.

The next person to talk, Yang, said in a dry annoyed tone "I'd rather force him to force himself on Ruby than to let **you** wake him up."

"Eep!/Excuse me!?/Thats../What!?/Kinky./Oh my." that was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and two unfamiliar voices with one having an accent.

"Why'd you force him on me, why don't you force him on Weiss!?"

Weiss was about to retort, but her eyes suddenly glazed over and a small trickle of blood dripped down her nose.

This went on for a while and Naruto meanwhile was getting pretty annoyed due to how long this was taking and because he was practically naked right now. So deciding to get things over with he spoke up.

"Can someone tell me why I'm only in my underwear?"

The room was filled with a tense silence, he heard someone take a deep breath and then walked towards him, the person stopped three feet in front of him. He doesn't need to guess who the person in front of him was. The blindfold was pulled down revealing Yang in front of him, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were also there along with two others.

One is a brown haired girl, she has brown eyes and is currently wearing blue and white pajamas, she also has two rabbit ears sitting on top of her head 'I can already hear Kurama making puns.' Next to her is another girl that has short dark-brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing... he averted his eyes because of the very sexy -no uncomfortable yes, uncomfortable looking pajamas.

The girl gave Naruto a teasing smirk "Like what you see Foxy?"

Yang cleared her throat bringing Naruto's attention back to her.

"Yang."

Yang didn't answer back, but instead asked "Why?"

It doesn't take a genius to guess what she meant, but he couldn't tell her what he was doing. The existence of the _Barrier_ and the Grimm that manage to come through it are a very highly kept secret known only by himself, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood and the members of the Task Force and finally Yang's mother, Raven. Of course all of them never knew about Naruto until two years ago, three for Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood, and Raven was the first to know. Well technically Yang was the very first person to know but she brushed it off as one of his pranks, well at least she can't say he didn't tell her.

During the first year of his four year disappearance he was mostly in Vacuo due to the large amount of Grimm that managed to get past the _Barrier,_ it was here he met Yang's mom.

* * *

 _(Four years ago) (Vacuo deserts)_

 _'Bang!'_

 _The large four legged Grimm dropped dead, its head missing from its body. The Grimm that died is a different breed of Grimm, being that it has three heads: a lion, goat and snake head to be exact_ _ **(** **just**_ ** _imagine a chimera as a grimm_ )** _. The person that killed it was standing quite away from the Grimm, the person was wearing a brown cloak, underneath is a dark green shirt, gray pants and brown sandals._

 _The figure is holding two red and orange pistols that each had a tri-edged blade underneath the barrel (AN: just imagine the pistols as desert eagles), strapped to his side is a red bladed tantō in a brown sheath; the figure is also wearing a snarling fox mask. The pistols he named after the organization he fought against Akatsuki, the tantō...he just called it a tantō._

 _The figure, Naruto, looked at the dissolving Grimm with a frown on his face. 'This is bad, this the tenth break-in this week, the_ Barrier _might be deteriorating faster than anticipated.' Naruto thought with a grimace. Normally this wouldn't be a problem since normally only lesser ancient Grimm like Beowolves, Ursa and Nevermores were usually the ones to get through but even then those would be in the single digits. But now there are atleast a dozen or two appearing during a breach and they now come with even more dangerous Grimm such as the Chimera he just killed. At worse, lesser Grimm dragons are the ones that breakthrough._

 _Naruto took out a transparent crystal and pushed his aura into the crystal,seconds later the crystal glowed crimson and a small hologram of Kurama appeared._

 _"_ _ **What's the status?**_ _" Kurama asked in a gruff tone._

 _"So far so good Kurama, is what i want to say but..."_

 _Kurama sighed "_ _ **Don't worry about the**_ **Barrier** _ **, it's not weakening or anything, the Grimm must be focusing on one spot. It would explain why they come in numbers now. Just get some rest- hold that thought. We've got another**_ **Origin** _ **that popped up."**_

 _Kurama's eyes suddenly widened which made Naruto feel uneasy, Kurama and eye's widened is not a good combo._

 _"_ _ **Gaki, head west immediately a large number of Grimm are coming through the**_ **Origin** _ **. I count atleast fiftty with three lesser Grimm dragons."**_

 _Naruto could only say one word "Shit"_

 _And if that wasn't bad enough "_ _ **Get going you idiot! Someone else is currently fighting the Grimm and whoever they are, they won't last long.**_

 _Naruto immediately blasted off from his position, the Grimm and the person fighting the Grimm are a few miles away, if he uses his semblance it'll take fifteen minutes atleast._

 _'Let me make it in time'_

* * *

' _I guess i didn't need to make it in time.'_

 _When Naruto arrived at the designated battleground the battle was already over. The area was filled with dead, dissolving Grimm. Except for the Grimm dragons, those don't dissolve when killed like the other Grimm, the bodies would need to be burned lest they attract Grimm to their corpse. Naruto scanned the area and noticed a figure, a female figure, standing in the middle of the carnage._

 _Her long black hair flowed with the harsh desert winds (AN: c_ _ **an't remember if i mentioned this already but all RWBY and Naruto characters , that might appear will only have their most noticeable traits mentioned, if you don't know who they are then just google it),**_ _he couldn't see the figures face due her wearing a full face mask that resembles a Grimm._

 _Strapped on her waist is a black sword sheath that has rotary chamber. 'Probably for Dust usage.'. On her right hand is a long red ōdachi, the blade being much longer than the sheath at least twice its length._

 _The woman's left hand rose to her mask and slowly removed it and put it on the side of her head, underneath his mask Naruto was red in the face, from the heat or the mysterious woman we won't know._

 _There is one thing that caught his attention, her eyes "_ _ **Hooh, never thought you'd like them older than you, but that's fine, she has my seal of approval."**_ _Naruto ignored Kurama in favor of thinking about the woman, or to be exact, who the woman resembled._

 _Flowy hair, but different color that is to be expected, check. Pale skin, check. Crimson eyes, although the other only has red eyes when she uses her semblance, check. Will kill you if you mess with her hair - a Grimm, an Ursa, suddenly came out of nowhere and tried to take a swipe at the woman, the woman sidestepped the attack but a few strands of hair weren't so lucky, seconds later the Ursa was cut up into tiny dissolving bite sized pieces-, check. Either this is Yang's mom, or-_

 _'Clang!'_

 _After blocking the attack from behind Naruto put some distance between himself and his attacker, he turned around, gun in left and his tanto in right, and was surprised to see the woman in front of him. He glanced at the position where she was previously to where she is now and wondered how she suddenly got there._

 _"Didn't someone teach that it's rude to spy on others?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Not much of a talker huh?" she goes into an offensive stance "Let's fix that."_

 _'Time to see if she is Yang's mom, though i hope this doesn't backfire on me' "Raven Branwen I presume?" the woman tenses ever so slightly "I'll take that as a yes." he said emotionlessly._

 _"How do you know my name?" the now named Raven asks with narrowed eyes._

 _Naruto didn't answer but instead took out two locks of hair from his pockets, Yang and Ruby's to be exact. Now this, wouldn't be a cause for concern, after all he could've taken that lock of blonde hair from anyone but the lock of black hair with red tips? There's only one person alive she knows that has that kind of hair color. She dropped her stance due to the many thoughts going through her mind in the span of a few seconds 'Is she alright?', 'Where is she?', 'Weren't Qrow and Taiyang watching them?' were just a few of the myriad of questions going around her head. Despite what Qrow may think she has always loved Yang, had she had a choice she would've stayed and raised her, but she didn't have a choice in the matter._

 _She was shaken from her thoughts when the boy in front of her spoke "Cute kids those two especially the blonde one, Yang i think her name was, she wanted to really see her mom. She's been looking for you ever since she found out about you, I should know, after all I would often be roped into helping her get a lead on where you are. So I'll ask on her behalf, why did you abandon her?"_

 _Raven looked down 'Is that what she thinks i did, that I abandoned her?' Raven thought with a frown which deepened when she looked at the boy again "Who are you?"_

 _Naruto wagged his finger back and forth and clicked his tounge "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You didn't answer my question Raven." Her eye started twitching which made Naruto sweat under his mask 'If Raven is anything like her daughter then i better just give her what she wants.' "B-but since i'm feeling rather generous today I'll let you know who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you." he finished with a bow._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sooo, fishcake huh?"_

* * *

They traveled together for a while, killing Grimm that managed to make it through the _Barrier_ , during that time the two had gotten to know more of the other. Raven was thankful of Naruto when she heard that he was the who saved her and Summers daughter back then. Naruto also had gotten to know a few surprising things about Raven, though those were things that he couldn't say to Yang because it it's Ravens job to do that. And Naruto told her about everything, well almost everything. The Elemental Nations, the day the moon shattered, the Grimm invasion of the Elemental Nations, of Remnant and the creation of the Barrier. He doesn't know why he told he, but the best excuse that he could come up with was that if he told Yang, might as well tell her mother.

"-ey, Naruto! NARUTO!'

"Huh?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Sorry must've dozed off, what was the question again." Yang took a breath.

"Where were you during these four years?" she really wanted know, because he left for just a stu-

"Can't tell you." Yang eyes suddenly turned red and was about to punch the daylights out of Naruto "But I can tell you that I had a run in with your mother." Yang was in front of Naruto's face "What! Where, when?"

"A few months before I left the deserts of Vacuo?"

Blake decided to cut in "What were you doing in Vacuo?"

Naruto looked to side "Can't say."

"You can't say or you don't want to say!" Yang fired at the blonde.

"Both"

Yang shook her head and decided to ask one of the questions she's asked ever since she found out about Raven being her biological mother, and as if reading her mind Naruto answered "I can't tell you the reason why she left you' Yang closed her eyes and clenched her fists "but I can assure she loved you with all her heart, and leaving really killed her on the inside."

That did it for Yang, she fell to her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes, but she had a very happy smile that made the others smile as well. She may not know WHY Raven left her, but to know that her mother loved her is enough. Don't get her wrong she's happy to hear what she heard but she prefers to hear it from Raven directly.

Ruby went to her sister's side and hugged her which was reciprocated. All was silent, everyone happy that Yang atleast had some of her questions answered. And now Naruto decided to ask what was probably the most important question at the moment.

"Now can someone tell me why I'm naked? And where did you put my clothes?"

Pyrrha was the one who answered with a blush "Weiss was actually the one to suggest we strip you down."

...

...

A tumbleweed rolled around in the room.

Naruto gave Weiss a 'WTF!' look, said girl was flailling her arms around walking towards Naruto her face resembling a tomato "Wait, wait, wait I can explain!"

"I'm afraid as to what will happen if I'm left alone with you." Naruto said trying and failing to scoot away from the cute little snowflake 'Where'd that come from?'

Weiss started sputtering and pointed her finger at Blake "Well she burned your clothes!"

Naruto gaped at Blake, Blake huffed and looked away. The color black is her theme, ain't no way she's gonna let someone outcolor her in her own color theme.

The others looked at the three in amusement.

"By the way, who are those two?" Naruto motioned his head to the two unnamed females.

The rabbit faunus is the one that introduced the both of them "Oh, how rude of us. My name is Velvet Scarletina and this my team leader" "Yo" "Coco Adel, head of team CFVY, pleasure to meet you."

Getting curios Blake decided to ask the tied up blonde a question "What did you do after meeting Yang's mom?"

Naruto grabbed his chin, or he woudl've if he wasn't tied up, and scrunched his face in thought "Hmm, well nothing spectacular happened but a sometime later I attended a Primary Combat School in Atlas where I met Weiss." he finished nudging his head towards Weiss who had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hahh, it was the greatest- I mean worst year of my life! I mean you were practically following me around!"

"I think you go-"

Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off when Glynda suddenly came into Team CFVY's room with two male in their pajamas with pale faces,a silver haired girl and a blonde girl that looks like Naruto.

The taller of the two males has black hair, tanned skin and is wearing a green shirt and brown shorts. The other is a dark skinned teen that has dark, messy copper hair. The teens eyes reminded him of the Hyuuga's Byakugan difference being that the Hyuuga's eyes are the result of their Kekkai Genkai

The smallest in the group that walked in is the blue-eyed silver haired girl, she wearing some peices of knight armor over a purple dress; she also has a scar on her throat meaning that she might be mute.

But what got everyone's attention is female Naruto lookalike. Her long hair put into a ponytail. She is wearing a black and orange baggy long sleeved shirt and an orange short skirt ( **an: basically a female version of naruto's shippuden clothing)**.

Naruto looked at Goodwitch and paled. Glynda's eye was rapidly twitching and she was slowly raising her riding crop which means that they are in very big trouble. Their fates only became even more sealed when the female Naruto suddenly said "Do we need to strip too?"

Shit.

* * *

(Elemental Nations)

The only way to describe the Elemental Nations right now is a wasteland. The landscape, torn asunder, large dark crimson crystals jotted the landscape. Its once blue skies now a dark red color. Grimm roam the vast lands and skies of the home humanity lost.

(Ruins of Konoha)

 _Top of the Hokage Monument_

On the edge of the monument overlooking what was the strongest of the ninja villages, a female figure is seen looking into the distance with cold emotionless eyes, the figures skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises red. She has a black diamond shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

She hears footsteps heading towards her and she turns around to see a a very pale man with long black hair and yellow snake-like eyes.

"Ah, Orochimaru, did you finish what I asked." the figure said with a mocking smirk which Orochimaru reciprocated with a sneer but answer nonetheless.

"Yes, everyone he knew that he was quite close with or affected him to a great degree or people that would be able to match him." Orochimaru made some handsigns and 15 coffins rose from the ground and 15 figures stepped out.

Haku Yuki

Zabuza Momochi

Tsunade Senju

Jiraiya

Kakashi Hatake

Nagato

Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga

Konohamru Sarutobi

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Gaara of the Sand

Killer Bee

Konan

Sai

And Kushina Uzumaki

The woman hummed in thought then looked at the snake man in irritation "Fifteen? That's the best you can do?"

Orochimaru snorted "Don't get me started Salem, their DNA were the only ones I have left."

Salem minutely nodded her she spread her arms and dark red miasma started seeping out of her. It enveloped the shinobi the shinobi for a few seconds then it receded. The now bear a resemblance to Salem, all of them now having a deathly pale pallor and red veins, on their faces they each wear Grimm masks that have a red eye similar to the one on Salem's cloak.

"You have served me well Orochimaru," Orochimaru tenses, when someone says something like that it always means-

 _SQUELCH_

Orochimaru's eyes, widen he looked down to see an arm going through his abdomen " so I'll grant you the honor of dying by my hand."

"Y-you'll p-p-pay f*gasp* for this!"

She flicked Orochimaru away, when he landed he was immediately set upon by Grimm devouring him.

Salem chuckles "Tick tock Uzumaki, you're running out of time, make haste before the bell chimes."

Her irises glowed red, the Grimm-fied shinobi standing behind her and behind them eight large tailed beasts rose from the ground. The creatures let out a loud haunting roar that rocked the landscape, which signified the coming storm.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Hey everyone Qrious here. Sorry about the late update but stuff happened that made me unable to do an update, losing electricity and internet for three days suck. Especially if it's in seperate yet consecutive days.**

 **Hope you guys liked it, i believe i have mentioned already that characters might be a bit ooc but i am also trying to stay to their original personalities. So, some questions answered and enemies revealed and mystery girl now known, and in case someone still wonders who it is, it's Eucliwood. I actually feel that some things in the chapter may have been rushed, but i'll let you guys let me know. Also i know that i said that this chapter would feature a NarutovsYang fight, but there wasn't, but worry not cause the next chapter will feature fight scenes.**

 **The pairing poll btw will be up until the end of Vol. 1 or i feel it's been up for a long time now and in case some of you are curious about the results: Taiyang and Mr. Schnee will be die from heart attacks.**

 **Another reason for the late update is because i've had an idea for five new xovers, but obviously i can't do them all- well i can but i don't want to overload myself, here are the xover ideas i've had:**

 **NarutoxRwby: this one is peculiar because i don't think someone has done it before, it's still an immortal naruto, who get blasted away to the rwby dimension due to toying with seals and he wakes up as a corgi aka Zwei, basically Naruto is Zwei.**

 **NarutoxRwby: a sort of neglect fanfic, usual stuff, stuff happens, naruto runs away, hidden leaf finds him etc, of cpurse i'll add in some twists to make it intersting.**

 **NarutoxAtelier series: are any of you familiar with the atelier games?**

 **NarutoxTalesofZestiria: actually the idea i had for this one is a triple xover with Xillia (my poor brain T_T), basically a conflict betwen a Shinju Naruto and the upper echelons of the two Tales games ( that'll be fun •_•').**

 **Some of them good, some of them will give me headaches but what do you guys want to see? Lemme know in the reviews.**

 **And so follow, fave and or review. Until next time, Qrious out.**


	4. Chp 4 Introductions, Doubts and Fights

**Note 7/3/16: Chapter 1-6 have undergone re-editing and the chapters themselves underwent through small changes in content.**

* * *

 _(Last time)_

 _"Can someome tell me why me Im only on my underwear?"_

 _..._

 _"Sooo, fishcake huh?"_

 _..._

 _"Do we need to strip too?"_

 _..._

 _"Tick tock Uzumaki, you're running out of time, make haste before the bell chimes."_

* * *

 _"_ WHAT IN OUM'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!" shouted Glynda whose face started to turn red, from what should be obvious.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one wanted to answer because if they do then they risk facing the full wrath of 'The Badwitch'. When no one answered Glynda rubbed the side of her temple to alleviate the coming headache. She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see the silver haired girl with her hand on her sleeve.

"Is something the matter Ms. Hellscythe?"

The others in the room all thought _'Hellscythe, is that her name/ last name?'._

Hellscythe, at least they'll call her that until they find out her first name, pulled out a pad and started writing on it then showed it to Glynda once finished.

" _Toilet."_

Glynda sighed and looked towards the tied up Uzumaki, she flicked her riding crop and the rope undid it itself. "Mr. Uzumaki, please escort Ms. Hellscythe" "I'm coming too!" "to the nearest toilet." Glynda told - commanded Naruto while ignoring the female Naruto look alike.

"What!? Why me!?"

"Because other than Ms. Adel and her team, you are the only person in this room who knows Beacons layout, that and you need to get dressed." this was Glynda basically saying 'Get out. Get dressed. Do your job.' After Naruto and the Hellscythe girl, along with his look alike, left the room Glynda redirected her attention on the remaining students in Team CFVY's room "Well, will someone tell me why Mr. Uzumaki was tied up in a chair earlier, practically naked I may add."

Yang was about to answer when team CFVY's leader suddenly spoke in a wistful voice "Bye eye candy..."

And once again they shared the same thought 'Shit.'

* * *

Outside one of the many bathrooms in Beacon we now find Naruto arguing with his female look alike.

"What the hell are you doing here Naruko! You were supposed to be spying on them, not study here in Beacon!" Naruto, who is now wearing an ANBU uniform he took from an Aura powered Fuinjutsu seal on his wrist he prepared beforehand, whispered angrily to his now named female look alike Naruko, who waved off his concern, to avoid letting the silver haired girl hear even the tiniest bit of what they're talking about.

Naruko, is the Aura clone he sent to spy on the Queen a week ago prior to his coming to Beacon. She was supposed to be his ear on the inside, but her now being in Beacon put a damper on that. He also can't just dispel her, people have already seen her and her suddenly disappearing will lead to questions that he doesn't want to answer at this point in time.

"Mou, don't worry about it too much Na-kun."

"And tell me why I shouldn't worry about it?! AND DON'T CALL ME NA-KUN!" Naruto shouted raising his fist in a comical manner.

"Because, I have an insider inside their group." Naruko answered with a grin and two thumbs up.

"You could've just said that from the start y'know." Naruto said in deadpan.

Naruko sheepishly smiled and bopped herself on the head. Naruto sighed for what must be the tenth time this day. The Naruko clones always gave him headaches, unlike his normal Shadow and Aura clones the Naruko clones always displayed a greater degree of independence from the rest of her clone brethren. The Naruko clones could also only be used in ones as in he can't make more than one Naruko clone, he has tried making more in the past but the resulting clones were always his male self, but the Naruko clone is capable of making numerous male and female copies. Sometime he wonders if 'Naruko' is a different person altogether instead of just a jutsu he made when he was kid.

Naruto shook his and decided to question Naruko on who her associate in the Queens group is, her answer: "What flavor ice cream do you like?"

"Huh?"

"I said what ice cream flavor do you like?"

"I know wha-'

"I hear Neopolitan's fairly popular this time of year."

'Is she mentally alright.'

Any further discussions were stopped when the bathroom door opened and out came the silver haired girl.

Naruko put up a smile and asked "Hey there, done with your business Ms. Hellscythe?"

The silver haired girl nodded " _Yes and please call me Eucliwood, we're the same age after all."_

Naruko smiled and introduced herself "And I'm Naruko Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruko or Sis!"

Naruto meanwhile...

* * *

 _(Naruto's Imagination)_

 _Eucliwood had her hands and arms in front of her, she's looking down while fidgeting cutely. She looked towards Naruto and said in an embarassed voice "You can call me Eucliwood or Yuu-_ chan, _N-a-r-u-kun."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen in confusion _'THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! AND HOW'D SHE KNOW MY NAME?!"._ Was that a genjutsu?! But that's impossible, not unless she has a semblance revolving around illusion, and by the looks of it she doesn't. He narrowed his eyes at Eucliwood trying to figure her out. His staring must've caught her attention because she diverted her gave from Naruko to him. Cautious blue eyes stared at blank blue eyes.

Naruko meanwhile was looking at the two with wide eyes and a gobsmacked expression ' _Instant love at first sight.'_

Both teens felt a sudden need to whack Naruko's head.

Soon enough, Eucliwood told Naruto to stop his staring which resulted in Naruto once again hallucinating what Eu wrote on the pad.

"Haaaah, whatever i still have something to do." Naruto turned around and started walking down down the hallway, Naruko and Eucliwood followed after him shortly.

Her curiosity slipping in, Naruko asked Naruto where he was going this late into the night.

"Hmm, I'm going to Emerald Forest."

"Why?" subtly glancing towards Eucliwood he answered.

"Just going to clear my head."

Naruko nodded then yawned "I see, well I'm gonna get some sleep, see ya tomorrow!"

Naruko went in the opposite direction towards the ballroom. He looked at Eucliwood noticing the girl not following Naruko.

"Aren't you gonna go with her?"

 _Shake_

"Have trouble sleeping?"

 _Shake_

Naruto tilted his head at her in amusement.

"So you wanna come with?"

 _Nod_

Naruto smirked "Suit yourself, the names Naruto Uzumaki by the way.

Eucliwood tilted her head; she actually thought the two were siblings, twins even due to how close they looked alike. As if knowing what she was thinking Naruto answered her unasked question "We're half siblings by the way, me and Naruko." technically it's a lie, after all he's the one that gave 'birth' to Naruko, thus making them a family of sorts. But Naruko is just a persona for his Oroike no jutsu so if anything she is just a 'fake' person. But no need for anyone to know that.

* * *

 _'Great job Pyrrha, not even a student of Beacon yet and you've already gotten into trouble.'_ Pyrrha sighed dejectedly. She is currently walking back towards the ballroom alone, the others are still in Team CFVY's room getting reprimanded by Professor Goodwitch. She shook her head of negative thoughts and smiled at the bright side of things. She managed to make friends, real friends that don't fawn over her or befriend her due to her status as the _Invincible Girl._ Her thought then drifted towards Naruto, now don't get her she isn't in love with him or has a crush on him **(AN: Mwahahaha, yet)** , but she felt as if she's met him before.

When she turned around the corner, she saw the blond in her thoughts currently walking out of the locker room with the silver haired girl from earlier with their weapons. The last thing made her heart skip a beat though, why did they have their weapons out in middle of the night when everyone is asleep? Were they terrorists that are targeting Beacon or were just plain murderers. She anxiously made her way towards the two, readying her semblance in case of confrontation. Before she say anything Naruto noticed her and waved towards her with a smile "Hey Pyrrha!"

She returned the smile but kept her guard up "Nice to see you as well Naruto."

"Glynda decided to let you guys go huh."

Pyrrha shook her head "No, just me, the others are still in CFVY's room."

"Well that sucks."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, she decided to ask the reason why she was on guard in first place "Um, Naruto, why do you have your weapons out?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow then smiled "Well if you really want to know, me and Eucliwood here are going to Emerald Forest to cut us up some Grimm."

Pyrrha sighed in relief then dropped her guard, she looked at Eu ' _So that's her name, Eucliwood Hellscythe.',_ then she her thought went to the last thing he said "You two are heading to Emerald Forest?"

"Yup!/ _Nod"_

"Alone?"

"That's right!/ _Nod"_

"In the middle of the night?"

"Exactly./ _Nod_ "

She shook her at the two people oblivious at the sexual implication their outing might have- not that she'd know what the implications are mind you, she doesn't do those kind of things. "You do know that you'll get in trouble with Ms. Goodwitch if she finds out?"

Naruto waved of her concern with a smile "Don't worry, I've got permission to do so."

That was rather surprising, the blonde had managed to actually get permission to go to Emerald Forest, but she didn't question how he got it instead she asked "Got room for one more?"

* * *

(With Naruko)

Naruko is currently just outside the ballroom, wearing a dark orange shirt with a ramen bowl on the front and ultramarine colored shorts, talking to Kurama using her own communication crystal.

"So Kurama, what'd you need me for that I had to improvise on how to spy on the Queen? And why wasn't I allowed to tell Naruto?" Naruko stated seriously with a frown on her face. A far cry from how she conversed earlier with Naruto.

Kurama sighed and thought of how to explain this to her " **Listen carefully Naruko because I will not repeat what I said."**

Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes they conveyed just how serious the situation is which prompted Naruko to straighten up and listen carefully for what Kurama has to say. Kurama opened his mouth and what came out shocked her because that was the last thing she expected the Fox to say:

" **Can you kill Uzumaki Naruto, when the time comes?"**

* * *

(Emerald Forest)

Emerald Forest, the site of Beacon's Initiation takes place here each year where many undergo Beacons trial and few ever pass. In the middle of the forest is an altar that has a few empty stone pillars.

The usually quiet forest is currently hosting three aspiring Huntsmen, one by force the other two willing, and a horde of Grimm currently fighting each other.

 _._

Two Beowolves went down with their heads blown off, courtesy of Naruto's pistols, an Ursa came up behind Naruto about to swipe him. It never got to when found it found itself diagonally cut in half by a bronze scythe. Naruto gave Eucliwood a nod in thanks which she returned. She suddenly turned around swinging her scythe killing two Beowolves that were lunging at her.

Naruto whistled ' _Damn she sure is quick with that'_ Eucliwood stabbed a Grimm and launched it into another group of approaching Grimm _knanocking_ some of them down ' _and dangerous.'_ He looked towards Pyrrha's position and saw her having little difficulty with handling the Grimm on her side. She was very crafty with using the weapons at her disposal: Miló and Akoúo. She uses Miló's sword form when dealing with enemies that are too close, when some are a few feet away she'd quickly shift it into its spear mode to attack and would bash any approaching Grimm with Akoúo and when she's finished her opponents she'd again shift Miló into its rifle form and she'd support them from afar and he'd do the same for them when the Grimm on his side are taken care of.

He then thought of the real reason as to why he even agreed to Ozpin's request for him to patrol Emerald Forest: A _Barrier_ breach.

He sensed the breach when he stepped off the airship and into Beacon. It was exact, the moment his foot stepped on Beacon grounds the breach happened, he was confused on as to how he managed to sense it when Kurama couldn't but just chalked it up to his body being connected to the _Barrier_ via his true body. He knew this was no coincidence though, the enemy knew he was at Beacon and this was their way of saying ' _We know where you are.'_

As the trio got closer and closer to the _Origin_ , Naruto suddenly froze at the familiar energy he felt. _Nononononono._ No one should have access to chakra, though whatever came out of the _Origin_ definitely has chakra that is not what got his attention.

It's the familiarity of the Chakra signature.

It was impossible, that person is long dead, dead even before the 4th Shinobi war began. But there was something wrong with their chakra, it feels tainted somehow. He then remembered where he felt this, or rather from what Jutsu: Edo Tensei. And only one other person alive aside from him and Kurama know this jutsu, Orochimaru. He was about to get angry at the snake Sannin but he remembered that Orochimaru no longer dabbled in that kind of forbidden art after the war, since they both agreed that they wanted to avoid another undead shinobi scenario after the war and they burned and erased everything they could find pertaining to that jutsu, and he was able to find an alternative way to immortality.

They also fought side by side during the early stages of the Grimm Invasion of the Elemental Nations nineteen hundred years ago which only leaves one thing, Orochimaru got captured by the enemy. But the taint in the person's chakra is bothering him though, because the taint feels similar to the Grimm.

He couldn't think of that right now, he needed to get Pyrrha and Eucliwood out of here, while he knew they were plenty strong from what he's seen, especially Pyrrha, they are in no means ready to face off against shinobi, especially an Edo Tensei summoned Shinobi. In all actuality even he isn't strong enough to go toe-to-toe with whoever is at the _Origin_ , which from what he could tell is Kage-level or bordering Kage-level but since it's an Edo Tensei it might as well BE Kage-level. He can fight whoever is there, but actually winning? The odd were stacked against him. But he needed to fight whoever it was because only he and Kurama are the only ones that can close an _Origin_ , and the longer an _Origin_ is left open, the more Grimm from outside the _Barrier_ will pour in. He can't even call for support since he left his communication crystal back at Ozpin's office. And by the look of things, by the time Kurama even notices the breach, it'll be initiation time.

He looked to his two companions and said in a carefree manner "Well that was a refreshing fight."

The two agreed, Eu with a nod and Pyrrha vocally "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded "Yup, well in any case, we should head back now. It's been a long night."

Pyrrha and Eucliwood agreed to that wholeheartedly, they were quite tired and ready to just dirft away to Orpheus' realm. As the trio moved towards Beacon Naruto suddenly stopped prompting his companions to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, but I think I left something back there, you guys go on ahead without me, I'll catch up."

Pyrrha smiled "Don't worry we'll help you look."

Naruto faked a blush and a panicked expression on his face and shouted "No,no, hehe- ahem, no need to that guys, uh girls, I can find it on my own. 'Sides, won't take me long."

Pyrrha fell to his ruse since she just gave him a twitch subdued smile, she guessed that whatever was left behind must've been rather personal or embarrassing for anyone to see for the blond haired teen.

Eucliwood was not fooled however, she saw that while his body said embarrassed, his eyes however conveyed fear and concern towards them. It felt nice, it was the same feeling she'd get from _him_ before...

She shook her head, no need to dwell on the past, when looked to the two it seems Pyrrha has agreed, albeit reluctantly, to head back to Beacon ahead of him. Pyrrha called her name, she was already some distance from her and Naruto.

Naruto was about to turn around when he noticed Eucliwood staring at him. He moved towards her and bended a bit to be eye level with her.

"What's wrong?"

 _"What are you really going to do?"_

"I told you, I dropped something back there and I'm just gonna-"

 _"You're lying."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What makes you say that?"

 _"That's what_ he _also said,"_ Naruto leaned towards her listening intently "he _said that he was just getting something, that he'd be back, but he never came back. EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS THAT BUT THEY NEVER COME BACK."_ Eucliwood lowered head, her hair shadowing her eyes, her body quivering at past memories. She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a hand poke her forehead.

She looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her with his middle and index finger pointed at her forehead, the image in front of her shake even more. Memories of a pale teen that has grayish white hair ruffling her hair with a smile flashed in her mind. She froze when Naruto put a hand on her head and started ruffling her head. She then she saw an apparition of _him,_ appear beside Naruto both saying the thing.

"Don't worry Eu, I'll be back, I promise."

Eucliwood was about to say/write something when Pyrrha called out "Euu, come on, we need to get back to get some rest from tomorrow!"

Eucliwood nodded, before she went to follow Pyrrha she said a few more words to Naruto " _Please, take care of yourself, you, Naruko and Pyrrha are one of the few friends I have."_ Then she left.

Naruto looked at her leave, ' _The only thing we did was talk for a while and kill Grimm and she already call us friends...*scoff* that sure reminds me of someone.'_ Naruto thought referring to his self.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath readying himself for the coming battle. He opened his eyes and started checking his equipment and self. Ammo? Still have four clips each pistol. Blade? Sharp and ready to cut. Aura. Plenty.

He moved towards the _Origin_ to fight whoever it is, but when he gets there he'll be quite shocked when he finds out who he is fighting.

...

(An hour later)

It's an past midnight, and as Pyrrha and Eucliwood neared Beacon, Eucliwood looked towards the Emerald Forest, her face was emotionless but her eyes held deep worry fro the person that 'went to pick something up'. Pyrrha glanced at her and asked her what's wrong, she answered with a shake of her head. She took one last look at the forest before continuing her trek with Pyrrha back to Beacon, her last thought to the blond ' _Please, stay safe.'_

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto, was anything but safe at the moment, having to fight hordes of Grimm before arriving at the dodge numerous bone spikes from his opponent. He was in a bad position, he's tired, wounded and almost out of ammunition. his ANBU armor is cracked in different places, the same could be said for his opponent. His opponent stood at an imposing 6'3, wearing a green short skirt kimono and pants, he is also wearing hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. But what got his attention is the large scroll on back, that scroll is the summoning scroll of the Toads of Mt. Myoboku, and he buried that scroll with the original summoner, his late master and Godfather: Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

If he was still anything like his past self, he'd deny what he seeing right now even going as far as talking to Jiraiya in a futile attempt to 'remind him who he was. But war changed that. Time changed that. Something was wrong though, for one thing Jiraiya is wearing a large Grimm mask that is covering his entire head, his skin is deathly white that had purple veins spread throughout his body. A normal Edo tensei did not have those traits. He thought to think of it for another time because he had to dodge a fireball heading his way. He jumped to the side and fired to shots at Jiraiya which he dodged. Naruto quickly shortened the distance between them and engage in close quarters combat, Jiraiya countered by lengthening his hair to bind the Uzumaki which was met by Naruto's Aura chains. Jiraiya was about to put some distance between then when he was his eyes suddenly met with the barrel of Naruto's gun.

 _Bang._

 _Poof!_

Jiraiya's body exploded in a plume of smoke, signalling that it was _Shadow Clone_. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his surroundings.

Jiraiya appeared behind, a blue spiraling sphere on his outstretched hand, Naruto wrapped his Aura chains around him at the last moment to block the attack and sent one at Jiraiya. The _Rasengan_ launched Naruto from his position and into tree disorienting him. When he regained his bearings Jiraiya was gone, he briefly connected to his main body and sensed that the _Origin_ had already closed leading him to believe that whoever was controlling Jiraiya had ordered him to retreat. When he was about to reabsorb his chains he paused, the chain he used to stab Jiraiya...had blood on it.

But that wasn't possible, Edo Tensei bodies were more or less made out of paper ( **AN: that's what it looked like so that's what i'll put)** , not flesh bodies. He didn't think too much of it. He had more pressing issues; he is currently tired, hungry, injured, out of Aura and alone in the Emerald Forest. Not a good thing. He can't expect help to arrive until the Initiation since everyone, including Ozpin, is probably asleep at this point.

He took out a vial from his pocket thad had a dark reddish orange liquid inside, he opened the vial and poured its contents onto the ground and from it rose a large Death Stalker. The Death Stalker was diifferent from its bretheren, first being that its body is a bit of a reddish orange and it's bone armor had a yellowish tint. The usual red markings are still there but its eyes were blue instead of red.

Naruto then decided to sleep since the Grimm he summoned is actually one of Kurama's Grimm, it was only to be used in emergencies and this was an emergency.

The Grimm gingerly picked Naruto up with its tail and deposited him on its back. The Grimm moved aimlessly while waiting for its master to wake up but until then its objective is clear.

 _Defend master from anyone or anything attempting to get close by any means possible._

* * *

" **Yes?"**

"..."

 **"Are they aware?"**

"...?"

" **Then be sure that it stays that way."**

"…"

" **Humanity's undoing will be their own, and not even you will be able to stop it."**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Qrious here, well that was a doozy.**

 **From Kurama asking Naruko to off Naruto, to Eucliwoods outburst and the first fight scene.**

 **Hoped you guys liked my attempt of a fight scene though, if you aren't satisfied with the how quick they ended though then stay tuned for the next chapter since its practically fight scene chapter since its initiation time!**

 **Now to answer to some reviews,**

 **Blazedragon94: Thank you, and yes i think might get a beta reader but at this point in time. All fics that I am currently doing and will do will be subject to a rewrite, and by then if the grammar still isn't up to par then i will get beta reader.**

 **catze86: Well Salem broke one important rule to remember when killing Orochimaru.**

 **And for those that reviewed about wanting to see the NarutoZwei fic rejoice! It's currently in progress right now and at best it'll be out in two days or tomorrow.**

 **For those curious about the polls,**

 **Well she sure pulled through, and she got dropped back a few places. Well keep on voting for who you want paired up. Just to remind you all there will only be three (four) winners and two maybe's from Kurama's GNL plan.**

 **Please fave, follow and/or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	5. Chp 5 Initiation, Rematch and Lopez

**AN: Hello guys and welcome to Chapter five of Remnants of an age Forgotten. Enjoy!**

 **Note 7/3/16: Chapter 1-6 have undergone re-editing and the chapters themselves underwent through small changes in content.**

* * *

 _"WHAT IN OUM'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

 _..._

 _"I said what flavor ice cream do you like?"_

 _..._

 _"Got room for one more."_

 _..._

 _"Please, take care of yourself; you Naruko and Pyrrha are one of the few friends I have."_

 _..._

 _"_ ** _Humanity's undoing will be their own, and not even you will be able to stop it."_**

* * *

Yesterday, applicants from all over Remnant arrived at Beacon in hopes of being able to pass its initiation and become one of its students. And today is the day that they will find out if they have what it takes to be a student at Beacon. It is quite early in the morning and a few of the applicants have already risen up getting ready for the test they are about to take.

But let us focus on a rather interesting pair of aspiring Huntsmen.

In the ballroom a girl with orange hair is sitting in front of sleeping boy with long black hair. The girl is wearing a black vest, a white sleeveless top is underneath that has tiny heart-shaped symbol between her cleavage and collarbone. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. This Nora Valkyrie, resident pancake enthusiast, soon-to-be Ursa rider and leg breaker.

The sleeping black haired boy is currently wearing a dark-green, long-sleeved tailcoat with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath and light-tan pants. This is Lie Ren, 'Nora-handler' and calm guy.

Nora, who is looking at a sleeping Ren, is contemplating the best way to wake up Ren 'Hmm, maybe with cold water? Nah, how about a piledriver? Nope. Oh I know! I'll wake him up using Magnhild!' Nora thought with a big mischievous smile. She was about to go get her hammer when Ren, as if sensing the oncoming danger, suddenly woke up. He looked at Nora with a blank face which was returned with a big cheery smile, he doesn't what Nora was planning but he knew it would be bad for his health. Nora is good person she really is, but only Oum knows what's going on in her mind. He looked at Nora when he heard her call him in an un-Nora-like voice, which is timid.

"Hey, Ren?" Ren looked at her wondering why she was acting the way she is right now.

"Yes Nora?"

"You think THAT guy is also here in Beacon?" ah, so that's why. The 'guy' Nora is talking about is someone that saved them seven years ago.

* * *

( _ **Flashback)**_

 _Somewhere in a forest in Vale, a ten year old Nora and Ren are running as fast as their little legs can go, behind them plumes of black smoke rising high into the sky. The settlement they lived in came under attack by a large horde of Grimm, the Huntsmen fought while the civilians went to safety. The two of them got separated from their parents during the attack; they never had the time to search because the Grimm were all around the settlement. So with a distraught Nora in tow, Ren led the two of them into the nearby forest hoping to get away from the attack._

 _Ren suddenly heard howling behind him and pushed his already exhausted body to run further. He was forced to stop running when two Beowolves jumped out of the bushes in front of him; he turned around to run only to see his route of escape being cut by another Beowolf and a roughed up Alpha Beowolf. The Alpha made its way to Ren, who covered a now passed out Nora, dragging its claw along the ground growling menacingly. It stopped a few feet in front of him and raised its clawed hand, Ren closed his eyes and held his childhood friend close waiting for the strike, it never came. He tentatively opened his eyes and saw a kid not much older than them holding a sword, but that's not what got his attention though, what got his attention was the fact that the Grimm surrounding them including the Alpha was dead._

 _He looked at the kid in awe, someone not much older than him managed to kill what gave trained huntsmen trouble defeating. He was about to call out to the kid when Nora stirred in his arms, when he turned around the kid was gone._

* * *

After the attack they met up with their parents in a safe zone the Huntsmen established, they never told their parents what happened since they were a bit in the overprotective side. They tried to find out who their savior was but the only thing they had to go on was that he has blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheek, there was someone that matched the description but the guy had no whisker marks and he didn't exactly exude an inspiring aura. Looking at his orange haired friend, he answered her question with a shrug.

"Who knows Nora, he might be here or he might not."

"Well I hope he is! Oh, imagine the many legs we'll break." Ren shook his head at his friends antics.

The two friends got up and started to get ready for the Initiation.

We now go to the locker room where we find Weiss trying to cajole Pyrrha into joining her team, said girl was looking around trying to spot a certain whiskered teen. She was so focused in trying to find Naruto that she didn't notice a blonde haired boy by the name of Jaune Arc flirting with Weiss, she didn't notice herself hurling her spear at Jaune when Weiss asked for some help. She did spot Eucliwood, who if even she didn't look like it was worried for the same reason she is worrying. After recalling her spear with her Semblance she made her way towards Eucliwood who is now 'talking' to Ruby and Yang followed by Weiss.

"Hello again./Hello." she and Weiss greeted which was returned by an energetic Ruby and miffed Yang.

She looked to Eu and Eu caught the silent question 'have you seen him?' she shook her head. The sisters and Weiss wondered what the two were silently conversing about. Weiss turned her attention to Yang.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Yang huffed and looked away but answered nonetheless.

"Nothing." Ruby sighed at her sister and asked what she was supposed to ask Eucliwood earlier.

"We were looking for Naruto, we haven't seen him since last nigh-" Ruby was cut off by Yang who spoke in an angry tone.

"Oh forget it sis, he probably decided to go away again. He did it back then, wouldn't be surprised if he did it again." Ruby looked at Yang in disappointment; did she really have low trust in Naruto? Naruto promised her, not verbally at least, that he's here to stay. And if there's one thing that Naruto was good at it was keeping promises. The big cookie he baked her when they were children was proof enough. Unknown to her Weiss of the same opinion although in her case the promise was, in her mind, a date they went on.

Pyrrha was about to refute what Yang said but the announcement came that all initiates are to report to the cliff overlooking Emerald forest. She and Eucliwood hoped that Naruto would be at cliff when they get there, if he isn't then the blame would be on her since they basically left him behind even if they didn't want to.

* * *

At the cliffs Ozpin and Glynda stood waiting for the Beacon initiates, Glynda is on her scroll doing whatever it is she does and Ozpin is drinking coffee from his favorite mug. When the initiates arrived he had to raise a brow in confusion although he should've seen this coming since Naruto never went back to his office to report about the night sweep he asked/ordered him to do. Either the blond got himself killed by Grimm, which was highly unlikely, or something happened in Emerald Forest that forced Naruto to stay behind. Normally he'd have to cancel or delay the Initiation in order to conduct the search but Naruto is a very skilled individual, but there is still the matter of which team he'd put him in 'I'll just put him in whichever pair finds him first.' Ozpin thought, if he's lucky he might just get revenge on the pranks the young blond did in the past.

When the initiates stepped on the launch pad he gave his speech that he does every Initiation, as he is doing so he inspects the lined up teens one by one and noticed Pyrrha Nikos and Eucliwood Hellscythe looking distressed. About what though? Ozpin connected the dots; given Naruto's behavior and how long he's known the boy he most likely took the two of them with him and asked the two to go ahead.

He paused from his speech when a beep is heard from his scroll. This is quite surprising, hmm; better make this a more challenging initiation for a few others then. The initiates were confused when the Headmaster looked at his scroll then at them with a smile that said 'I'll work you to the bone.' Ozpin then told them of their new bonus objective.

"Now aside from the relics there will one more, bonus objective" he showed them the live video feed on his scroll which prompted a few gasps from the students especially those that knew him. Naruto is on a Death Stalker unconscious and if the red spot on him were any indication, quite wounded " the person you see before you is a fellow initiate, he has been missing since last night and we've only confirmed his whereabouts today, if any of you manage to rescue him AND defeat the Grimm that is 'holding' him he will be put on your team regardless if the team already has four members." at the end of the announcement there were quite a few reactions from the Initiates.

Pyrrha and Eucliwood felt that they really should've just waited for him.

Ruby, Weiss and Jaune were scared and worried since Naruto might soon be Grimm food.

Although the camera was quite a distance from Naruto and the Grimm Nora and Ren were able to make out the whisker marks on his face leading them to believe that this might be the same person that saved them years ago.

Yang was feeling bad about herself, she thought that Naruto abandoned her- them!- abandoned them and was thinking all sorts of bad things about him when he was in Emerald Forest unconscious and hurt. She thought that someone probably kidnapped him and dumped him in the forest where got swarmed by Grimm. Her eyes turned red and she punched her fists together, if she finds whoever did that death by Grimm will be the least of their problems. Ozpin felt a cold chill travel up his spine.

And Naruko was thinking back to the conversation she had with Kurama last night.

Everyone's focus turned back to Ozpin when he asked "Are there any questions?"

Jaune was the only person that raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir-"

Ozpin ignored him "Good! Now, take your positions."

As everyone got into position Jaune is still waving his hand "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Weiss is launched into the air. As he is asking his question the other initiates get launched into Emerald Forest "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Ruby and Glynda looked at Jaune as if he just asked 'What is air?', did he not see or notice that he's standing on a LAUNCH pad?

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered bemusedly

"Oh, I see. So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Nora went up in the air with a scream of joy followed by Ren who just shook his head for the umpteenth time at his friends' antics.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhuh... Yeah" Yang winked at Ruby and put on a pair gold aviator glasses and whooped, Ruby got launched a second later.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strate-" Jaune never got to finish when he suddenly got launched into the air along with the other initiates.

Glynda looked at her boss dryly "Naruto really rubbed off on you did he?"

Ozpin favored to continue to sip his coffee than answer Glynda. Glynda looked at the mug evilly 'Someday, I'll bury you where no one can find you.'

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat up from his position on the Death Stalker and groaned. He tried to stretch to get the kinks out if his body and immediately regretted it. The _Rasengan_ did more damage than he though, at least now he knows how his enemies felt when they get hit by said technique. He looked at his watch to find out what time it is and frowned 'The Initiation's probably started by now.' knowing Ozpin he's already found out about his condition and whereabouts and would make it part of the initiation, the guy probably said that whoever 'rescued' him would get him on their team.

He motioned the Death Stalker to lower itself and got off, he took out the vial he used to summon the Death Stalker and touched it with it. The Death Stalker slowly liquefied and went inside the vial, once done he checks himself over. _Akatsuki_ only has one clip each left and it's already loaded into the gun, his Aura levels are full... well as full half can be, and his blade is broken ' _Good thing_ Akatsuki _is fitted with blades.'_

Naruto focused his direction south ' _If I remember correctly, the temple is right that way.'_ As he stepped forward, he heard a snap behind prompting him to turn around guns drawn. He suppressed the growl wanting to come out. In front of him is Jiraiya and it seems he brought a friend with him. The person with Jiraiya is smaller in stature, wearing a green and white haori, a brown and light brown kimono. But most prominent of all is the mask, the mask looked the same as he remembered it, except for one thing. The _Kirigakure_ symbol is replaced with something that looked like eyes ( **AN: Salem's symbol for those wondering).** This is the person that set him on his path, the person that gave him his _Nindo,_ Haku Yuki.

 _'Who else did that idiot bring back?'_ Naruto thought irritably, he is unable to think about it more because Haku came charging towards him while Jiraiya kept to the sidelines. There is a bit of good news though. From what he found out yesterday they were brought back as living breathing beings and what's alive can be killed.

* * *

(With Pyrrha and Eucliwood)

Some distance away from Naruto. Pyrrha and Eu are walking through the Forest their eyes peeled watching for any Grimm or Naruto. The two ended up as partners when Pyrrha, who was about to launch Milo at Jaune, got crashed into by Eucliwood and both fell off the tree she was on. So here they are now par- they suddenly heard a girlish scream echo around the forest.

"Some girl is in trouble." Eucliwood looked at Pyrrha blankly, that was probably Jaune. They suddenly hear the sound of a gun going off in the distance and they made their way towards it. Unknown to them, the others were also making their way towards it with one pair bringing some surprise guests.

* * *

(With Jaune)

Today is not a good day for Jaune. He started a day off by trying to get the beautiful 'Snow Angel' Weiss Schnee to join his team, he was certain she was about say yes when he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by a red spear. Then at the cliffs he got unceremoniously launched into the air by Professor Ozpin. Then he thought that maybe his luck was beginning to change when he crashed into partner, Naruko, who is currently running away from him.

Why is she running away you ask? Well earlier the two went into a cave and Jaune mistook the cave for the relic site and the Death Stalkers stinger for the relic. He hold on to the Death Stalkers telson for dear life while Naruko tried to put some distance between her and the Grimm while thinking up a way to rescue Jaune, to make things worse some time during the chase a group of Alpha Beowolves and Ursa Major started chasing after them.

Naruko suddenly changed directions prompting the horde of Grimm to follow her but Jaune didn't really care or notice at the moment. He just wanted the swinging to stop. And then he felt weightlessness.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A red and white blur moved through Emerald forest at an impressive speed, any Grimm that found itself in its path found themselves cut, stabbed or knocked away. The two blurs were relentless in their movement to get to wherever they needed to be. The two blurs slowed down enough for them to be recognizable. Ruby and Weiss, an unlikely pair considering their earlier meeting but they decided to put that behind them for now, they had an initiation to pas and a friend/crush to save!

They came upon a clearing and they saw the temple with the relics. They also noticed Blake and Yang at middle of it. They went towards them and Ruby made themselves known to the two.

"Yang!" Yang and Blake turned around and Yang saw her sister and Weiss running towards them. She smiled and waved.

"Heya sis!" Ruby and Weiss stopped in front of them panting.

Blake snorted, while airborne she saw where Ruby and the Schnee heiress landed and it was quite the long distance from where they were to the temple. Although she couldn't fault them either, like them she wanted to get the relics as fast possible and save Naruto. Naruto is her friend, her first _human_ friend. When they first met he didn't shy away from her or avoided her like other humans do, he just stood there with curious eyes and a friendly smile and asked if she wanted to be friends with him, and call her cat ears cute… that didn't mean anything they are just friends. Just. Friends.

While Blake is having an internal dilemma, the three teens were off to the side conversing.

"How long have the two of you been here?" Weiss asked panting.

"Not long why?" Ruby answered her question with another question.

"Have you seen Naruto on the way?" Yang's smile turned downcast and she shook her head no.

The red and white pair also gained downcast looks but Weiss broke out of it quickly and moved to take a gold Knight piece from one of the altars and looked at her soon to be classmates "Come on, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can find the idiot." Ruby, Yang and Blake smiled with Yang having a teasing one. She was about to say something when an Ursa came thrashing into the clearing prompting the girls to pull out their weapons, a second later a pink explosion occurred on the Ursa's back.

"Yeehaw!" A girl with orange hair shouted, the girl rolled into the ground when the Ursa collapsed.

"Aww, it's broken." The girl started examining if her 'ride' is still fixable while a boy with long black hair leaped from behind the Ursa and used one the bones jutting out of its body for support.

"Nora. Please… don't ever do that again." The boy said while panting, he looked to his partner only to see a pink outline on where she was.

Nora was at the altar looking at gold rook piece and balanced it on her head while singing.

" _I'm Queen of the castle~, I'm Queen of the castle~"_

"NORA!"

"Hehehe, coming Ren!"

The four looked at the girl with dull eyes with Blake asking the obvious.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" Yang is once again cut off when Naruko came running into the clearing with a large Death Stalker followed with by a horde of Bewolves and Ursa.

"Did she just run here with a horde of Grimm on her tail?" Blake asked with a disbelieving tone. Who in their right mind would just run into a clearing full of students with a horde of Grimm? Naruko apparently.

They were startled when Jaune and Eucliwood crashed in front of them with Eucliwood on top off Jaune with the same blank face she always wore.

"Did they just fell out of the sky?" Blake once again asked with more confused tone, where did Eucliwood even come from? Yang meanwhile is getting annoyed with all the crazy things that keep happening.

Two figures wearing futuristic looking armors came walking out of the forest beside the temple, one had brown armor while the had maroon armor.

"See Lopez, I told you this was the right direction." The one in maroon armor spoke.

" _ **Yo soy el que te dijo que ir a la derecha , idiota**_ _."_ the now name Lopez spoke in an unknown language. ( **AN: Since no other language other than English is confirmed in Remnant, Spanish will be considered an unknown language here)**

"Don't worry Lopez, I won't tell the commander that you lost your sense of direction." the maroon color soldier comforted Lopez.

That did it for Yang her eyes turned red and she shouted while spewing out fire.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" she then turned to the two newcomers with a glare that scared the hell out of them.

"And who the hell are you two?" she asked them while readying Ember Celica.

The one in maroon armor hid behind Lopez "Shit! Answer her Lopez!"

" _ **Estoy López y este idiota es Simmons**_." They didn't understand a thing Lopez said but they understood that his companions name is Simmons. And that he called Simmons an idiot.

Simmons looked at Lopez, they don't know what face he's making but judging by the voice they'd say he's shocked "The hell Lopez? You don't just ask someone you met and is threatening you for a date!"

Ruby and Weiss looked at Simmons blankly ' _It sure didn't sound like he was asking her for a date.'_ They thought, while Yang's eye twitched in irritation. If anyone's asking her for a night in town it'll only be a certain whiskered teen, after beating him up for worrying her of course.

Naruko landed in heap in front of the group, a few moments later Pyrrha crashed in front of them in the same condition.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die-" Yang started to rant but is once again cut off when the sound of an explosion resonated across the clearing prompting Yang to groan in exasperation.

"What now?" her answer came from Pyrrha, and her answer both relieved and worried her.

"That was Naruto." Pyrrha answered while holding her side in pain. That blue energy ball packed a punch!

Her answer elicited gasps from the assembled group especially from Yang who started shaking her back and forth.

"Where?!" Pyrrha pointed to the north.

"He's not far but we need to hurry, when Eu and I got there he was very fatigued while engaging two unknown men wearing masks. They also seem capable of harnessing _Nature's Wrath_ without the aid of Dust, particularly fire, ice and wind." That shocked everyone especially Wiess, as the heiress of the most influential and technologically advanced Dust mining company she knows that using the elements as an attack or defense without Dust is impossible, these men either had Dust infused in their body. Dust infusion is very dangerous, even infusing just one type of Dust element can cause a great amount of strain on the human body but two? They'd be crippled for life at worst or dead at best. Either these men were part of an experiment or something fishy is going on.

Blake meanwhile was worried when Pyrrha mentioned that the men wore masks. Did the White Fang find out where she was already? But how, she made sure to cover all her tracks. She shook her head, for all she knows this could just be another group that wore masks to conceal their identity like the White Fang does.

Yang didn't care about any of that; she already lost Naruto once she won't lose him again this time, although she hurried because this time might be permanent. She ran as fast as she can to the North followed closely by Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake. Ruby and Eucliwood already left before anyone even noticed them gone leaving Jaune, Naruko, Nora, Ren, Lopez and Simmons.

"Wait, what about….the..Grimm." Jaune tried to call them back but they already gone, he looked to the Grimm horde just wanting nothing but tear them apart… did that beowolf just looked at him while lips!?

"Looks like you need some help." Simmons and Lopez stepped beside them with Simmons holding battle rifle and Lopez carrying a heavy machine gun turret he got from somewhere ( **AN: the Reds and Blues will be using the same weapons they use in the series and will simply be called as they appear)**. Jaune felt a little better when he saw Lopez carrying around that big gun. He slapped his face a few times and readies Crocea Mors for the fight about to happen.

"All right everyone, we need to make sure these Grimm don't get past alright!" Jaune shouted and everyone smiled and readied themselves as well.

Nora twirled her Magnhild and slammed it on the ground with a smile that spelled doom for any Grimm that gets near her.

Ren aimed Storm Flower at the Grimm with narrowed, ready to shoot down any Grimm that manage to get past the others.

And Naruko took out a bow, its teal colored upper and lower limbs glistened slightly in the sun and its grip is a metallic gray. A button can be found on the side of the grip and Naruko pushed it and the bow split into two and each of the bows limbs gained an edge to them making them into swords.

Lopez looked at Simmons " _ **Espero que usted muera una muerte espantosa."**_

 _ **"**_ Aww, thank you Lopez!"

The two sides got into an intense showdown with none of them making any moves. They didn't need to wait for long because the Grimm made the first move. Jaune, Naruko and Nora charged at the enemy with Ren, Simmons and Lopez providing cover fire. A few of the Grimm found themselves lying on the forest floor under the intense barrage of machine gun fire.

Another Grimm found its head smashed when Nora whacked it hard with her hammer, she used her hammer to propel her away and into another Grimm hitting it on the side of its face.

Naruko meanwhile is slicing Grimm left and right while keeping an eye on Jaune. She was very suspicious of Jaune at the moment, the guy attends a school where they train warriors to fight against the Grimm and he doesn't even know the most basic of things a Huntsman should know. She'd let it slide for now but she will be confronting him about it in the future.

The blonde of Naruko's thoughts meanwhile is fighting a Beowolf with some difficulty, he sidestepped a slash from the beowolf and brought his sword down on its arm cutting it off, it roared in pain and Jaune quickly stabbed it through the chest quickly killing it. He leaned down in order to catch his breath.

'This isn't so hard.' He thought while panting, he noticed a shadow looming over him, he looked up and paled. The Death Stalker is right in front of him.

The Death Stalker is looking at Jaune in irritation, this is the monkey that was trying to catch its tail and had the audacity to treat it like a swing laughing all the way. Un fortunately it lost track of said monkey when it got out of the cave so it followed the golden furred monkey and boy was that a good idea. Here is the little ruffian now shivering in fear and it should, meh better just kill it now so it can go and kill the little monkeys' friends. It raised its stinger to pierce the little monkey.

 _Thrust!_

Huh? Where did the stinger go? And why did its head feel like someone just stabbed it?

"Nora!" Hah! Like such a puny hammer would – and the Death Stalker went into the sweet embrace of Death.

….

Jaune is looking at the now dead Grimm in front of him, its golden stinger lodged in its head. He shakily stood up having just lived through his first near death experience. He was startled when someone suddenly had gotten hold of him and started checking him over. It was his partner, Naruko.

"You all right, it didn't get you with its pincers did it?" Naruko asked calmly while examining him for any wounds. Jaune looked away as if ashamed to even look at her.

"I'm pathetic aren't I, I was acting all tough earlier but-"he was cut off from his pity party when he felt his partners hand on his shoulder. He looked at his partner and he found her giving him a soft smile.

"It happens to all of us Jaune, you're not the first and you won't be the last." She stood up and offered him a hand which he took. She pulled him up and pushed his sword and shield to him.

"C'mon, we still have plenty of Grimm to take down." Jaune raised his sword and gained a determined look and look to his partner one more time. Naruko gave him a nod and a smile as if saying 'You can do it Jaune.' He looked forward and charged the Grimm with Naruko moving closely ' _If she's putting her belief in me this much, then I won't let her expectations down!'_

* * *

(With Naruto)

 _.Clang_

The sound of metal meeting metal is heard in the forest. A figure crashed into the ground kicking up smoke and dust and creating a small crater. Two figures wearing masks, Jiraiya and Haku, landed just outside of the crater. 5 bluish chains shot out of the smoke Haku managed to get away in time but Jiraiya wasn't so lucky. One of the chains wrapped around his ankle and swung him around like ragdoll smashing him into the trees and the ground.

Haku was about to help the toad sage when he found himself blocked by a familiar scythe wielding girl and this time she brought another scythe wielding girl.

…

Eucliwood and Ruby arrived at the place where Naruto is at just in time to stop one of the attackers from helping his comrade.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked Eu since from the look of things she's probably fought him earlier.

" _We need to make sure this guy doesn't interfere with Naruto's battle, Naruto can easily take on the other guy but this one is quite fast and if they're together they can outmaneuver and overpower Naruto."_

* * *

 _(Ruby's Imagination)_

 _Eucliwood is looking at Ruby with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and her lip shaking and she spoke in shaky voice "We need to make sure the bad man doesn't get to his friend or Naruto will…will."_

* * *

Ruby grasped Eu's shoulders with wide teary eyes.

"Don't worry Eu, we won't let them hurt Naruto anymore so don't cry okay!" at the end of the sentence Ruby was close to crying herself.

Eu sweatdropped, why does everyone aside from Naruto like this?

She gained a serious expression prompting Ruby to do the same and they looked at their appointed enemy. They just needed to keep the guy busy while waiting for the others to arrive. How hard can that be?

 **AN: And done.**

 **Whoo! Finally done with this chapter. With how hot it is where i am right now i thought my brain might overheat. Well ihope you guys liked the fight scenes i put. even though they aren't really that long. But with how this ended i think you guys will get your fill next chapter.**

 **Before someone says something, why i never mentioned Ruby and Weiss and Blake and Yan meeting up is because the four met same as in canon.**

 **And now I'd like to discuss the pairings. As of now the poll will be closed.**

 **And the winners are:**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Now some of you might ask 'Why are you only announcing two winners when you said three? Da faq Qrious!' well one character might end up same as Yang; in the exemption list but it is being taken under extreme thought and consideration and will not be announced until later. What I can tell you is that if this person is put on the exempt list one of these four girls will be the third girl:**

 **Velvet**

 **Raven**

 **Winter**

 **Blake**

 **So for those wanting one of them in the GTMNLHAMAPBEFU (girls that will make naruto's life hell as much as possible but entertaining for us) cross your fingers, or hope that Kurama will pull through for you... speaking of Kurama. What was the little fuzz bucket doing the whole chapter?**

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kurama)

In a cave somewhere in Patch the cackling of certain nine-tailed fox could be heard reverberating which can be traced to a room where said fox is sitting in front of a large white board that is being illuminated by a ridiculously large lamp. The top of the borad has the words 'Objectives on how to accomplish GNL plan' and the names of multiple girls that Naruto met.

The names and directions on what to do are as follows:

 _Ruby - bake aphrodisiac laced cookies, subject will immediately eat cookies once seen, wait for magic to happen._

 _Yang - no need, will do of own volition_

 _Weiss - lock in room with objective, enough said_

 _Blake - same as first subject but replace with fish_

 _Pyrrha - needs further study_

 _Nora - same as first and fourth subject but replace with pancakes and syrup...note to be on standby as subject might become too hyper_

 _Coco - too dangerous for plan_

 _Velvet - let the hunt begin_

 _Winter - procure whip_

"Mwahahaha, with this the boys training will be complete!" Kurama cackled almost sounding like a wrinkled old dark lord.

Larry the Ursa and his fellow Grimm look at their creator, worried that he may have finally snapped.

 **Oh well, I'm sure he's doing just fine. Any way be sure to leave a review, fave and- *gets dogpiled***

 **Naruto: The hell man you already forgot?**

 **Qrious: Muhfwuff fwafh?**

 **Ruby: One of your info thingies**

 **Qrious: Fah fhahfers fawmeffy foo mmhung!?**

 ***crack***

 **Yang: What the?**

 ***Everyone steps away from the dogpile***

 **Blake: *looks at everyone dully* Alright who's the one that knocked him out?**

 **Eucliwood: *raises hand***

 **Everyone else: *facepalms***

 **Jaune: Wait, if he's knocked out, then how are we-**


	6. Chp 6 Doc, Kakashi, SC and Mascot

**Hey guys this is Qrious with another installment of Remnants of an age forgotten.**

 **Alright first off to the one thing that many of you were waiting for.**

 **Last time I announced that the winners were Ruby and Weiss with two blanks.**

 **Now let me make this clear first. The reason for the two blanks is as i've said last chapter. The person that was in third place might be put into the exemption pit with Yang due to how i am writing this and feelings blooming for one another might be unavoidable. I mean they're in the same team for crying out loud!**

 **So effective immediately there are 5 confirmed girls in the pairing and they are:**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **And for the two blanks they are:**

 **She's everyone's favorite redhead, looks like a badass amazon and hold the title of 'Invincible Girl', PYYYRRRHHHAAAA NIIIKKOOOOSSS!**

 **Pyrhha: Hello!**

 **For the Final person... you people can't see it but i am looking at you all with a dull expression on my face. She wields a katana, not much is known about her but you all know her as, RAAAAVVEEEENNNN BRRRAAAAANNNWWEEEEEENNNNNNnnnnnn... or is it Raven Xiao Long?**

 **Raven: Wonder how Tai will react to this?**

 **Well there you guys have it. For those of you that wanted someone to see the pairing you wanted keep your fingers crossed and hope Kuram comes through for you. Enjoy the story!**

 **Note 7/3/16: Chapter 1-6 have undergone re-editing and the chapters themselves underwent through small changes in content. If errors still persist let me know.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"You think THAT guy is also here in Beacon?"_

 _..._

 _"Now aside from the relics there will one more, bonus objective"_

 _..._

 _"Some girl is in trouble."_

 _..._

" _I'm Queen of the castle~, I'm Queen of the castle~"_

 _..._

" _ **Espero que usted muera una muerte espantosa."**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Don't worry Eu, we won't let them hurt Naruto anymore so don't cry okay!"_

* * *

The sounds of shooting and metal hitting metal are clearly heard in the forest near Beacon.

A male garbed in a white mask trying to fight off two scythe wielding girls. If the man could growl he would but being a soul who was brought to the land of the living and put in a flesh body only to fight he could not do so. He landed on a nearby branch and looked down at his opponents.

He looked at the scythe wielding girl in red. The girl was inexperienced and impatient and had made many mistakes. Mistakes he capitalized to the fullest but is always unsuccessful in his attempts. He isn't unsuccessful because of the girl herself, no. It was the other scythe wielder that is giving him the most problems.

He looked at the other scythe wielding girl with long white hair. Because of her blank face he really couldn't tell what she's thinking. Back when he was still alive, though he couldn't remember completely who taught him, he was taught to study every move a person makes because even the tiniest of twitches or movement the human body makes can give you an idea as to what the person is probably feeling or about to do. This girl however he can't read, she is calm, very calm. The only thing he can read from her, and it is quite obvious at this point, is that she won't let him touch even a strand of hair on her companion and that he will not be able to help Jiraiya test Naruto.

He suddenly looked slightly to the right and frowned behind his mask. Three more signatures are heading straight toward him. This is bad, _her_ orders were only to test Uzumaki not make themselves known by fighting upcoming Huntsmen-in-training.

Haku had to quickly dodge because once again the girl in red is upon him, her scythe chopping off the branch he was standing on a few seconds ago. Ruby fired off a round twisted her scythe and used the recoil from the shot to make an upward diagonal slash at Haku. Her blade hit Haku but Haku's body exploded in smoke and when the smoke dissipated it revealed a log that is diagonally cut in half. Ruby's eye twitched and her grip on _Crescent Rose_ tightened. This has been happening repeatedly for the whole fight, she didn't even need to turn around to know that the masked guy is behind her trying to hit her and that Eu blocked him... again.

They needed reinforcements fast if they wanted to quickly take down this guy and help Naruto!

They needn't wait any longer. Their reinforcements came in the form of a blonde missile nailing Haku on the cheek launching him straight through a tree.

Ruby's eyes widened in relief at the sight of her sister, and the fact that she hit the guy was a plus. She grew even more relieved when Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha appeared.

"What took you guys so long." She asked a little out of breath from the fighting.

Her partner looked at her irritated "Well excuse us, not all of us have a speed Semblance."

Yang suddenly appeared in front of Ruby checking if she got hurt during "You all right sis? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Ruby got red in the face getting embarrassed by Yang, she understands why she does it but can she do it when there is no one around?

Blake and Pyrrha went towards Eu who is keeping an eye out for the Haku.

"Where's the other guy?" Pyrrha asked while also keeping an eye on her surroundings.

She received a shake of the head as an answer, meaning the long haired man is fighting Naruto. She looked at Eu and saw she is quite tired; her hand is already shaking from the all the fighting she's been doing, Ruby is the same but could still carry on for a little longer.

She spotted movement on her peripheral vision and immediately shifted her weapon to its gun from and started shooting at it getting the others' attention. Then the sounds of blades clashing got their attention and they saw Blake engaging the masked man in close quarters combat with her weapon _Gambol Shroud_ blocking the needle-like weapons or _senbon_ the man is using. Yang and Weiss were about to move in to help Blake when ANOTHER masked man blocked them who looked exactly the masked man Blake is fighting. Does this mean on top of being able to use the element of ice without Ice Dust he has dual semblances? _Teleportation_ and _Cloning_ ( **AN: before someone calls me out on this, for the people of Remnant** _ **Kawarimi**_ **may as well be a teleportation semblance)**.

Yang started throwing _Ember Celica-_ enhanced punches and kicks at the Haku lookalike who expertly parries them away and landing a few hit of his own. Weiss used her glyphs to quickly get behind Haku and stab him from behind. Haku flash kicked Yang to dodge Weiss and when he landed behind her he Spartan kicked her into Yang knocking both of them into the ground. Haku's body popped into to smoke when Ruby shot at him prompting an irritated shout from the girl.

"WHY DOES HE KEEP POPPING INTO SMOKE!"

Blake, with the help of Eu, managed to defeat the other one. Pyrrha looked around confused _'I don't get it, where is the real one? One of the two should've left a body behind unless-'_ Pyrrha eyes widened in realization. This was just a diversion! His objective was to get past Ruby and Eu in order to help his associate and Yang launching him straight through a tree was the perfect opportunity to do so. The clones were just to keep them occupied.

She turned around and saw Blake nodding at her; it seems she's come to the same conclusion as she is to what just happened and Blake turned to Yang and Weiss.

"C'mon you two we need to get a move on." Yang and Weiss nodded. Ruby followed after them.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Weiss shook her head.

"No Ruby, you've already done enough, you need to get some rest." Ruby stubbornly shook her head.

"I can still keep going!"

"Listen you dolt, you are not coming with us, you can barely stand as it is!" she admonished Ruby.

"No! He's my friend/ _crush_ ; I won't just sit here doing nothing knowing he's in danger!" Ruby insisted but said the crush part mentally.

Weiss was about to again convince Ruby to stay when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Yang shaking her head. She sighed then groaned once she saw Pyrrha and Eucliwood moving to join them.

"You too?" she asked and of course she gets a nod in return. She palmed her face getting her a few confused looks from the others.

This was not how she planned this to down. It was just supposed to be her, Blake and Yang then she'd leave them in the dust. Then she'd arrive just in time to save Naruto like a knight in shining armor and then she's profess her love for him then they'd live happily ever after. She doesn't care if anyone say's its reversed! Everyone falls for the 'knight in shining armor act! Everyone!

"Why?" she asked just for the sake of it.

"Because he's our partner."

Silence. A Tumbleweed rolled past them.

"WHAAAAATTT!?"

* * *

(With the others)

Jaune, Nora and Nora are sitting on the ground exhausted; Naruko is looking around for any remaining Grimm alongside Lopez and Simmons, all around them the bodies of dead Grimm slowly dissolving. Deciding to get to know the two people that helped them Naruko struck a conversation with them.

"So, what's the deal with you two?

"What?/ _ **Qué?**_ " the two armored men asked in unison.

Naruko rephrased her question "What are you two doing here, in Beacon?"

"Sorry ma'am, we can't really say, top secret and all that stuff." Lopez nodded to that.

"You sure can't tell me anything?" Naruko made a pouty face that ALMOST made Simmons cave-in.

"N-no, I really c-can't." then he paled when Naruko used the look every men in any universe feared. The Puppy eyes. _Dun dun dun duuun!_

And so Simmons did what any brave man would do to avoid falling to its alluring cuteness. He knocked himself out.

Naruko looked at Lopez " _ **Ni siquiera pensar en ello. Soy un robot, no voy a caer en algo tan estúpido.**_ "

Naruko shrugged, even though she didn't understand what Lopez said except for the stupid part, she felt that it wouldn't work on him regardless.

"Hey! Simmons! Lopez!" everyone in the clearing looked at where the shout originated and saw another armored figure coming towards them, this time the armor is purple ( **AN: in case I forgot to mention the armor the RVB crew are using is the Chorus trilogy armor).**

 _ **"Doc?"**_ Lopez said sounding surprised. Didn't they use him as bait to get away from that King Taijitu?

"That was so mean you two! You just left me there alone with the- what's wrong with Simmons?" 'Doc' reprimanded Lopez and Simmons with his hand on his hip with a finger pointed at Lopez but stopped when he saw Simmons knocked out. It was really hard to tell with the head armor and all.

 _ **"Inconsciente."**_

"Unconscious huh?" Doc put his hand on his chin then looked at Lopez.

"You hugged him till he was passed out didn't you!" Doc declared with a teasing voice prompting a few snickers from the group and a shout of outrage from Lopez.

" _ **La cogida!"**_

"Oh don't be so shy Lopez!" Lopez aimed his gun at Doc making him pretty nervous. You would be too if you have a freakin' machine gun aimed at your head.

"Hahahaha…. sorry?"

" _ **Disculpa no aceptó.**_ "

* * *

(With Naruto)

Meanwhile with Naruto, his fight with Jiraiya has gotten even more difficult when a group of Beowolves arrived and charged him while fighting with the _Grimm-Shinobi._ Thankfully Haku was fighting Ruby and Eucliwood, he'd normally be worried about them fighting Haku on their own but he knew that Pyrrha would be with them shortly with some backup. Naruto had to quickly duck when a Beowolf swiped at him, he sweep kicked in retaliation and the Grimm fell down. It never got to move when Naruto shot its head twice, he pointed his left hand to his right and a blue chain shot out impaling a Grimm thaw was gonna lunge at him, he swings his hand, and by extension the chain, at the three remaining Grimm. The Grimm were all knocked towards a tree that fell on them due to a slash that Naruto made on the tree earlier.

With the Grimm dispatched Naruto focused on finding his true opponent Jiraiya. He needn't look any longer because Jiraiya burst out of nearby bush brandishing a pair of kunai. His thrust his right hand forward and Naruto blocked it with the blade of his pistol, he found the air knocked out of him when Jiraiya punched him square in the gut. The punch lifted him up a few inches from the ground and he used lift to knee Jiraiya's chin making the man stumble backwards holding his chin. With a hand on his stomach Naruto fired off rounds from his pistol at Jiraiya. Jiraiya managed to deflect a few of the bullets before his kunai was shot off of his hands. He sidestepped when an Aura clone of Naruto appeared behind him trying to cut him with his tanto. He twisted the clones arm getting the clone to drop the tanto, Jiraiya caught it with his unoccupied hand and used it to stab the clones head getting it and the tanto to dispel.

Jiraiya had to dodge when 5 chains suddenly came lunging at him from different directions, he quickly closed in on the owner, Naruto, and the two engaged in close quarters combat that ended with Jiraiya on the ground with a missing arm and Naruto who looked about ready to pass out.

Haku came into the clearing where he Jiraiya were fighting and Naruto weakly raised his tanto in defense. When he looked at Haku he couldn't help but smirk, it looks like the girls gave Haku a hard time. Haku looked like he came out of a warzone, his clothes were ripped in various places and he was bleeding quite heavily. The mask he was wearing also had a few cracks. They were in quite the predicament since Ruby and the others were most likely on their way and the two were in no shape to fight.

Then the unexpected happened. The air in front of the two _Grimm-Shinobi_ suddenly distorted in a familiar spiraling vortex, Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered a technique that has a similar effect and the person that used it to its full effect.

' _Don't tell me..'_ A person materialized out of the vortex and Naruto was surprised at who used the technique.

Standing in front of him is a person with silver hair wearing the Konoha Jonin uniform. The man is wearing a Grimm mask that covered the top half of his face. The bottom half is covered by blue face mask. Naruto widened his eyes, he only knew one person that had silver hair and wore a blue face mask. His late sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

' _Damn it, he must have given him a pair of sharingan eyes somehow.'_ Naruto's eyes twitched in irritation, was he forgetting who his allies are that he gave the enemy an upgrade?

Kakashi moved towards Jiraiya and looked at him for a moment. He surprised Naruto when he suddenly smashed his heel on Jiraiya's face breaking the mask covering his face. Naruto managed to see Jiraiya's face and he couldn't help but grimace. Like the rest of his body Jiraiya's face was deathly pale, the sclera of his eyes were as dark as the deepest abyss and his iris a crimson red, but they were hollow and unfocused. A moment later Jiraiya's body burst into particles of light that dissipated into the sky. He noticed Kakashi staring at him but made no move to attack. A few seconds later Kakashi put his hand on Haku's shoulder and Kamui'd out of the area

' _And back to her.'_ Naruto tiredly thought. He then felt his body fall to the ground, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. His eyes felt heavy and he slowly closed them. The last thing he heard before succumbing to exhaustion is someone screaming his name.

* * *

 _A few hours later._

Naruto slowly stirred from his sleep, he blinked once, twice to get the blurriness out of his eyes. He felt his back and head laying on something soft, he minutely opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling.

' _Must be at Beacons clinic.'_ Naruto thought, Pyrrha and the others must've brought him here. He tried to sit himself up but he felt a weight, on his chest making him unable to sit up. He raised his head up a little and the first thing he saw was long blonde hair.

 _'Yang?'_ Naruto thought in confusion, wasn't she supposed to be in the auditorium for the team announcements?

Yang slowly stirred from her own sleep, Naruto's movements waking her up. When she raised her head he noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy. When Yang turned her head to look at him they slowly widened and tears were slowly coming out of her eyes again. Naruto suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug by a crying Yang.

"Y-you idiot, I-I thought you were.." Naruto closed his eyes and gently rubbed Yang's back while she held onto him real tight, afraid that this was just a cruel dream.

When Naruto disappeared four years ago Yang felt much betrayed. The one person she thought that would always be with her, other than Ruby, suddenly disappeared. It didn't help when she began having feelings for him. It wasn't hard to, he was always there for her, he comforted her in times of need, helped her search for her mom, it helped that he often found her puns funny. Then out of nowhere he suddenly reappears and she interrogated him on where he's been. Though he was able to confirm a few things she wanted her mother and that meant a lot to her, she still hadn't forgiven him.

Then the next day they found out he was in Emerald Forest, knocked out and in Grimm hands or claws. She felt her heart stop when she saw the image of him lying on top of a Death Stalker. Then Pyrrha and Eucliwood found him saying that he was in very bad shape while fighting an unknown people able to utilize _Nature's Wrath_ without the use of Dust. They fought the ice-using person, but he was able to get away thanks to a few identical copies of him suddenly appearing from nowhere.

When they dispatched the copies they hurriedly made their way to where Naruto was. When they got there they were treated to the sight of Naruto face down on the ground, he wasn't moving. None of them moved when they saw him like that. Then Ruby fainted getting Blake and Weiss to catch her before she hit the ground. Eucliwood just stood there looking at him but her body was trembling and her fists clenched. Pyrrha moved towards Naruto body to check if he was alright. But Yang didn't care at that time. Her world stopped when she saw him on the ground unmoving with wounds littering his body. She was... afraid.

When he disappeared that was just it, he disappeared. He was still out there, still alive, she could always just find him and drag him back to Patch. They'd get mad at each other; they'd forgive each other, laugh together, etc. She just lost him temporarily.

But in death, they'd never be able to do those things together anymore. She'd never get to spend time with him anymore; never see him laugh at her puns. She's afraid of losing him, more afraid than losing her mother.

Because she…

…..

It was this scene that the newly appointed teams RWBY, LNAR (Linear), PNE (Pine), Glynda and Ozpin walked into. And it was met with varying reactions:

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha: sympathetic, annoyed and twitchy eyes

Nora and Jaune: "aww"

Glynda, Ren, Naruko and Ozpin: smile, mischievous smile and amused smie respectively

Eucliwood: best pouty face she could make

* * *

 _(Everyones imagination)_

 _A chibified Eucliwood is wildly flailing her arms around and her face is set in a very adorable pouty face and said in voice that would melt your heart "Moh! I wanna hug Naru-kun too!~~"_

* * *

"AWW!" Everyone's 'kawaii' meter hit the roof and they engulfed Eucliwood in one big group hug. Poor girl tried and failed to get free from the fleshy prison. Even Ozpin was affected and did one thing no one in Beacon ever thought he'd do. He dropped his mug, it fell towards the cold, unforgiving floor and it….. didn't break, much to Glynda's ire. It even landed in an upright position for Oum's sake!

Their outburst caught the two hugging teens attention and they separated faster than Ruby could eat a plate of cookies. Both had furious blushes on their faces. Then they sweatdropped when they saw everyone hugging the life out of Eucliwood, Ozpin with a wide eyed expression and Glynda heatedly glaring at Ozpins mug on the floor.

He cleared his throat snapping everyone from what they were doing. Eucliwood seized the moment and ran towards Naruto's bed and hid behind him peeking out every now and then.

Deciding to get a move on Ozpin cleared his throat and spoke "Well Mister Uzumaki, perhaps we've learned a lesson today have we?"

…What?

Did Ozpin just... "Umm..."

"Seriously, running off into the night and going into Emerald Forest, without permission I may add." Ozpin said in an authoritative voice.

THE BASTARD!

"Wait, I thought you said you had permission from to go to Emerald Forest?" Pyrrha asked Naruto.

Naruto was sweating; he can't even say that Ozpin actually ordered him to go to Emerald Forest since no one except Glynda would even belive what he said. After all, what headmaster in their right mind would assign an Initiatee who's not even a student yet to do something so dangerous.

Glynda is looking at her boss eyebrow raised. What was Ozpin doing?

Ozpin on the outside has a stern look, but on the inside he is panicking. Naruto's counteroffensive on him will be swift and brutal, but this will all be worth it.

"Well regardless you are now a student of Beacon on Team PNE and your team leader is….. Miss Eucliwood." Naruto eyebrows rose in surprise, he looked behind him and Eucliwood made a V-sign with her fingers.

Weiss chose this moment to speak "I still don't understand why SHE was made the leader of PNE."

Ozpin looked at Weiss with unreadable eyes and she found herself sweating under his gaze.

"The reason for that Miss Schnee is because of the position he will be holding from now on."

Everyone, except for Naruto, looked at Ozpin wondering what this position is.

"Naruto will be the first ever Student Council President of Beacon!" He dramatically proclaimed with fireworks going off in the background while pointing his finger upwards.

The others oo'd and aahh'd.

Naruto suddenly remembered that he was supposed to pick the other members for the council. He was about to call Ozpin to tell him the names of the other members when Ozpin surprised him by saying HIS own list of the rest of the council members.

"Of course it goes without saying that there will be other members of the council" Ozpin took out a large poster and hanged it on the clinic wall "and here they are."

The poster had the positions of the council printed on it with 'Mascot' added in. The others moved to the poster and were surprised when they found their names on the poster. The positions and person occupying that position are as follows:

President: Naruto Uzumaki

Vice President: Pyrrha Nikos

Secretary: Ruby Rose

Treasurer: Nora Valkyrie, Coco Adel and Naruko Namikaze

Auditor: Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna

Public Relations Officer: Jaune Arc

Sergeant-at-arms: Yang Xiao Long

Mascot: Eucliwood

The others looked at Naruko's name in surprise, with how the two looked very much alike they thought the two to be twins. They still could be but just decided to take up different surnames.

Naruto grew pale, other than Pyrrha and Eu the positions everyone else were put into was just a recipe for disaster.

No offence to Ruby but when it came to organizing thing she really wasn't the best at doing so. Naruko would probably use the money from the council treasury to buy a lot of stuff, mostly ramen, he hopes the other two doesn't have a food addiction or is a shopaholic. Ren and Blake, well he trusted them to keep a leash on the three. Jaune as the PRO, that's just asking for trouble. And finally Yang is essentially the council's peacekeeper….. not good since she has a tendency to punch first, ask questions later.

Among all of them the only person that perfectly fits their role is Eu.

It wasn't so bad.

"Did I mention that we have three new guards in Beacon? I believe their names were Lopez , Simmons and Doc."

 _Bang._

Everyone jumped in surprise when Naruto knocked himself out by head-butting the wall.

"Did he just…. knock himself out?" Blake asked in irritation. She still hasn't had that talk with him. Everyone nodded and looked at Naruto dully. Had they kept an eye on the door they would've seen a shadowy figure looking at Ruby with a malicious smile while holding... a plate of cookies!

* * *

 **AAANNND DONE!**

 **Well hope you guys liked the second -or was it third- fight scene to be featured in the story. Hope the humor wasn't too try hard but if it is... And a little fluff between Yang and Naruto (if that scene is considered fluff).**

 **And the Student Council is now assembled! What will Naruto revenge prank on Ozpin be!? And if you people didn't get the last scene KURAMA'S PLAN IS IN EFFECT!**

 **Ahem...**

 **Yes... hmmm, i feel like i'm forgetting something.**

 **Kurama: No you aren't**

 **Sure?**

 **Kurama: Yes**

 **... I think you're lying.**

 **Kurama: Have I ever lied to you before?**

 _ **Stare.**_

 **Kurama: ...**

 _ **Stare.**_

 **Kurama: ...**

 **I believe you (kurama: whew) well anyways that's all please review, fave or follow. This is Qrious signing out.**

 **Next to be updated: Naru Zwei**


	7. Chp 7 Talks, SC meeting and Overspending

**All right! Qrious here with another chapter of Remnants of an age forgotten.**

 **Before any of you read, can I just take this moment to say... Thank you. Thank for the support you readers and reviewers have given ever since I first posted this fic. When I posted Remnants of an age forgotten i didn't expect it to catch anyone's attention yet here we are 7 chapters later (I won't count the AN) with 120 reviews, 329 follows and 237 faves, I really didn't expect that number. I would like to thank those that are also reading and supporting my other fics, Naru Zwei especially since a lot of people i know have said i have VERY bad humor so to know that other people find my jokes funny is, comforting?... It just makes me feel good and lets go with that.**

 **Anyway I won't keep you guys, here the new chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"WHY DOES HE KEEP POPPING INTO SMOKE!"_

 _..._

" _ **Ni siquiera pensar en ello. Soy un robot, no voy a caer en algo tan estúpido.**_ "

...

 _"Y-you idiot, I-I thought you were.."_

 _..._

 _"Moh! I wanna hug Naru-kun too!~~"_

 _..._

 _"Naruto will be the first ever Student Council President of Beacon!"_

 _..._

 _"Did he just…. knock himself out?"_

* * *

After Naruto knocked himself out the newly appointed teams RWBY, LNAR and PNE and the two professors exited the room to let the blond sleep off his self-inflicted knockout. The B of RWBY though stayed behind, when asked why she responded with "We still haven't had our talk."

Ruby nodded in understanding since the two never did have the chance to have that conversation with everything that's been happening. Yang, and surprisingly Pyrrha, were quite averse to that idea. When asked Yang didn't answer and the same could be said for Pyrrha.

 _'Wait, why AM I against it?'_ She took another look at Naruto, I mean REALLY looked at him, and now that she thinks about it he looks vaguely familiar. She felt that she's seen him before.

 _'But where?'_

Weiss just gave Blake an 'I've got my eye on you' gesture.

Meanwhile the shadow that was hiding earlier in the door, who is revealed to be Kurama, is now underneath Naruto's bed mentally cackling.

 _'MWAHAHAHAHAHA-cough x3-, if I'm right then there are four girls after the gaki's heart and if I play my cards right there'll be five. Heh... hehehe..heheMWAHAHAHAHA BY MY NINE FLUFFY TAILS THIS WILL END IN AN ORGY!'_

Out in the hallway Glynda suddenly froze mid-step. She narrowed her eyes and turned to the direction of the school clinic, she felt her 'Idiot Radar' pick something up in that direction. Whoever that person may be, so long as she's in Beacon there shall be no unscrupulous behavior of any sort that will happen and she will catch the person that she sensed and... _discipline_ him.

Back with Kurama he felt as if someone challenged him just now, so with a fanged grin he stealthily made his way out of the room but not without saying " **Challenge accepted"**.

Blake suddenly shivered even though it wasn't even cold, shivers and not cold always means something is bound to happen to her, oh well, hopefully it isn't anything bad.

If only she knew.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

 _Clinic 4:28 am_

"Ughh" now awakening from his self knock-out Naruto groaned while trying to sit himself up. When he found that he couldn't he looked to see Blake sitting on a chair beside his bed with her head on his stomach facing toward him. He looked at the table beside his desk which had a digital clock showing that it's still sometime before the sun comes up. He relaxes back into the bed while rubbing Blake's head which got him a content purr getting him to laugh and Blake stirred from her sleep.

Blake slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them in a cat-like manner prompting a quiet 'cute' from Naruto. She stretched to get the kinks out of her body not aware of what her stretching was doing to the blond suppressed a blush. What? He may not be pursuing a relationship right now but he is still a healthy, hot blooded male that will react when a beautiful girl does... things that can make him react.

"Ahem.." he cleared his throat to rouse the still half-asleep cat Faunus into attention.

...

...

...

"So.." Naruto started "how's it been Kitty?"

Blake smiled at her friend for trying to start the conversation. Truth be told she didn't know where to start the conversation they were going to have. She had a lot of things she wanted to say to him chief among them was, like Yangs', 'where did you go?'. Naruto was her first HUMAN friend, one she made during a time when Humans were very racist towards Faunus. In fact when they first met she never thought they'd end as close friends when their first meeting wasn't exactly a good first meeting. It went something like this.

* * *

 _11 years earlier_

 _Streets of Vale, Faunus Rally_

 _A young Blake Belladona is standing near the sidewalk holding a sign saying_ 'Faunus are people too' _chanting with the crowd of Faunus. Because of how loud it was she never notice young Naruto approaching her from behind, so when he tapped her on the back it surprised Blake so much that she accidentally knocked Naruto out with her sign. She looked around and saw that no one noticed and proceeded to drag Naruto to a nearby alley._

* * *

She was quite worried back then since she thought that Naruto might lash out on her when he woke since she had hit him with her sign so she just left him back at that alley. Imagine her surprise when the next day she met the same blond she knocked out the day before asking her to be friends, she nodded absentmindedly and she found herself getting dragged from place to place. Even though a lot of shops refused to serve them it was a very enjoyable day for the both of them.

At the end of the day when she asked him why did want to be friends with her, a Faunus, she was quite surprised with his answer.

 _"Because I want to, I don't care what other people say, I want to be friends with you so here I am. So what do you say, Kitty?"_

And from that day forward every time Naruto was in Vale he always visited his 'Kitty-chan' as he would call her back then. While at first his nickname to her was somewhat insulting and annoying she slowly got comfortable with him calling her that.

"I've been okay whiskers." what? Whiskers was something Naruto didn't like to be called back then and since he was calling her 'kitty' she's been calling him 'whiskers'.

Now to her question "So where've you been for the last four years? And don't give me the same answer you gave Yang." when he told them back at team CFVY's room what he's been doing these last four years the only thing they found out was that he met Yang's mom in the deserts of Vacuo and attending a Primary Combat School in Atlas for about a year. But one thing stood out to her, what was he doing in Vacuo in the first place and those two things can't possibly be the only things he's been doing.

Naruto sighed and sit up straighter on his bed "It's the same as I told you guys two days ago, I met Yang's mom."

"And the year after you attended a combat school in Atlas I know, Weiss told us but what about the next two years?" Blake pressed on.

"It's nothing."

"Disappearing for four years doesn't mean 'nothing' Naruto! I mis-worried, I was worried about my friend when suddenly he disappeared four years ago. No message, no goodbye.." Blake's eyes were slowly starting to tear up making Naruto feel bad about himself. As much as he want's to let her and the others know this isn't something he can just tell them, the chance for an information leak was too high. BUT if they mange to find out on their own it would be a different matter, that or they somehow manage to get to the Vault underneath Beacon.

"Sorry Blake but I can't tell." Blake looked down sadly and her cat ears, which is hidden by her ribbon, drooped making Naruto picture a sad cat. He had to look away lest he spill the beans. He felt Blake tug his arm and he made the mistake of looking: Blake looking at him with a cat version of the puppy dog eyes.

 _'Don't...Don't giv-urk, give in!'_ Naruto stood his ground.

Blake 'tsk'd' and decided to up the ante.

*sniff*

* * *

 _Naruto's Imagination_

 _Standing across from each other in a Pokemon-style battle are Naruto's Heart and Blake._

 _Naruto's Heart used '_ Harden _'. Naruto's Heart steeled his emotions._

 _Blake used '_ Puppy Eyes'. _It was super effective!_

 _Naruto's heart used_ 'Excuses' _. It did nothing..._

 _Blake used '_ Sniffle'. _It was super effective!_

 _Naruto's heart fainted!_

 _Naruto's Imagination End_

* * *

"All right, all right fine I'll talk!" Blake smiled victoriously, Naruto always folded whenever she did that. Although to be honest Naruto always folds whenever ANYONE did that.

"But" Blake's smile slightly dropped "you tell me what YOU've been up to the past four years." her smile disappeared which was replaced by a look of apprehension.

Now Naruto already knows what Blake's been up to but he wants to hear it from her. If she manages to tell him then he'll tell her what she wants to know if not, then he won't tell her simple as that. To him this is a test of trust, if Blake trusts him enough she'll tell him about her time in the White Fang if she didn't then he can't trust her not to blab to someone when he tells her what she wants to know.

So with a few deep breaths, Blake made her decision.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

After being cleared by the nurse, Blake had already left by this time, Naruto made his way to the student dorms. After visiting Beacon a few times in the past he has memorized the layout of the school enough to know where is where. He had to to go to the dorms office though since he doesn't know what number or floor his team's room is.

 _806._

He made his way to the elevator and push the button for the eight floor. He pulled out his scroll... why didn't he just look at his room number on his scroll?

 _Ding._

He stepped out the elevator and made his way to his teams room.

"804, 805 aaand there." He grabbed the door knob and his danger senses started tingling. He hadn't even touched the knob when the door suddenly opened and a purple missile smashed into him knocking him to the ground.

He groaned from the force of the impact and looked at the 'missile'. Straddling him while wearing Beacons female school uniform is Eucliwood who is staring at him with her ever-present blank face. She showed him her notepad _"You're back."_

* * *

 _Naruto Vision_

 _Eucliwood is smiling a mega-watt with her arms outstretched and a bit teary eyed "You're back!"_

 _End_

* * *

Naruto turned away from Eucliwood lest he faints from how cute that was. Eucliwood is looking at her notepad wondering if the thing was cursed. Meanwhile a certain red haired Huntress decided to make herself known.

"Eu, why is the door-" Pyrrha stopped at the door when she saw Eucliwood straddling Naruto in the middle of the hallway. She didn't really know how to feel about. On one hand she was relieved that Naruto will be able to join them for classes and that he alright, on the other Eucliwood is straddling Naruto. How should she react to this?

"Come on we're gonna be..."

Pyrrha looked to her right and saw Weiss and the rest of team RWBY and LNAR standing in the hallway looking at Eucliwood straddling Naruto and vice versa.

"Um, Eu? You can get off now." Naruto told Eucliwood to get off but was ignored by the girl who favored to stare at the people staring at them. Yang walked forward and stopped in front of the two.

"C'mon Eu, get off of him we're gonna be late."

" _No."_

* * *

 _Yang Vision_

 _Eucliwood is looking at her with a smug smile with one of her hands on her lips and said in a teasing voice "Someone's jelly~"_

 _End_

* * *

"Lemme at her, lemme at her! I'll show her 'jelly'!" Yang shouted while being held back by team RWBY and LNAR. Eucliwood, who got picked up by Pyrrha, is thinking of using another medium of communication.

Naruto clapped a few times to get their attention, which it did "Now, where are you people going?"

Everyone looked at him dryly and answered in unison "Class."

"No you aren't."

"Huh?"

"Council meeting is today, the map's been sent to your scrolls already so head there while I fetch Coco and Velvet. Oh, and don't worry about the professors, Ozpin let know ahead of time." he sent a picture of a map to the SC room to their scrolls earlier when he texted Ozpin for directions on where the SC room is. The teens looked at their scroll and lo and behold a picture of a map was sent to their scrolls.

"Anyway I need to take a shower, so I'll meet up you guys there." he went inside their appointed room. Team LNAR made their way to the SC room while waving good morning and goodbye to team RWBY and PNE. The remaining girls looked at one another.

"Sooo..."Ruby lamely started.

"I'm gonna go wait inside their room." Yang went inside team PNE's room followed by Eucliwood. The rest shrugged and followed them in, they had nothing better to do anyway since they weren't going to attend classes today so might as well wait for the Naruto.

A few minutes later the sounds of screaming and loud slap echoed throughout the dorms.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, just yesterday Ozpin announced that Beacon will have a Student Council, a Student Council that YOU are President of and that I am a part of said Council. Did I get anything wrong?" Coco, who is wearing the female school uniform of Beacon, asked while looking at the large glowing red handprint on Naruto's cheek with amusement.

"No."

Coco shrugged "Sure, whatever gets me out of classes."

"Oh, can you also get Velvet?" at the end of his request Coco's eyes held a certain gleam to them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she'll be serving as a secretary alongside Ruby." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll accept." Coco nodded understanding why he'd want Velvet.

"You think?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure."

"Thank goodness.." Naruto slumped in relief.

"Thank goodness indeed, now wait right here, I'll go get her." Coco went back inside the classroom in a very good mood. It seems Velvet made a VERY good impression on the blond. A good thing really if you ask her. Outside of their team Velvet doesn't hang out with other people all that much due to her Faunus heritage, she's tried to get the girl to hang out with other people but to no avail. So to see someone interested in her, someone they know, is a good thing for Velvet. Naruto seemed like a nice guy and didn't seem to mind if someone was Faunus or not, which is huge plus for someone like Velvet.

"Hey Velvet" said girl looked at her from her seat "c'mon we've got a meeting to attend to!"

Velvet tilted her head in confusion. What meeting?

"Ms. Adel, from what I've heard you are the only member of team CFVY that is on the council." a professor with messy green hair wearing disheveled white shirt and dark-green pant with a pair of round opaque glasses interjected.

Coco was about to say why she's calling for Velvet when Naruto, who was just at the door, beat her to it "Don't worry about it Professor Oobleck, she's part of the Council now and yes I'm aware her name wasn't in the list when it came out but I'll deal with it."

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki, nice to see you again, hmm, very well. Ms Scarlatina, you may go."

The rabbit eared Faunus quickly made her way down while ignoring the stares and whispers aimed at her. Naruto noticed this and suppressed a frown. When she got to the door Oobleck closed it and continued with his caffeine enhanced lecture.

The group of three made their way to the SC room in silence, silence which was soon broken by Naruto.

"We didn't properly got introduced the last time we met-"

"That's an understatement."

"Anyways, the name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stretched out his hand for Velvet to take which she did.

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet introduced herself with a smile feeling comfortable around Naruto.

"And I'm-"

"I already know who you are." Naruto cut her off which earned him a pout. She was gonna wow him with a Coco-ish introduction dammit!

Unknown to the three teenagers they were being watched by an orange furred fox that's currently hanging upside-down on the ceiling. When Kurama arrived back at Patch after checking up on Naruto, Kurama felt he forgot to do something. It was only after eating the plateful of aphrodisiac filled cookies he was supposed to use on the Rose girl did he remember what he was supposed to do, so after an hour of... relieving himself -which Larry is on cleanup duty- he made his way back to Beacon to do the first phase of his operation.

When he arrived at Beacon he immediately went to the clinic which in hindsight was a waste of time since knowing Naruto he'd been out of there already. And after a few more hours of searching he finally found him along with two other females, one of them to his happiness is one of the targets. Among the targets he was very invested in this one since, in his words "Rabbits are a fox's prey", and while Naruto isn't a fox Faunus he is a fox in spirit! And because of that it only makes sense - to Kurama's logic- that Naruto be chasing after a bunny girl!

There is a problem though, and that problem is in the form of one Coco Adel. The girl is an unknown variable in the plan and dangerous, most of all dangerous! If Yang was wild Coco would be Wildx2 + Madara, and that's saying something. And his decision isn't bias or anything because it most definitely is not! Promise! It most certainly had nothing to do with-

 _Shudder. 'Don't think about it.. Repress, repress...'_

While Kurama was dealing with his issues the three made it to the SC room which was on Beacon's East wing. Naruto opened the door and motioned them in earning a thanks from Velvet and a wink from Coco, shaking his head in amusement he went inside and closed the door, but not fast enough that Kurama got in. Naruto looked at the three teams, who is now joined by Coco and Velvet, talking to each other. Though the female members of his team and RWBY avoided eye contact with him much to the confusion of Team LNAR and Velvet and Coco's amusement.

The SC room was quite large, in the center of the room is large ornate round table that could accommodate all council members and still have a few seats vacant. Three large stained glass windows, each window had an animal with tails ranging from one to nine. The nine animals formed a half circle with the animal with nine tails, a nine-tailed fox, in the middle, there were also scarlet curtains on the side. Coco whistled at how extravagant and over the top the room was especially the stained glass window, Velvet was looking at the animals on the windows, particularly the nine tailed fox.

Naruto walked towards his chair and called for the other's to do so as well.

Naruto cleared his throat and got the !st BSC meeting underway "Although some of us already know each other introductions are still in order." Naruto started off the introductions and the rest was done in order of the SC member list.

Eucliwood's intro was surprising since instead of a notepad she used a speaking aid ( **AN: just imagine Stephen Hawking's voice)** the others were confused as to why she used a different method of communication. Eucliwood's reason, not that she'd tell anyone, is because the notepad always seems to make people hug her or go gaga over her. So to stop that she used a speaker aid so that way nobody would... to be honest she hasn't found out WHY people go gaga over her when she speaks using that notepad. Then it stands to reason that people would no longer do whatever it is that compels them to do when she uses that notepad right? Unfortunately no, evidence being she's currently being suffocated by Coco who was shouting how cute she was. Maybe she should just not talk?

Naruto, while amused, is now worried about Eucliwood since she's turning into different shades of blue.

"Coco" said girl looked at him "put Eu down."

No response.

"Now." Coco reluctantly let Eucliwood down, mumbling about how life was so unfair. Eucliwood ran behind Pyrrha but would peek over her shoulder every now and then.

As Naruto was about to start the meeting he was cut off with a question "Um, not sound rude but why is Velvet here?" the question came from Ruby. Some of them agreed with the question while the rest guessed that the girl will most likely be a member.

Velvet tried to make herself seem small when everyone looked at her, to her relief Naruto answered Ruby which made everyone shift from her to him "Velvet, Ruby, will be working alongside you as Assistant Secretary. I figured that you might need the extra help." or rather she'd be the one helping Velvet. Ah Ruby, great when it comes to weapons and battle but when it comes to things like organizing and the like, no.

"Oh, thanks!" Ruby's beaming smile and genuine gratitude just killed him inside for his thoughts a while ago.

"Now that we're all acquainted with one another I'll be going over our duties as Beacon's Student Council but first, how many of you have been part of a club during Primary Combat School?" everyone raised their hands.

"The SC will function the same, the difference is we'll be planning school events, executing said school events, go on missions-" "Wait, hold on a second, did you say we'll be going on missions early?" Weiss interjected.

Naruto nodded "Yes, naturally the decision as to whether or not any of you can come on said mission is up to me and right now aside from Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet and Blake the rest of you are not yet ready."

Yang suddenly stood up and banged her fists on the table slightly making cracks appear "What?! I understand Coco and Velvet since they're second years, Pyrrha we know can take care of herself but Blake-"

"Is perfectly capable but we won't be going on said missions since we are newly formed so the list of who can and can't go will change." Yang sat down but was visibly a tad bit angry. Of course what Yang doesn't know is that when he said 'missions' the missions are the same as the ones he does with TF Maelstrom. The closing of an _Origin_ and eliminating any Grimm present but with the appearance of the Grimm-fied Haku, Kakashi and Jiraiya it seems that they will also be dealing with Human- _former_ Human targets, in which case he'd only bring Coco and Velvet with the rest of the Task Force.

"Um, what kind of missions are we doing?" Ruby asked.

"Glad you asked Ruby, missions will be ranked into four categories; C, B, A and S. C-ranks are... well they'll be basically chores and will serve as punishment for, naughty, members of the SC. B-ranks will be missions that will be assigned by professor or the VPD (Vale Police Department). A-ranks will be given by the Headmaster and finally the S-ranks... you'll know when you're assigned to them." While all of them blanched at the thought of doing chores, the S-rank Naruto mentioned threw them for a loop when he basically said 'I won't tell you'. While the younger members, with the exception of Blake, were put off by this the older members were suspicious. By the sound of it the S-rank missions were either very dangerous or there was something about it that would warrant secrecy, while the female members of Team CFVY were a bit concerned they thought that the Headmaster wouldn't put the blond in such a position if he had ulterior motives.

Naruto raised his wrist and pulled up his sleeve to look at the time on his watch "All right everyone meetings finished! You can go back to your classes or wherever you want!" everyone looked at him wondering the last part on what he said, Naruto saw this and explained "As SC members you are allowed to not attend classes but are expected pass any work, test or any school related work/activities. But attending Ms. Goodwitch's combat classes are a must."

"Woohoo, hurray for the SC!" it's quite obvious as to who that was.

"Well if any of you need me I'll be ri-HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF!" Naruto screamed when he picked up one of the papers in front of him. The expression on his face is one of extreme horror, astonishment, bewilderment and amusement, how he mixed those four together no one knows. Pyrrha ran to his side wondering what made her teammate scream, she looked at paper on his hand and her eyes widened comically. The paper- scratch that, its a bunch of papers that are receipts on the councils expenses and the items on the receipts are varied:

 _50 Kilos pancake batter_

 _90 cups of Instant Ramen_

 _50 designer clothes_

 _2 boxes of an assortment of Dust_

 _1 speaking aid_

 _A 3 year subscription on BC Comics_

 _A LOT of spare parts for weapons_

 _Estimated Total: 15000 Lien_

Pyrrha looked at Weiss with a face saying 'what the hell?' and was answered with a shrug. She didn't order those crates of Dust, meanwhile Ruby was looking anywhere but at Naruto. What? She was running out of bullets for Crescent Rose and it was much cheaper making them by herself than buying bullets at a store.

Pyrrha then glared at Coco with the fashionista raising her hands in surrender. So she bought fifty or so designer clothes, so? Those clothes were just great and when her fellow council members see them she's sure they'll think so too.

 _THUD._

Naruto fell off his chair with his mouth foaming. They weren't even done with the first day of classes and they already spent this much money. There is only one silver lining to this though.

"NARUTOOOO!"

All that money is coming out of Ozpin's pocket.

* * *

 _Time: Unkown_

 _Location: Patch_

A figure wearing a hood is currently walking through the jungles of Patch in the night, the figure is a Hunstman/tress and they have just gotten back from a mission, in truth they would have gone home but the figure is visiting someone. Who this someone is, well you'll soon see. They soon came across a large Ursa, this Ursa however is different from its fellow Ursa. Its fur is scarlet instead of the usual black, the lines on its mask were yellow instead of red and its eyes were orange instead of the orangish-red color. The Ursa raised its head to look at her as if waiting for something. The figure chuckled and took something from their coat and revealed it to the Ursa, it was a big slab of meat. The figure tossed it at the Ursa who caught it and Ursa banged its paw on the ground. The ground beside the Ursa slowly rose up until a passageway leading underground is revealed. She walked towards it while patting the Ursa along the way, when she entered the passageway sank into the ground leaving no indication that it was there in the first place except for the Ursa.

The figure went down the passageway for a while, she didn't need to worry about the lighting since everything was illuminated by the many Dust crystals jutting the walls of the passageway. They continued walking until they came to a large cavern illuminated by a LOT of Dust crystals, some of them even unknown types of crystals. But the really eye-catching thing about the cavern is the large blue crystal that had the body of teenager in it. The teenager had long hair and is wearing strange priest-like clothing, what's even more odd are the horns on his head. If they remember correctly the person they are visiting told them that the boy was and is acting as the 'battery' for a barrier that's keeping Remnant safe from the Grimm living outside of Remnant. The figure would normally disregard this saying that the person is off their rocker but there's just one thing.

 _THUMP. THUMP_

The figure looked behind them to see a large orange nine tailed fox looking at them in both irritation and amusement " **So, decided to come visit again have you?"**

The figure chuckled and nodded, this is the person/animal that told her. Kurama, The Nine-Tailed Fox.

Kurama sighed " **Well, what do you want to know now?"**

* * *

 **AAANNNDD DONE!**

 **First off, sorry this took so long. This was supposed to be out two weeks ago but a distraction called Fallout 4 took my attention away from writing.**

 **Also I just want to say this but the pairings won't happen for a while, the character development for the pairing will happen but they won't be together-together just yet, I still need to come up with a believable reason that the girls would accept sharing Naruto and so far I've only been able to come up with reasons for Ruby, Yang and maybe Weiss, the others? Not yet, but don't worry I won't subtract anyone from the pairing... if anything i'm liable to add.**

 **Oh, I will also be putting up maybe two polls. I won't say what they are for, only that the results will affect future events on this fic. The polls are also... connected shall we say, so the results of one will affect the other, if there will be two polls.**

 **And also updates starting August or September may be sporadic and in response to that during those and the coming months when i update it will always be two chapters. Either one for each two fics or two chapters for one fic.**

 **So like always review, fave or follow. This is Qrious signing out.**


	8. Chp 8 Bases, Weiss and NIL

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Remnants of an age forgotten! Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

 _'Wait, why AM I against it?'_

 _..._

 _"Sorry Blake but I can't tell."_

 _..._

 _"Someone's jelly~"_

 _..._

 _"Um, not sound rude but why is Velvet here?"_

 _..._

 _"Woohoo, hurray for the SC!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _ **Well, what do you want to know now?"**_

* * *

After recovering from the shock of a few of the SC members almost emptying the Student Councils treasury Naruto told everyone to get back to their classes while he takes care of the paperwork and the inevitable rant from Ozpin about better budget management. When everyone got out of the room he let a few minutes past and he walked towards the door and looked to make sure that no one was around.

Once that was done he went back inside the room and walked to the wall on his right. He put his hand on the wall and lightly pushed his hand forward, the part of the wall he pushed opened revealing a rectangular panel. The panel has a 4x4 row of buttons the first three rows had the numbers 1 to 9 and the bottom row has the buttons _Cancel,_ 0 and _I_ _nput_ in order beside number panel is a thumb scanner.

Naruto put in the numbers 1-0-1-0 then he put his thumb on the scanner and then he pressed the input button. A second later the panel made a _ping sound_ and a section of the wall opened up revealing an elevator and he stepped inside and pushed the button on the elevator panel. Not much to press on the panel really since the panel only had three buttons. He pressed the button labeled...

' _The hell...'_ Naruto's eye twitched, his eye's been twitching a lot since he came here hasn't it?

The reason for said eye twitch is simple, the first two buttons are labeled accurately _SC Room_ and _Armory_ but the last one is labeled _TF Maelstrom HQ: Do not push if not a part of TF Maelstrom_ _._ Couldn't they have put something boring like _Library_ instead? Oh well, chances are none of them would even find out about the panel so no need to get all worked up about this.

...

...

...

"Ughhh, can this elevator be any slower!?"

A few minutes later the elevator door finally opened to reveal a long dim blue and red hallway. It took two minutes to reach the door on the end of the hallway. He took out his scroll and put in front of the scanner on the side of the door. The door opened to a mess hall 40 feet wide. He saw Lopez on one of the tables cleaning his heavy machine gun, he walked towards Lopez and asked "Hey Lopez, where're the others?"

Lopez snapped to attention when he heard the familiar voice of his commander and answered " _ **Doc está pasando por alto nuestros suministros médicos y Simmons se encuentra en la sala de comunicaciones"**_

"And?"

" _ **Y que?**_ "

"The others? The only names I heard were Simmons and Doc's."

" _ **Umm..."**_

Naruto face-palmed.

"You guys blew up the ship carrying you here and all of you got separated am I correct?"

" _ **Si."**_

Naruto sighed "No matter, knowing the others they'd find there own way here. Anyway, have taken a look at the other parts of the base?"

Lopez nodded and gave Naruto a scroll. Naruto whistled when he saw the base' layout. The base had five main components: the mess hall, Armory, vehicle bay/hangar bay, Communications Center and the generator room. Those five areas were the largest at the base and there were more minor areas scattered throughout. It must've took Ozpin and Ironwood a LOT of time and effort to build this. Just trying to hide the materials for making the underground base must've been hard to hide from the students, they must've made underground networks to carry the materials from wherever they got them to here. The size of the base is a bit overkill though since the TF only had 12 members, one unofficial member and a large talking bipedal mech.

He looked at the list of current vehicles they had and most of them were just light reconnaissance vehicles like the Mongoose and Warthog, at least they have a tank, it'll make killing lesser Grimm dragons slightly easier. In terms of air vehicles they have three Pelicans and two Falcons.

"Honestly, they sent too much equipment for such small task force but then again I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

Naruto gave the scroll back to Lopez and told the robot to inform him if Simmons managed to make contact with the others while he continues to inspect the base.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruko, said girl is at Beacons dining hall with the rest of her team and RWBY and PNE, she's having her usual meal which is a bowl of ramen. Normally she'd gorge herself on the 'food of the Gods' but her mind is nowhere near at the thought of enjoying ramen.

No. Her mind is thinking back to two days ago when she first arrived at Beacon, when Kurama told her to kill, who is basically herself, Naruto.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Naruko blinked when she heard what the kitsune asked her, she shook her head and asked "Ano, can you repeat that Kurama?"_

 _" **You know what you heard.** " Kurama answered looking slightly irritated._

 _"A-ahaha, g-good one Kurama you almost got me there." Naruko laughed off what Kurama said since the kitsune always made a few dark jokes every once in a-_

 _" **This isn't a joke Naruko.** "_

 _Naruko's laugh slowed to a halt. He can't be serious right? Kurama and Naruto, while not having the best start to their partnership, are very close. From what she could remember before her psyche separated from Naruto the two fought together during the early days of humanity's war against the Grimm although to be honest what memories she got from Naruto were hazy and there were a lot of missing events but she knows enough that the thought of Kurama going against Naruto is nigh impossible._

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _" **Completely.** " Kurama answered without hesitation._

 _"Why?!" Naruko shouted in frustration, there is no reason for Kurama to even turn against Naruto so why, why is Kurama even suggesting- no, planning to do?_

 _Kurama growled at her through the crystal communicator " **You do not need to know.** "_

 _Naruko glared at the kitsune "And what's to stop me from telling Naruto?". The only response she got was a laugh from Kurama, a growl escaped from her throat and when she was gonna ask the kitsune what was so darn funny she felt something sharp on her neck. She glanced down and saw a yellow blade made out of crystal, she took a look behind her and her eyes widened when she saw that the blade connected to the arm of a crystalline humanoid._

 _"Wha?"_

 _" **Like it?"** Naruko looked back at the communicator to find Kurama smirking quite sinisterly at her " **I won't tell you what they are but know that they are**_ _ **going to be my insurance against you. If you even speak a word to this to Naruto, well.."**_ _Kurama let the sentence hang._

 _"You do know I could just dispel myself right?"_

"*Scoff* _ **Please, we both know that something's stopping you from doing so, if you could dispel you would've done so by now. And the fact that if DO 'pop' you right now and memories of this conversation go back to him then that just means I'll have to off him myself."** Naruko cursed since everything Kurama said is true, one of the main reasons she went to Beacon is because of what Kurama said earlier, when she was sent to spy on the Queen's group she was ordered to dispel if she found out anything important but something hindered her ability as a clone to dispel thus resulting in her traveling to Beacon._

 _She then felt the blade move away from her neck and the moment it did she immediately jumped away and turned around and pulled out her weapon only to find the humanoid gone._

Crack.

 _The crystal communicator she had on hand suddenly shattered, it's fragments littering the ground. Naruko looked out the window with a frown gazing at the broken moon hanging in the sky. Her only thought 'What the hell is going on?'_

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

* * *

"-ruko. Naruko!?" Naruko blinked and looked at her team leader who had a worried look on his face.

"Hey, you alright? I've been calling you for a while now." she looked at the others who were also looking at her in concern.

She turned back to Jaune and gave him a smile "I'm fine Jaune, what made you think I wasn't?"

"W-well you looked like you were troubled about something-" Jaune found himself in a headlock by the blonde member of team LNAR who then gave him a noogie.

"Hahaha, i appreciate the concern o' leader of mine but i assure you I'm quite fine." She released Jaune, who is rubbing his smoking head, and walked off "I'll see you guys later, I've got some stuff to do." While the majority took Naruko's word for it a few didn't.

Blake, Ren, Eucliwood and Jaune all knew that something was up with the girl and only two out of the four them will ask the girl about it in the near future, the other two felt that whatever was bothering the girl that she would eventually tell them.

With Naruko who is walking aimlessly along the hallway is still trying to make sense of Kurama's motives for the last two days and she came to a troubling truth. If she were to even warn Naruto or Kurama were to pop her thus transferring her memories to Naruto, Naruto would be unable to fight and the same is true for Kurama. Almost the entirety of their Chakra is being used to power the _Barrier_ that is keeping Remnant safe from the dangers outside of it and if the two were to fight it would destabilize the _Barrier._ It is also worth noting that Naruto is currently inhabiting a temporary body since his real body is powering the _Barrier_ and said body is being guarded by Kurama which makes whatever Kurama is planning even more confusing. If he wanted to kill the blond, why not destroy his body which already in his reach?

Naruko also thought about the entity that managed to sneak up on her. What was it? The only thing she knows about it is that it's body seems to be made out of crystals, Dust crystals to be precise, and said Dust entities seem to follow Kurama's commands.

 _'Ugh, ever since I found out that I couldn't dispel properly everything been so confusing!'_

One things for sure though, one way or another, she need to let Naruto know about Kurama without letting the kitsune know about it.

...

Back with Naruto, he is currently at the underground base's hangar doing an inspection on the vehicles with Lopez. The vehicle/hangar bay is split into an upper and lower deck. The upper deck has all of their air vehicles while the lower deck had all of their ground vehicles. The hangar has two exits leading to Vale and one hidden exit leading to Patch in the event that Beacon and the base is attacked and an evacuation order is released.

"Hmm, everything seems to be in order."

" _ **Um , señor?"**_

"Yes, Lopez?"

" _ **Ellos trajeron los pelícanos equivocadas."**_ Naruto looked at the Pelicans and his eyes widened like dinner plates. Instead of being given the G79H-TC Pelicans they received the D77H-TCI Pelican variant. There was a reason as to why he was VERY specific on which variant they should send and the reason is very simple. The G79H-TC can make a lot of boom. Atleast he thinks it does, when a vehicle has the words and numbers 'cannon', 'heavy' and high double digit millimeters then it automatically means that that vehicles makes a lot of explosions right!?

Right!?

His shoulders slightly slumped when he realized that his Task Force's 'boom!' capability dropped considerably. Oh well, they still have Freckles so that's a plus.

His then received a call on his scroll, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Weiss which lead to the question _'How does she know my number?'_ he took note to ask Weiss later and tapped the scroll to accept the call "Yes?"

" _Hey Naruto, just a question, you said earlier that SC members can skip class so long as they maintain a high enough grade right?"_

"Yeah, well except for Ms. Goodwitch's class, even I can't skip that."

" _Oh, well in that case.. maybe you, uh, can accompany me to Vale today? Ijustneedtogetsomethingandthisisn'tadateoranything-"_ Weiss was talking at a fast pace that Naruto had to stop her.

 _"_ Woah woah, slow down and sure, I don't have anything much to do anyway and I already finished the paperwork for today, I'll see you at the Bullhead platform."

Though he couldn't see it Weiss was looking like someone who just won the lottery and so she said in a chipper tone " _Right, I'll be there."_ and she ended the call.

Naruto pocketed the scroll and chuckled "Man, some things sure don't change, but why was she stuttering so much... must've eaten something cold."

Lopez, who heard the conversation between Naruto and Weiss earlier, couldn't help but facepalm. His commander may be a sharp strategist and a formidable fighter but when it comes to things like romance... let him put it this way. Naruto can easily see if a person likes another person but when a person likes HIM he would be as clueless as a newborn baby. The only way a person would get the message 'I love you' across to Naruto is if they either confess then kiss him or lock themselves in a room with him then mouth rape him which would soon lead to a lot of moaning and penetrating.

Lopez is shook out of his... thoughts (is it still 'thought' when it comes to robots?) when Naruto called him over from one of the Pelicans.

" _ **Sí señor?"**_

 _ **"**_ What's the largest cannon we can put on this Pelican?" Naruto looking at the Pelican with a hand on his chin.

" _ **Esto es muy desaconsejable"**_ Naruto looked at Lopez with a 'what are you saying' face.

" _ **La adición de un cañón en un Pelican es estúpida ."**_

"But can it be done?"

 _Sigh." **Si."**_ Naruto happily nodded, satisfied that he'd be able to do this "Put six 120mm smoothbore cannons on this one then." ( **AN: I don't know about you guys but putting six 120mm cannons on an aerial vehicle even if they are futuristic seems like a very very bad and awesome idea)**

 _ **"Qué!?"**_ Lopez was about to protest when he heard seven very sweet words come out of Naruto's mouth."

"We'll be letting Sarge pilot this one."

That stopped any protest Lopez has. The thought and possibility of Sarge piloting this Pelican and firing all six guns then something going wrong which would lead to Sarge's fiery and agonizing death is too good of a chance to pass up. Faster than Naruto could eat ramen Lopez went about finding the materials needed to make what he'd dub 'Sarge's Coffin' leaving Naruto to stare at the dust trail he left behind.

...

...

...

"I knew he liked the idea."

* * *

 _With Weiss_

While Naruto and Lopez were making what could possibly a bad decision depending on who you asked, Weiss is at her teams dorm room getting ready for her 'outing' with Naruto. She actually had nothing to do in Vale, she just wanted to hang out with Naruto like she always did when they were still attending the PSC in Atlas.

She stopped what she was doing and remembered back to when she first met the blond two years ago.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Two years ago, Atlas Primary Combat School_

 _"Can everyone please settle down?" a female teacher wearing white teaching robes called out._

 _The entire class of 23 quieted down. The class that said teacher is assigned to is nothing special, all of them aspiring Hunters and Huntresses but one student stands out from her class. At the very back of the classroom four tables from her is the youngest of child of the Schnee's, Weiss Schnee. Weiss is a bit of a recluse, she avoided making friends with anyone because the most people she befriended turns out only did so because of her status while others avoided HER because of it. If her social life was bad then her familial life was a bit more worse because of her family's racism towards the Faunus. Most of her family's either dead or missing no thanks to the White Fang and the company is facing scrutiny because of harsh working conditions in their mines which is manned entirely by Faunus. And with her father as the head of the SDC it doesn't take a genius as to how Weiss's life would be like if you add all of this together and with the death of her mother..._

 _The only escape she has from all of this would be with her elder sister Winter. Ever since everything has gone to hell Winter's been taking care of her but because of her duties that only happened scarcely. So Weiss slowly turned cold and bitter to the world around her, blaming the White Fang and the Faunus for everything wrong that happened to her family._

 _But today, everything was going to change for her._

 _"Now, it may be late in the year but we have a new student joining us today."_

 _The door to the room then opened up and a majority of the student's reactions were less than friendly._

 _"The hell is an animal doing here?"_

 _"The kennel is back that way."_

 _"He sure is handsome."_

 _The teacher cleared her throat in order to stop the rather racist remarks about their new classmate and sweatdropped at the last comment._

 _"Everyone, this is a place of learning, race or creed matter not here for we are all students in this academy and so I expect you to be respectful to your fellow students. If a catch even of you say anything remotely racist you shall find yourself heading straight for the principal's office. Now" she turned to the new student "please introduce yourself"_

 _The newcomer turned to the class and Weiss took this moment to study his feature. Golden blond hair, cerulean eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek ( **he is wearing the clothes in the chp 3 flashback but his mask is on the side of his head).**_

 _The newcomer gave a smile that almost made Weiss blush, almost "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to be here."_

 _The female teacher nodded and motioned for him to sit down wherever he wanted. Naruto looked around for a while before smiling and walking towards the back of the room. Weiss meanwhile is wondering why the blond Faunus is moving towards her then she noticed that the seat next to her is vacant, she was about to tell the Naruto off but he was already sitting next to her when she blinked. Naruto looked at her and gave her smile and put his hand out towards her "Hello, I'm Naruto, you are?"_

 _Weiss responed with what would soon be her trademark response to Naruto; a pout to the left than a "Hmph."_

 _Naruto sweatdropped "That's... admittedly cute."_

 _"Eeep!"_

* * *

After that the two slowly hit it off and became enough that they eventually have a nickname for each other. She called Naruto 'Idiot', but in an affectionate way, and he called Weiss 'Snowflake' which was why she more or less got Pyrrha to impale Jaune with her javelin since 'Snow Angel' was dangerously close to 'Snowflake' and she only allows one blond to call her that and that blond is most definitely not Jaune.

He also got her to change her view of the Faunus when one time he brought her to one of the Faunus settlements in Atlas. Sure enough she wasn't very much well received because of her status as a Schnee but the elders in the settlements at least made sure to get to know her before they judged her. Weiss shouldn't be faulted for her father's faults and the elders decided to give the young Schnee a chance and Weiss didn't waste this to chance to get to know the Faunus in that settlement. Speaking of getting to know, it was after that event that Weiss found out that her friend wasn't actually a Faunus, his whisker marks only made him seem like a Faunus but he was born human.

Weiss turned her head toward the door when it opened and the head of the person her mind was thinking about peeked into her teams room.

"There you are!" Naruto sounded relieved...wait, don't tell her that he missed her already?!

"W-w-what?"

"I've been waiting for two hours."

...

...

Weiss looked at her scroll and lo and behold it HAS been two hours since she called Naruto. Weiss blushed in embarrassment, she couldn't believe that she kept him waiting for two whole hours! This is so- she yelped when she found her self being pulled by Naruto by the hand.

"C'mon Weiss, time waits for no one and you may not get- what were you getting again?"

"U-um.."

"Uh-oh, no time to talk Snowflake, the midday flights to Vale are about to take-off so..." Weiss could only 'eep!' when she found herself getting swept off her feet and into a princess carry with Naruto running as fast as he can through the hallway almost running over a few students.

From the shadows of team RWBY's room Kurama appeared in his all his two foot fluffy glory " _ **An outing in Vale huh?**_ "

Kurama put a paw out in front of him and in a pop of smoke an earpiece appeared. He put it on his ear and pushed the button on top, luckily his earpiece is already set to the Task Force's frequency because he has no idea how to work these things without them blowing up in his face.

 _"Hello?"_

 _" **Hello, Simmons?"**_

 _ **"** Commander Kurama? Oh thank god you picked up, you won't believe-"_

 _" **Yes yes, will get to whatever that is later but I'm initiating Operation NIL."** Simmons gasped._

 _"No way." Simmons said sounding like a man fishing for gossip._

 _" **Yes way, subject is Vale right now- hello?"**_

* * *

 _With Simmons_

The maroon armored soldier is currently running like a madman in the underground base. Operation NIL is an operation that had no hope of being launched, there was actually a betting ring on it on whether or not it will happen and what the results of the operation will be.

Simmons stopped just outside of the medical bay and quickly open the door he looked around for Doc and found him taking something from the cabinet.

"Hmm, why is there viagra in the medicine cabinet- whoa!" Doc found himself getting dragged by his helmet by Simmons.

"WhAT tHE heLL sIMMonS!"

"No time, Operation NIL." Those two words stopped any protest Doc had.

"You know where Lopez is?" Doc needed a minute to answer because getting dragged by your helmet while the person who is dragging you is running is quite nauseating.

"He IS At tHE HAnGAR!"

"PERFECT!"

Lopez meanwhile is happily attaching the smoothbore cannons into one of the Pelicans. The thought of Sarge offing himself in this thing urging him to finish faster.

"Lopze!" Lopez stopped whatever he was doing when he heard Simmons call his name.

" _ **Qué, no ves que soy-"**_

 _ **"**_ Operation NIL! Operation NIL!"

 ** _"_** _ **Voy a suponer que se trata de Naruto y la Sra Schnee?"**_

"How'd you kno-"

" _ **Acaba de obtener en el interior del pelícano."**_

 _ **"**_ Alright alright, no need to get angry with me because the commander has a girlfriend."

As Simmons and Doc went inside Lopez could only groan in annoyance... oh well, he was actually curious as to how this outing would go but wasn't it supposed to be two hours ago? The Schnee must've REALLY made herself presentable to the commander.

Lopez went up to the pilot seat with Doc and Simmons on the upper seat behind him looking at the monitor. The Pelicans rear door closed and it slowly rose up and launched through the tunnel and they were soon in the skies of Vale and one thing failed to cross their minds.

* * *

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Location: Patch_

 _The history of the world before Remnant._

Kurama blinked.

" _ **You've heard and asked that numerous times already, you sure you don't want to hear anything else?"**_

The figure shook their head and Kurama sighed, annoying meat sacks.

" _ **Well as I've told you time and again, humanity's past was full of bloodshed. Wars raged on across the Elemental Nations until she came, Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Kaguya sought the fruit of the God Tree or Shinju as it was called during its time. When ate the fruit it gifted her with powers that made her similar to that of a Goddess which later led to her being called the Rabbit Goddess and she used those powers to bring peace to the land. And peace reigned for a time. Until eventually she herself became an enemy of mankind which resulted in her sons sealing her into the moon.."**_

 _And?_

The figure asked. Whenever Kurama got this part he would always pause and when one time she asked why Kaguya eventually became an enemy the kitsune's answer was that her son's spread her power, Chakra, among the people and Kaguya became angered at thought of her sons freely giving away power that was hers but even then the whenever he told her that answer the fox always seemed unsure as if the answer he is giving might be wrong. And unknown to her it is true.

Kurama and Naruto had the same discussion before and the blond had believed that the motives for Kaguya's actions might not be what they thought it was. Kurama thought nothing of it at first but his talks with the figure in front if him eventually led him to think about the blonds words.

" _ **... and humanity continued waging war against one another. One of the brothers wish was for humanity to connect with each other using chakra and for a time humanity did so. But eventually humanity saw the more dark potential of chakra and later weaponized it and soon Ninsh**_ ** _ū was slowly forgotten in favor of ninjutsu. Anyway you know what happens next blah blah blah, Shinobi war, blah blah blah, Grimm invasion and boom here we are." Kurama stopped for a moment to take a breath._**

 _ **"Since you already know everything up to the 4th Shinobi war. Let me tell you of the war that followed, The early days of humanity's war against the Grimm."**_

* * *

 **AANNDD DONE!**

 **Don't know how to categorize this chapter but I think calling it an Info dump chapter is pretty accurate.**

 **Oh, some of you may or may not have noticed that the poll is now gone. That is because i thought that it might be better to keep things a surprise, some may already have an idea on what is was going to do with those anime names. For those that guessed congrats i guess.**

 **Though i do want to know you guys opinion on this. Should i put more RvB elements than the Reds and Blues into the story? I've been thinking about it for a while but I don't know, so I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Oh and remember what i said last time about sporadic updates? Yeah, won't happen till the first week of spetember... unless there no more slots for the application by the time i apply.**

 **Next fix to be updated will most likely be Naru Zwei btw.**

 **Well that's all for now. As always leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious signing out!**


	9. Chp 9 Date pt1, Spying, Kaguya

**Hello, Qrious here with a new chapter for Remnants of an age Forgotten.**

 **Kurama: That was fast.**

 **Qrious: Oh Kurama, where've you been the last few chapters?**

 **Kurama: Places**

 **Qrious: Oookay..**

 **Quick Note: I'm not a pro at writing romance scenes so this will be split into two chapters.**

 **Well anyways, hope you guys like this new chapter and please make sure to read the AN at the bottom.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Ughhh, can this elevator be any slower!?"_

 _..._

" _ **Si."**_

...

 _"And what's to stop me from telling Naruto?"_

 _..._

" _ **Ellos trajeron los pelícanos equivocadas."**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **La adición de un cañón en un Pelican es estúpida ."**_

 _ **...**_

 _"That's... admittedly cute."_

 _..._

 ** _"_** _ **Voy a suponer que se trata de Naruto y la Sra Schnee?"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Since you already know everything up to the 4th Shinobi war. Let me tell you of the war that followed, The early days of humanity's war against the Grimm."**_

* * *

 _Bullhead on the way to Vale_

Sitting side by side inside the bullhead, Weiss and Naruto are making small talk like what the other's been up to and saying how the weather is nice whenever things got awkward to pass the time while travelling from Beacon to Vale. Weiss is actually very nervous, the last time they spent time together alone was two years ago and that was when she also started having a crush on him and now she wanted to make that crush more than a crush, so you can guess that she's really nervous right now.

Naruto meanwhile is thinking the same thing as Weiss but not to the same extent as she is thinking right now. The PCS at Atlas is in a word, Hell. Many a times he so desperately wanted to punch someone's lights out everytime they went racist on him, only reason he didn't was because Weiss was always nearby and he didn't want to scare the girl. But that didn't stop him from making them have a phobia towards bananas and rubber chickens. He glanced at Weiss and frowned a tiny bit, during his time at Atlas he actually had the displeasure of meeting her father, as in someone put a sack over his head and later found himself in an office. The meeting was both aggravating and confusing, aggravating because Mr. Schnee was very racist the entire time and threatening him to stay away from Weiss because, and he quotes "An animal is undeserving to be in the presence of a Schnee" which he properly responded by flipping the man off and confusing because it also seemed he was testing him, testing him about what he doesn't know because at the end of his meeting the CEO just gave him a smirk and he swore he saw a gleam of acceptance in the mans eye.

"U-um, Naruto?" Naruto is snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Weiss call him.

"Yes Weiss?" Weiss blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Y-You were staring at me for quite a while." It's now Naruto's turn to blush, now that she mentioned it he was staring at her the entire time he was reminiscing and it might've made Weiss uncomfortable.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

...

...

A tumbleweed rolled in front of them.

"How is there a tumbleweed a here?"

"No idea."

* * *

While Naruto and Weiss were having an awkward moment inside the bullhead, the bullhead they were flying on is currently being tailed by Lopez, Doc and Simmons inside the Pelican and another Bullhead. Who is inside the other bullhead you ask? Why it's none other than the P and E of Team PNE and Blake.

Pyrrha is sitting nervously inside the commandeered bullhead looking a bit messy, she was very worried that they might- no, WILL get in trouble considering that they didn't exactly follow regulations when it comes to this bullhead. By that she meant that Eucliwood knocked out the pilot and took command of the bullhead, she doesn't know why Blake went with them but to truly understand what's going on we'd have to go back a few minutes ago.

 _Thirty minutes ago._

Pyrrha and Eucliwood were on their way to their teams room after having lunch, they weren't planning on skipping classes but it was still a few a few hours before the next class period. As they turned were they were about to make a left Pyrrha suddenly grabbed Eu and away from the path of a running student, she was unable to make out who it was but Eu saw it clearly.

She saw Naruto holding Weiss bridal style.

 _Eucliwood Vision_

 _Naruto came running down the hall holding Weiss while Weiss had her hands clasped together close to her chest. Church bells started going off and Naruto looked at Weiss with a gentle smile "Weiss?"_

 _Weiss looked up with loving eyes "Yes?"_

 _"Lets elope." Weiss wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck while shouting 'Yes' multiple time. Naruto ran towards the sunset leaving Eucilwood, and Pyrrha, alone back at their room looking longingly at him._

 _Eucliwood Vision End_

Eucliwood gained a fire in her eyes, no way in hell is some damn heiress going to break apart her team, not in her watch. If anything that's her job dammit!

So with determination Eucliwood followed after the two dragging a protesting Pyrrha like a ragdoll. She followed them to the landing/ departure area for the bullheads with a dazed Pyrrha beside her. She narrowed her eyes at the two people she is observing, Weiss seemed pretty meek now that she got a good look at the girl and Naruto is all smiles... wait.

Don't tell her that Weiss was actually the one trying to get Naruto and Naruto is completely clueless of Weiss's machinations for him? She already has an idea as to how it will all play out.

 _Eucliwood Chibi Theater_

Step one: Weiss will get Naruto to 'loosen up' and considering Naruto's character that is pretty easy.

Step two: Act all demure making Naruto drop his guard even more.

Step three: Try and stay out as late as possible, after all with their special privileges as SC members they could skip classes or not come back to the dorm for a night so they- SHE would then convince Naruto to stay at a Hotel where she would then enact,

Step four: Once at a Hotel room she would then order room service and sneak a drug into Naruto's food or drink, after a while Naruto will start to fall for the effect of whatever Weiss put in his meal and she would take advantage of poor Naruto in his weakened state. But that's where she, and Pyrrha, come in and whack the hell out of Weiss and save her, and Pyrrha's, Naruto. And then they, and Pyrrha, continue with the school year while keeping Weiss away from their precious teammate.

 _E.C.T End_

While Eucliwood was thinking all of that up Pyrrha felt a strong urge to whack Eu in the head.

 _Present Time_

After that Naruto and Weiss got in a bullhead and then they met with Blake who was in the area for 'no reason'.

Blake's actual reason is that she'd let Hell freeze over before she lets Naruto be alone with a Schnee, is what she's telling herself but really she's just uncomfortable seeing Naruto and Weiss together. She doesn't know why she feels that but she just does.

After telling Blake what they were up to she decided to join them and then Eucliwood saw a bullhead about to take off and quicker than the two could notice, Eucliwood was inside the bullhead door and threw out the unconscious pilot. And here we are now with Eucliwood piloting the bullhead with Blake behind her with her arms crossed.

* * *

 _With Simmons, Doc and Lopez_

"So" Simmons started "you think he'll do the dance with her."

Doc thought about the question for a while before answering "No, I don't think so-"

"Wanna bet?"

"500 Lien says no."

"I'll meet that number."

" _ **Ustedes dos son idiotas. (You two are idiots.)"**_

Doc looked at Simmons and asked "Did he just call us idiots?"

Simmons 'pfftd' and said "Nah, Lopez is just jealous of the commander and he clearly said 'I dick' so really, he's calling himself a dick."

"Ooh that makes much more sense, don't worry Lopez, I'm sure we can, uh give you your own dick ince we get back to base."

" _ **Soy un robot , no necesito un pene. (I am a robot, I do not need a penis.)"**_

Simmons sighed in annoyance "No Lopez you can't have the Commanders penis, even romantically."

" _ **Todo mi odio. (All of my hate.)**_

As the two were talking Doc noticed something on the radar "Um guys, someone's tailing the Commanders bullhead."

Simmons and Lopez started looking through the cockpit trying to find the possible aggressor. Simmons saw the possible bogey, Eu's 'borrowed' ship and directed Lopez to its direction.

" _ **Debo disparar? (Shoud I shoot?)"**_

"False alarm, looks like that bullhead came from Beacon."

" _ **Por favor, dígame para disparar. Quiero rodar algo. (Please tell me to shoot. I want to shoot something.)"**_

"You can worry about your non-existent dick later Lopez, I want to know whether or not the commander scores one today."

" _ **Chupar una polla. (Suck a dick.)"**_

 _ **"**_ Later Lopez."

"Hey guys, the commanders bullhead just touched down." Doc announced.

"Keep an eye on them, don't lose them Lopez."

" _ **Si."**_

"See where? I think we're gonna have to get you a system re-calibration Lopez."

" _ **Oh Dios mío."**_

* * *

 _Ground Team Aka Eu, Pyrrha, Blake_

The moment bullhead landed Blake was out the door to make sure they don't lose Naruto and Weiss, Pyrrha and Eucliwood came out a minute later because Eu had a slight dilemma with the seatbelt. They followed them out of the airport and had to hide when Naruto looked at their direction, Blake peaked a little and saw Naruto was no longer looking at their direction and is currently talking to Weiss. She picked up piece of paper near her foot, crumpled it and threw it at Pyrrha grabbing the girls attention. She started having a conversation with Pyrrha through hand signs and how Pyrrha even knew how to do that, she has no idea.

 _"Can you hear what they're saying."_

 _"No, but do I what know what they're saying by reading their lips."_

Blake's brow rose in curiosity.

 _"Where'd you learn to do that?"_

 _"A friend I made back in Mistral taught me."_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"So this is Mistral." A sixteen year-old Naruto said in wonder. It's been a month since he left Weiss and the PSC in Atlas and he is now in Mistral. Specifically the city of Kynígi and coincidentally where Sanctum is located. The city had large dome-like structures (_ **basically greek temples or they just have an ancient greek desgin** _) built throughout it. But that's not why he's here today, no, today he has a mission he has to do. The mission? Find a ramen stand._

One hour later

 _Sitting inside a cafe with his head on the table is a very dejected Naruto. He had been scouring the city for the last hour trying to find those blessed divine noodles, he did find noodles but not the noodles he was looking for 'That_ thing _doesn't even deserve to be called noodles.' Naruto thought with a shudder._

 _Naruto was so... depressed(?) that he wasn't able to find any of the 'Food of the Gods' that he didn't hear the door of the cafe open and that the people inside started muttering to one another. A green eyed girl with red hair sat in a ponytail wearing bronze armor came into the cafe only this was no ordinary girl, this is Pyrrha Nikos, three time winner of the Mistral Regional tournament which might become four time since the tournament will be held again in two weeks._

 _As soon as she walked in Pyrrha felt slightly uncomfortable though she didn't let it show on her face. She hated this feeling, just because she won a tournament three times people have been treating her like she was some big star... well she is but that isn't the point. Ever since her tournament wins people didn't socialize with her because she is Pyrrha Nikos, no, they are socializing with her because she's the 'Invincible Girl', 'The Undefeated Champion'. People that want to be friends with her don't do it because they want to be genuinely friends with her, they do it so that they could brag that they are friends with the 'Invincible Girl'._

 _Pyrrha cleared her mind of such thoughts, besides she very confident that in the near future she'll find a group of people she can be friends with, not as 'Invincible Girl' but as Pyrrha Nikos._

 _She looked around the cafe trying to find a seat, she saw that all the tables were full, except for one. It was occupied but by only one person, a blond haired teen, she smiled and walked towards the table. She stopped beside the table and tapped the teens shoulder a few times getting his attention._

 _Naruto looked up at the person who was tapping his shoulder and the first thing he noticed was their hair "Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?"_

 _Naruto blinked and the question registered in his mind "N-No, no."_

 _The redhead smiled took the seat in front of him and took the menu on the table and browsed it, while she was doing that Naruto is subtly glancing at her from time to time 'Her hair color is almost the same as moms."_

 _"U-um is there a problem?" Naruto is taken from his thoughts when he heard the girls question and saw her looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a red tint slowly appeared in his cheeks, it seems he was staring at her for a little longer than necessary._

 _"Ahem, uh sorry, it just uh..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Your hair reminded me of my mother."_

 _"Oh."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"A-Anyway, my name's Naruto, you?" Naruto introduced himself trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere._

 _"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." Here it comes she thought, everytime she introduced herself to someone their reaction is always the same, shock at meeting the 'Invincble Girl' so when Naruto continued to sit their blinking at her she thought of it as a good sign. Though Naruto took it as a sign of the awkwardness continuing so he said the first thing that came to mind._

 _"Want me to teach you how to read people lips and communicate by hand signs?"_

 _"That's, oddly specific."_

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

And that was how she made her first friend, but now that she thought back on it, her first friend looked VERY similar to Naruto and they were both named Naruto.

...

...

Pyrrha's eyes widened comically, all this time she's been time with the very first genuine friend she's made and she didn't even recognize him!? Granted Naruto also didn't seem to recognize her when they met back at the airship but still...

No, she shouldn't think like that, if anything she should help make sure this date goes smoothly as a way of making it up to him. Though the thought of him getting together with Weiss felt irritating to her.

A chibi Pyrrha-devil appeared on her left " _Are you kidding me!? By all means you'll be helping, as in helping Weiss take away your friend! If I were you I'd walk up there and drag our friend away."_

A chibi Pyrrha-angel appeared on her right " _Normally I'd go against what she said but in this case I'm inclined to agree with her."_

Chibi Pyrrha-devil looked at Chibi Pyrrha-angel in shock " _Really?"_

 _"Yes you trollop."_

 _"Why you co-"_

Pyrrha waved them away trying to get back at the matter at hand and tried lip reading what Naruto and Weiss were saying. Pyrrha looked at Weiss and Naruto while telling Blake via hand signs what she is able to lip read from them.

 _"So, what'd you need to get from Vale again?"_ Naruto is looking at Weiss with an inquiring face.

Weiss looked startled and was stuttering _"U-um, well- hey are you hungry!?"_

Naruto rubbed his chin _"Well I haven't had lunch yet-"_ he was unable to finish when Weiss suddenly started dragging him to a nearby restaurant. Pyrrha, Blake and- wait, where's Eu?

...

"Subject is on the move, Diva 1 is following closely, one of them broke off and will now be designated Diva !-2."

Simmons looked at doc weirdly "The hell are you talking about Doc? You're talking weird."

"Um, isn't this standard military procedure? Calling ourselves and targets and enemies by nicknames with numbers attached to them?" Doc said.

"If that's true then we would've been calling the Blues Stupid 1 or Lazy 3"

" _ **Todos ustedes son estúpidos. (All of you are stupid)"**_ Lopez said while flying the Pelican, Simmons gave him a nod in appreciation.

"See, Lopez gets it."

"Um guys, Diva 1-2 is entering a clothing store." Simmons and Lopez looked at one another.

"Who is Diva 1-2 again?"

"The commanders teammate, you know, the one with silver hair." Doc answered with his eyes on the screen.

" _ **Tal vez se está poniendo un disfraz. (Maybe she's getting a disguise?)"**_

Simmons snapped his fingers "Oh I know, maybe she's getting a disguise?"

" _ **Sólo lo dije. (I just said that.)"**_ Lopez said in irritation.

Simmons pat Lopez shoulder as if pitying him for something further irritating Lopez even more.

...

As Pyrrha and Blake wondered where Eu went said girl went into a costume clothing store in search of a waitress costume and wig, since the only establishment near that would constitute as a restaurant is a maid café she'd need a maid costume. She grabbed the first maid coustume she saw, paid for it and hightailed it to the maid café.

Meanwhile our blond and white 'that's definitely not a couple' is being waited by a young girl with orange-gold hair, wearing a blue and white drilly maid attire, strange thing is that she's also carrying a _bokken._

"Good morning Master, my name is Aisaka Taiga and I'll be your maid for today, got it?" the maid named Taiga trying to act tough.

"..."

"..."

"W-What?" Taiga asked feeling uncomfortable with the staring.

"Why is a kid working here?"

Taiga bristled at his comment and comically waved her _bokken_ threateningly at his face and yelled "You bastard, I'm no kid I'm an eighteen year-old you jackass!"

Naruto and Weiss shouted an "Ehh!?" with Naruto getting a bump on the head for his comment. A second later he is kneeling on the ground getting reprimanded by the maid while Weiss shook her head in amusement. Yep, this is how she and Naruto spent time even back then, she doesn't mind Naruto getting into situations like this since it added color to her dull life back then and now.

"Yosh, so long as you understand." Taiga nodded in satisfaction while Naruto who is nursing a large bump on his headresponded with a "Hai, Taiga-sensei."

Weiss cleared her throat and asked if they may be seated now and Taiga rubbed her head sheepishly and led them to table by the window and the two ordered Omelette rice though someyhing did catch Weiss' attention "Can we also get one of this?"

Taiga looked at what Weiss finger is pointing at, she smiled and whispered to her "Hoh, you must be pretty bold wanting to order that particular dessert, it's actually a rule here that if two people order that them they have to spoon feed each other." she walked away to pass their order.

Weiss cheeks slightly gained a pink tint, this might actually be one best snap 'not-dates' they've been in.

...

Outside the café, Pyrrha and Blake is across the street surveiling the café inside ankther café. The two were watching the date with varying degrees of emotion while keeping a lookout for Eu. When they saw the duo laugh Blake accidentally shattered the cup in her hand surprising Pyrrha and a couple other patrons.

 _"Is something wrong dear customer?"_ Pyrrha and Blake blinked when they heard a familiar robotic voice ask them a question. They bothe looked right and sees Eu standing before them in a gothic maid costume wearing a blond wig.

"Um Eu?" Pyrrha asked making sure it is her and Eu nodded.

Blake narrowed her eyes at Eu and asked "Where the hell were you... and why are you wearing a maid costume?"

 _"I am wearing it as a disguise so I could sneak up on Naruto and Weiss but as you can clearly see I entered the wrong café."_ answered Eu with her shoulders slumping at the end. The two girls sweatdropped at he sincd it sounded like a very Eu-like thing to do.

...

Above them TF Maelstrom's Red Team is keeping an eye on the proceedings and is very bored.

"Ugh... whoever said trying to sneak up on someone's date is fun needs to get a kick to face." Simmons whined.

" ** _Usted sólo se dio cuenta de que culo ? (You just realized you ass?)_** "

"I know right!?"

"Um guys?"

"What is it now Doc?" asked a now irritated Simmons.

"Can you look at the radar? Because I'm getting a lot of beeping noises."

The two looked at the radar on Lopez's console and saw what Doc was going on about. There are about sixteen radar signatures with five being fast movers. The comm systems on the Pelican came to life and with it a message.

" _Attention Unidentified Aircraft, you are in Vale airspace, you are to either turn around or identify yourself."_

 _" **Mierda."**_ now Lopez knows why he had a bad feeling about taking the Pelican out, the stealth systems weren't installed yet so they were easily seen on radar by Vale's Air Force.

Funny thing about Vale's military is that they have no proper military force aside from the Air Force since the rest of their armed forces is guarding its borders and walls. The only upside is that Vale has slightly superior edge in aerial tech than Atlas. The intercept force sent after the Reds consisted of ADF-01 Falkens and F-35s which is honestly a bit overkill and a waste of Dust.

And so Red Team responded the way they usually respond to these types of situations.

RUN LIKE HELL!

* * *

Back at Beacon atop the clock tower Kurama watched the Reds with amusement. When it comes to soldiers the Reds and Blues were cannon fodder in his opinion but Naruto made them his _Task Force_ so he can't complain.

" _ **Honestly, I don't know why you even keep them around."**_ he looked beside him and there stood Naruto in his Beacon uniform.

"Well I like their spirit."

" _ **Which are you?"**_

"Just a clone, the original is with Weiss."

Kurama sighed " _ **You seriously need to stop splitting yourself, we don't even know if its safe for you given how only half of your soul is in you. Why haven't you dispelled Naruko yet?"**_

It was Naruto's turn to sigh "If it was before Initiation then dispelling her would've been easy but now that she known by quite a number of people her disappering suddenly would raise more than a few eyebrows no? And as far as Ozpin is concerned Naruko is as real as they are, not a clone and I don't plan on letting that information out anytime soon."

" _ **I see. By the way, has Naruko talked to you about something?"**_ Naruto looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the fox waved it off as nothing. Naruto made a note to talk to the girl later curios as to what the fox was talking about.

"Anyway, what did need me for?" Kurama answered for him to follow and they soon stopped at the underground base in of the hallways between the hangar bay and the armory.

" _ **Smear some of your blood on the wall."**_

Naruto did so and smeared it on the wall in front of him, he grew surprised when the wall suddenly glowed and then it was gone. He stepped through the newly made opening and found himself in a dark room but grew shocked and angry when he saw what is on the other end lf the room staring him right in face. He walked a few more steps forward until he was a few feet from what he is staring at the opening in the hallway disappearing making the room devoid of light aside from the light produced by the crystals and computers at the back.

In front of him is a large crystal riddled with seals and inside the crystal is a rather tall woman. The woman's head and torso were outside the crystal but her arms and legs were completely encased in it. Naruto looked intently at woman and memories of the 4th Shinobi War started flashing in his mind, his face spoke if anger but his eyes spoke of regret and sorrow. Infront of him, encased almost entirely in crystal is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She shared the same fate as the Grimm-Shinobi, only difference ks the Grimm mask is broken in half, half of her looks how she normally does while the other half is Grimm-fied.

Naruto turned around and launched his chains at Kurama lifting the fox in the air "Why the hell is she here!?" Naruto grounded out.

Naruto's chains didn't really affect Kurama so when he spoke it wasn't all choke-y " _ **Because Beacon Academy is the safest place to put her in at the moment."**_

"BULLSHIT, THE CAVE AT PATCH IS MUCH MORE SECURE THAN BEACON, YOU KNOW THAT!" Naruto screamed at Kurama. Naruto loosened his hold on Kurama anf just shook his head "Whatever, what's done is done. I'll dispel now and let the boss know but don't think you're in the clear Kurama." the clone lit uip for moment before completely disappearing leaving Kurama to his thoughts.

 _ **'Hmm, it seems my guess back then is were very hesitant in fighting Kaguya during the war and it seems I might get the complete answer soon.'**_ Kurama looked at Kaguya and noticed a small piece of the Grimm mask fell off into the floor before dissipating.

 _ **'Very soon.'**_

* * *

Omake: What if there was an election

Inside Beacon Auditorium the entirety of Beacons student population is in attendance. They were all wondering why they were all called to the auditorium, and it seem their questions were about to get answered because Glynda Goodwitch now stood in front with a mic in her hands.

"Ahem, now many of you may be wondering why all of you were called her today" a chorus of 'yes' resounded throughout the auditorium "yes, well that is because starting today the elections for the new Student Council of Beacon is in session and rightnow it is the campaign period. And no no else may candidate because there are already candidates for you to choose from." there were a few 'aww's from the students but accepted it. It would've been nice to run gor president.

"For our first candidate, Mr. Cardin Winchester!" ( **wrote this scene while listening it's the end of the world)**

A teen with orange hair wearing armor ran up to the podium with his arms raised in the air while 'whooping', the students clapped because of the large screen telling them to clap. Suddenly a large tarpaulin rolled off from the ceiling and it read 'Make Beacon Great Again'.

Cardin reached the podium and cleared his throat and the clapping subsided. He scanned the crowd for a few minutes before speaking "I have but a few words for all of you. We build a wall.. and make Faunus pay for it."

"MR P. WINCHESTER, DETENTION!"

"What!?" he was escorted off the stage by Lopez.

"Ahem, for our second candidate, Ms. Nora Valkyrie." ( **Pikachu song for this one)**

Nors was behind the podium in less than a second and her campaign tarpaulin covered Cardins and it read 'Feel the Pancake!'

Nors had a big smile and shouted "PANCAKES FOR ALL!" she was met with a thundrous roar of approval. She nodded and stepped off with a big smile.

Glynda shook her head ' _It's kind of clear who's the favorite at the moment'_ "And now for our final candidate, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki" **(John Cena theme)**

Said boy walked to the podium with the enthusiasm of a rock and his campaign tarpaulin covered Nora's and it read 'I was force into this'

When he got behinf the podium he didn't say anything because he thought that if he doesn't say anything then he won't get voted into this this rhing Ozpin thought up. When there was no reaction from the crowd he smiled and nodded and as if a switch was flipped the entire auditorium screamed in approval and started flipping chairs, there were a few shouts of 'you da man!' and 'i love you' heard from the crowd. Glynda was trying to get the crowd under control with Naruto wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **AAANNDDD Done!**

 **First off, this chapter was supposed to be out a week ago but I had computer troubles, as in I can't use it at the moment so I'm doing updates on my tablet like how i first started out.**

 **Second, If there are Hyperdimension Neptunia fans reading I just released a new NarutoxHperdimension Xover so please check that out and let me know what you guys think. Speaking of Hyperdimension I may add a character from that franchise into this story.**

 **Third, there is no third.**

 **So as always please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious Signing out, peace!**


	10. Chp 10 Date ruined, Carolina and Cherry

**Hey guys Qrious here for another chapter of Remnants of an age forgotten!**

 **Uh, before any of you read I have a question, have any of you noticed something wrong with Team LNAR's name? And that Weiss wasn't in the SC members list?**

 **For those that have noticed congratulations, for those that haven't worry not because I only noticed that when I was writing this chapter... Nora's name wasn't included in the team name. So to rectify that the team's name will change to LNNA (Luna). As for Weiss her position will be Sergeant-At-Arms along with Yang.**

 **If any of you notice any discrepancies I may have missed please let me know, it'll be very much appreciated.**

 **Also there will be announcement at the bottom about the something regarding the fics pairings.**

 **I'll be honest... I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter after redoing it a couple of times so the quality may not be great and some things may not make sense even though they have an explanation, so sorry about that.**

 **PS: since there have no official or unofficial maps/layout/blueprint of Beacon Academy (that i've seen anyway) I'll be making a few liberties in some of the building layouts, hope you don't mind.**

* * *

 _"How is there a tumbleweed a here?"_

 _..._

" _ **Ustedes dos son idiotas. (You two are idiots.)"**_

...

 _"See where? I think we're gonna have to get you a system re-calibration Lopez."_

 _..._

 _Want me to teach you how to read people lips and communicate by hand signs?"_

 _..._

 _"Good morning Master, my name is Aisaka Taiga and I'll be your maid for today, got it?"_

 _..._

 _ **"Mierda."**_

* * *

 _With Yang, Ruby and LNNA_

After they had their lunch the group of friends went to Professor Ports class, it was pretty much uneventful other than the Boarbatusk Yang punched all the way to the next room. Though they did note that Team PNE, Weiss, Blake and Naruko weren't in attendance which was quite strange for a few of them, Naruto they could understand since the majority of his time is apparently taken by managing a TON of paperwork but Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha?

It's somewhat hard to imagine those three skipping class even if they have the privelege to do so, especially Weiss since she is the heiress to a well known company. Though they weren't sure about Eucliwood it actually isn't hard to imagine that the girl would be with Naruro since she seems to be quite attached to him much to Yang's chagrin. As for Naruko, she sent Jaune a message saying that she wasn't feeling quite well so she's currently back at Team LNNA's room.

Right now the teens were on their way to the dorms talking about mundane stuff. Yang then stopped getting her sister's attention "Something the matter sis?" Yang patted her skirt and put her hands in the pockets searching for something but didn't find what she was looking for.

"My comb's missing, must've left it at the SC room. You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." And Yang ran off in the direction of the SC room not waiting for a reply. It took Yang a few minutes to reach the Hallway leading to the SC room when she saw Naruto entering the room which made her smile. Seems that she'll get some alone time with him today and hopefully have true proper conversation with him about his disappearance without the others present. She ran towards the door and opened it "Naruto!" only to be greeted with an empty room.

' _What the...'_ but she just saw him enter a minute ago, didn't she?

Yang searched the room in case Naruto was trying to pull a fast one on her which wouldn't be the first time he did so. In the end she didn't find him, there wsn't even any sign that anyone was even in the room. With a sigh she went to her assigned seat and found her comb, she pocketed it then walked to the door. Just as she was about to touch the knob she turned back towards the SC room and studied it for a bit, she shook her head and went out of the room.

* * *

 _With Eu, Blake and Pyrrha_

After keeping watch over Naruto and Weiss and Eu's failed sneaking mission the trio followed the duo throughout Vale, discreetly of course, and follwed them to a clothing store called _Ewige Schönheit._ Weiss more or less had to drag Naruto in with the blond hanging on to a pole for dear life. The two were quite a ways away from them but they could clearly hear Weiss trying -and failing- to convince Naruto to come in the store only to get a vehemently refusal from Naruto.

Eu and Blake were quite confused as to why Naruto was so against going inside the clothing store, Blake is also glaring daggers at the heiress since in her eyes Weiss is making her friend do sometjing against his will. Pyrrha is looking at Naruto with a sympathetic look since she knows why the blond is so against going in there. _Ewige Schönheit_ is a well-known clothing store throughtout Remnant for their horrendously high prices and their exceedingly high quality dresses, though for some reason they only sell them in no other color than white.

Chibi-devil Pyrrha appeared on her shoulder " _Did you forget the other thing Ewige Schönheit is most famous for?_ " Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders not remembering what it was, Chibi-devil Pyrrha too a deep breath and shouted " _WEDDING DRESSES!"_

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the answer, wedding dresses? Don't tell her that Weiss is gonna... No, no that's... But stil...

While Pyrrha's mind is going through multiple system errors Weiss finally entered the clothing store with Naruto in hand who had a rain cloud over his head grieving about the fact that _Gama-_ chan will be skinny once again. Blake and Eu, Pyrrha had to be dragged, followed them inside the building. It was fairly easy for them to hide due to the many racks of clothing in the store, it actually took them a few minutes to find them.

Then out of nowhere Coco appeared behind them "Hey gu-" the three of them put their hands over her mouth and 'shush'ed' her. The clothes enthusiast asked what they were doing in the store and they told her what had happened so far, by the end of it Coco was smiling as if she just won the lottery. And why shouldn't she? Her year's batch was absolutely boring as in nothing happened, at all, no drama no nothing. But this year's batch is just the exact opposite, here we have the President of Beacon's SC on a date in of the well known clothing store in Remnant with three people spying on them. And among those three she's sure atleast one of them is in l-o-v-e with the whiskered Prez... ok maybe a crush but you get the idea. Not to mention the fact that Vel was quite comfortable around him which was a surprise to her since she's never that comfortable around people she' never met before.

They soon set off and found them at the end of the store looking through party dresses, much to Pyrrha's silent relief, with Weiss holding a dress in each hand.

Naruto was looking at both dresses with a scrutinizing eye imagining how Weiss would look on each one. What? Weiss asked for his opinion so he's sure as hell going to give an honest one.

Naruto shook his head at the dress on the right, it didn't really... 'speak out' to him... or something but the one the left ( **the dress Weiss wore during _Prom_ for those wondering** ) seemed to match her perfectly "The one on the left is better." Coco nodded at his decision.

Weiss looked at the article of clothing and looked at it then at Naruto "You think?"

Naruto nodded and found himself dragged just outside of the dressing room with Weiss telling him to wait just there, he never got a word out because Weiss was already inside the dressing room. He sighed with his head tilted down, he then looked around and then something caught his eye "Hey Weiss, I'm just gonna take a look around, call me if you're done."

"Huh? O-Okay..."

He walked to the door leading to the back of the store, he made sure no one was around before he went through. He walked through the store's storage area and exited the building into an alley "You can come out now."

As soon as he said that a person slowly flickered into existence in front of him. The person is female, if the figure is any indication, and is wearing cyan armor.

"As sharp as always."

"Wouldn't be able to call myself your commander if I wasn't." The two share a brief laugh.

"It's good to have you here Carolina."

The now named Carolina snorted "Please, aside from you and Winter I'm the only person who can keep an eye on the team."

"Don't forget Wash."

"Speaking of Washington, where's the rest of the Reds and Blues? The only people I saw were Simmons, Lopez and that purple guy being chased in the sky in a Pelican by the Vale Air force."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly with a hand behind his head and was about to answer and until processed what Carolina said "What?"

Carolina raised an eyebrow behind her helmet and spoke in an amused tone "Haven't you noticed the chase going on in the sky."

He craned his neck upwards and like Carolina said a Pelican is being chased by Vale's Air force. He pulled out his scroll and called the Pelican, after making sure that the call is in an encrypted channel, and was greeted with Lopez's helmet and the sounds of Doc screaming hysterically in the background.

" **WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEE!"**

 **" _Sí comandante?"_**

"Lopez, why am I seeing one of our Pelicans in the sky being chased by aircraft of the Vale Air force?"

" _ **U-Umm... *KRZZHT* Estoy *KRZZHT* unicaciones, *BEEP* (U-Umm... *KRZZHT* I'm *KRZZHT -unications, *BEEP*.)"**_ Naruto and Carolina were looking at the Scroll with both shock and amusement.

"Did he just.."

"Yup."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I think I'll replace this weeks order of oil with super glue."

* _BAAAMM!*_

The explosion, which came from the clothing store, made Carolina jump up in surprise and pull her pistol from its holster while Naruto just stood calmly "What the hell!?"

"Nothing to worry about Agent Carolina." Carolina looked at her commander incredulously. Nothing to worry about! The explosion came from inside the store and if memory serves his female friend is in said store that just exploded. Naruto sensing that Carolina is being skeptical about how calm he is despite what just happened motioned for her to follow. They both entered the store and walked to where the dressing room is and found out it was ground zero of the explosion. And in the middle of ground zero is Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Eu and surprisingly Coco and they were all fine. Their clothes were a bit cut up in different places and is very dirty and Weiss is glaring at all of them.

"-can't believe this! Do all of you know what you just did!"

"And what exactly has been done?" all five of them widened their eyes and they all turned around to see Naruto walking towards them with a mix amusement and annoyance on his face being followed by a woman in cyan colored armor looking around the damage done to the store, everything in the store apart from the dressing rooms, the cashier and the clothes that Weiss has with her is either burned or has holes in them.

"Well-/You see-/Umm..-/I just got here-/ _I was forced into this-_ " they all spoke together then Naruto cut them off by raising his hand towards them and massaged his temple.

"Don't, just don't."

They were all surprised when they heard a shriek of horror coming from the counter and they all saw the owner of the store doing a perfect impression of _The Scream._

"Who, who did zis?!" Naruto slumped and walked towards the manager. It seems _Gama-_ chan won't be skinny, he'll be turned inside out.

* * *

 _Flight on the way to Beacon_

As the sun sets on we find Naruto and friends inside a bullhead on its way back to Beacon. After paying for the dress Weiss got and everything that the five girls destroyed back at _Ewige Schönheit_ Naruto decided that they had enough fun for the day in Vale and announced that they are all going back to Beacon. The trip to the airport up to mid flight is very uncomfortable for the four girls and amusing to the other two, during the entire trip Naruto was treating them to the _Silent Treatment_ and he would not budge. Weiss and Blake didn't really mind it since they've been on the receiving end of quite a few times back then, Carolina and Coco were getting acquainted with one another, Pyrrha seems to be ashamed, of what he didn't know and finally there's Eu who is sitting quietly beside him looking quite depressed.

" _Attention all passengers we are now approaching Beacon, strap yourselves for landing."_

While everyone set to do just that Eu gave no indication that she heard the announcement, she continued staring at her lap with depressed eyes. She was shook out of her funk when she felt someone put on her seat belt for her she looked at the person who did it for her and found Naruto crouched in front of her with an amused smile on his face "Such a troublesome little teammate I have." he patted her head which prompted Eu to close her eyes to enjoy the feeling of hair being ruffled and let her remember of times past. A time when she just a dreaming child, a time before the _incident._

When she felt his hand leave her head she looked at him again and he gave her a small smile while going back to his own seat, she wanted him to pat her head more! The others looked at the two with smile on their faces some a bit more strained than others.

After touching down they walked towards the courtyard and into an intersection that lead to the amphitheater that they just went through, left to Beacon tower, right to the dorms and forward to the main school building Naruto turned around to address the others "Pyrhha, Eu the two of you go back to dorms, same with you Blake and Coco." ( **hope those directions made sense** )

"You're not going back yet?" Pyrrha asked her teammate.

Naruto shook his head and motioned it towards Carolina "Nope, she's actually one of the new guards alongside Simmons, Lopez and Doc and since Ozpin is either asleep or is suffering a caffeine overdose I'll be handling her paperwork."

Carolina snorted "Please, like the man could suffer from an overdose, wouldn't be surprised of his body is made out of the stuff."

"Well whatevs, I'm gonna go on ahead and get back with my team, they're probably worried since the store I was in exploded after all." Coco headed on inside but not before giving some final words to Naruto "Don't do anything I wouldn't do now Mr. Prez!"

"The two of us should head on back too." Blake and Weiss said there goodbyes before entering the dorms.

"See you later Naruto, come one Eu." Pyrrha walked towards the dorm with Eu following. Before she could enter the building Eu looked back at Naruto and Carolina, Naruto having an idea of why Eu stopped said "I'll be back before 8:30!" Eu nodded and entered the building.

As soon as Eu was inside the two member of _TF Maelstrom_ made their way towards the SC room and rode the elevator down towards their underground base. They're currently walking through the hallway between the mess hall and the armory in silence when Carolina broke it"Can't imagine how much time and trouble they spent building this place."

Naruto nodded "Yep, it's also very suspicious of them to do so."

While the two of them are part of the same organization that exists to protect Remnant James and Naruto never saw eye-to-eye with each other on many things. One of them being the equipment that _TF Maelstrom_ uses, James is in the position of wanting this kind of tech to be used by the people of Remnant to be used against Grimm while Naruto heavily opposes such an action. Especially when it came to the armor that the Task Force uses. The armor is strong enough to withstand a direct attack from a Deathstalker and has it's own shielding system and like Carolina's adaptive camo, add more enhancements to the armor. The fact it also runs on a different energy source other than Dust is also a plus, unfortunately for him though only Naruto has access to the power source that the armors as well as the vehicles run on.

Him also trying coerce him into convincing Ozpin into committing an attack on the Elemental Nations, now the Grimms homeland, is also part of it. Humanity doesn't have the necessary strength to fight a war in the Grimms own territory. Even during the early days of the Human-Grimm conflict even though humanity had the advanatge in numbers and technology it still wasn't enough to fight against the Grimm.

Also, putting the Task Force back together and putting him in charge of it once again after the _Freelancer_ incident was his way of keeping an eye on him, not that it matters since the members of the Task Force are all loyal to him.

"You really don't trust him don't you?"

"Other than Qrow, I don't really trust anybody else in Ozpin's little group."

Carolina looked at Naruto with raised eyebrow behind her helmet, she actually thought that the blond trusts Ozpin all things considered.

They soon came to a door and Naruto entered first followed by Carolina, the room was quite small though it was large enough to accommodate four filing cabinets, a table with a chair in front and behind it and a large brown sofa.

Naruto took a seat behind the table while Carolina took the seat in front.

"I actually have a question Agent Carolina, if you don't mind me asking?"

Carolina made a 'go on' gesture and he asked his question "After the _Freelancer_ incident and the unit got broken up everyone else stayed within the Atlesian military but you went off radar. Mind telling me why?"

* * *

 _Five hours later_

 _Outside Team PNE's room_

Naruto stood in front of his team's room staring at the closed door with a troubled expression on his face, the meeting he had with Carolina a few hours ago still in his mind. He rid his mind of the thought, he'll just have to prepare proper countermeasures if she's right. He took out his scroll and unlocked the door, he gently opens the door in case Pyrrha and Eu are already asleep and judging by the turned off light he'll go with 'they're asleep'.

He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower and came out wearing his pajamas, a burnt orange shirt and blue shorts, and was greeted by Eu who is wearing a white and violet sleep shirt with a cartoonish drawing of a bear on the front and scythe themed pajama pants.

" _You're late..."_

 _"_ It's only an hour-"

" _Then be an hour early, leaders orders."_ Eu walked back to her bed and went back to sleep leaving Naruto with a sweatdrop on his head.

* * *

 _With Lopez, Doc and Simmons_

Now back at base after being chased by Vale's Air Force for the better part of the day the three Reds disembarked from the Pelican on wobbly legs.

"F-finally back." Doc said hugging the ground

"Let's not do that again."

" _ **Mis piernas ni siquiera deben ser inestable , soy un robot para ponerse a gritar!** _ ( _ **My legs shouldn't even be wobbly, I'm a robot for crying out loud!**_ )" Lopez complained.

"Then maybe you guys shouldn't have taken the Pelican for a spin in the first place." the three of them looked towards the hangar entrance and saw someone they haven't seen for a year.

"CAROLINA!/ ** _Perra. (Bitch.)_** " the three of them ran towards the former Freelancer.

Carolina was about to greet them back but a disembodied voice beat her to it " _ **Welcome back!**_ " a polite, chipper disembodied voice.

"Uhh, who was that?" Carolina asked.

 _ **"Me? I am the A.I, designation Cherry, assigned to this base. My role is to support TF Maelstrom with whatever they need during their stay here."**_

"Ooohh, so that's what that button was." Simmons said with a hand on his chin. You see, when he was at the comms center he noticed a button labeled AI, he had no idea what it meant so out of curiosity he pushed it and when nothing happened he just shrugged it off thinking it was a faulty button. Who knew it would unlock the base's Artificial Intelligence unit?

"At least she seems smarter than Lopez."

 _ **"Thank you!"**_

 _ **"Por lo menos yo estoy haciendo el trabajo real y no pegado a la base de contestar correos de voz. (At least I'm doing REAL work and not stuck at base answering voice mails)"**_

The hangar turrets suddenly activate and all were aimed at Lopez who grew quite nervous and for good reason, some of the turrets in the hangar were made for anti-armor purposes.

" _ **Whose answering voice mails?**_ "

Simmons and Doc looked at each other and each asked the silent question ' _Why do we always get the crazy bitches?'_

As for Carolina "I like her."

* * *

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Location: Patch_

 **" _Now, before I continue just to let you know, I never witnessed the opening days of the Grimm invasion. Heck I didn't even witness the middle part."_**

The figure tilted their head in confusion.

 _What do you mean?_

" _ **What I mean is my memory after the 4th Shinobi War is blank or vague at the very least. You already know that during the war's final moments"**_ he pointed over to the boy in the crystal " _ **the brat over there and his emo friend were to seal the Rabbit Goddess but the emo one got himself killed but the brat managed to seal the Rabbit Goddess in the end, correct?**_ "

The figure nodded their head remembering that the old fox has told her that much. Though she would prefer if she knew the boy's name, Kurama only ever really referred to him as 'the brat'.

 _Yes but you never told me what happened after the sealing._

Kurama laid down and got comfortable making the cave rumble slightly from his movements " _ **Because my memory of the events after the sealing up to the final months of the Grimm invasion of the Elemental Nations is fuzzy at best. I can clearly remember something wrong happening with seal, how Kaguya was impossibly breaking through a freshly made seal, how the Allied Shinobi Nations almost started fighting amongst one another once again and how me and my siblings had to be sealed alongside Kaguya in the moon in order to contain her with the brat staying here in order to keep the peace. I basically blanked out after that and woke up a century later with my body wracked in pain, the brat in front of me bleeding quite heavily, Kaguya wrapped up in more seals than I could count and the surrounding area was just full of people and Grimm fighting and entire area just engulfed in a raging inferno."**_ and he wasn't kidding. He remembers that the area they were at was the eastern parts of _Hi no Kuni_ inside a large burning city and he, Kaguya and Naruto were in the middle of large crater in the city's center. The city was overrun with Grimm at the time with the defenders holding them off while evacuating the civilians with little success, and if fighting the Grimm wasn't bad enough there were humans fighting there fellow humans, it was hell on earth.

It was also the time that he first bled. As a being made entirely out of chakra Kurama doesn't bleed, unlike humans that need blood, water, food, air and etc, to survive the Biju only require their chakra to survive. It's also the reason why they can't be killed because if they are 'kiled' their chakra just scatter and they just have to wait a few years to come back into the world.

But that day he did bleed, that day he felt that he could be killed

 _Then what happened?_

Kurama sighed " _ **I don't know, the brat only told me the bare minimum. The moon exploded, my siblings and I along with Kaguya fell towards the earth, Grimm pouring out of our bodies, it wasn't until much, MUCH later that I'd find out that someone called Salem was responsible for all of this and when I asked the brat who this Salem was he never answered."**_

The figure palmed her chin, this is very enlightening, she noted to tell the others about this.

" _ **And after that I was sent to Remnant along with countless others to prepare it for the Grimm while Naruto and whatever forces that could be scrounged up would delay the Grimm.**_ "

And that was another surprise to the fox back then, it seems that two decades after the war explorers managed to find unexplored land, the land had four main continents with a an island south of one of the continents. This would soon be called Remnant, the last safe lands of humanity.

 _And how long did they delay them?_

 _" **Fifty years."**_

The figure was stumped by the answer, _Fifty_ years!? They lost Mountain Glenn within a month! It's even unfair to make a comparison since the Grimm in the Elemental Nations were much stronger than the ones in Remnant.

 _And how many managed to get back to Remnant?_

 _" **One.**_ " of the many people left behind to stall the Grimm and this Salem, Naruto was the only person to get to Remnant.

 _How did he get to Remnant?_

 _" **Turns out that the brat had made a F**_ ** _ū_** _ **injutsu portal in advance during the opening days of the invasion, one in Remnant and one in his clan's homeland. And before you start worrying, no, the Grimm and Salem can't use it.**_ "

The figure breathed a sigh of relief, if the portal was still open then- the figure had an idea but first they needed to confirm something.

 _But can you?_

Kurama scoffed " _ **Of course I can, who do you think I am?**_ "

That's all she needed to know. The figure stood up and dusted themselves and looked at Kurama.

 _Well this has been an enlightening night, I thank you for indulging me Kurama._

 _"_ _ **No, thank you for the company, it gets rather irritating here when all I have to talk to is Larry."**_

The figure laughed, Larry is the Ursa that let her in the cavern, Kurama always complained about Larry on how he is a 'big, lazy ass' and how he always seemed to break stuff. The figure took out a Scroll and looked at the time and their eyes widened like dinner plates. _6:27 AM!_

 _Darn I better get going, the girls are about to wake up and who knows what Tai might think._

As the figure ran out of the cavern Kurama looked at Naruto, while he and the boy are friends -although it took Kurama a while to admit that- there are a lot of things that he doesn't know about that Naruto kept him in the dark on particularly on Salem, the century wide gap on his memories and Kaguya. He is pretty certain that the war against the Grimm has a conncetion between these three things and so far Naruto has yet to tell him anything about it. But he can wait, he trusts Naruto to tell him eventually, after all he's waited for more than a thousand years he can wait a few more.

* * *

 **AAAANNDD DONE!**

 **Now as stated in the opening AN there's news on the pairing situation; someone may or may not be getting put out of the harem. I'm not saying who but I may take that person out but I'll be pondering on this 'till we get to volume 2.**

 **Another announcement for those that don't read Naru Zwei thus not knowing what the announcement was, I'll be making a new Xover fic between NarutoxHighschool DxDxGundam Seed/Seed Destiny but I already encountered a problem with it, nothing big but the timeline and all the technical information is giving me problems. So it will either be a NarutoXHighschoolDxd Xover with Gundam seed/Seed Destiny elements though that sounds a bit meh, a NarutoxGundam Seed/Seed Destiny with HighschoolDxD elements or a full on Xover between three. And the explanations about certain stuff like factions, the mechs, etc. will be toned down, I'll only give explanations as i see fit or if there are things that will be different from canon because for example giving an explanation about the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, OMNI, Orb and etc. is headache inducing.**

 **For exapmle, Highschool DxD takes place in Japan and Japan is part of the Earth Alliance but in the fic it'll be ZAFT territory and because it's different from canon I'll be explaining how it became ZAFT territory and only that.**

 **Also tell me guys what you think about Eu, initially I planned to make her as a sort of little sister figure to Naruto and the gang but pairing them also seems like a good idea. So what do you guys think? Little sister figure or another heart fallen to the whiskered immortal?**

 **As always leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious, signing out.**


End file.
